Drifting Affections
by yure-chan
Summary: Sequel to Unintended Acquaintance.Years have passed and bonds have grown stronger.But beyond the surface of the close friendship that had been forged between Kakashi and Iruka,new emotions are surging;leaving them confused and trying to find their way out
1. Chapter 1: Close Attachments

**A/N: And here's the promised sequel, after having debated with myself over the several versions of starting the fic. And I eventually decide that I didn't want to dwell too long in Iruka's growing years and instead jumped straight into the time when he was officially made an academy teacher.**

**And yep, dedicated to all those who had been following Unintended Acquaintance and also to those who will be starting to read this story. ^_^ Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Close Attachments

"And here's a toast to Iruka…." Kotetsu grinned at his friend. "… Sensei!"

Everyone at the table cheered. Iruka blushed and smiled sheepishly at them. "Thanks."

"Well, Iruka, I never would have thought you would become a teacher so soon. You must have done well in the entry exams." Kurenai gave him a wink.

"Well, I didn't expect it too." Iruka's shoulders slumped in relief. "It was really a surprise. I didn't think I did that well."

"You are too modest, Iruka." Izumo grinned. "You have always been a smart kid. You give yourself too little credit. Remember, you were the first among us to become a genin?"

Iruka snorted. "Right. That was because I was the first in line to go for that exam. Must I remind you that we all passed that graduation exam on the same day?"

"But still you did well." Hayate nodded encouragingly. "Not many people would have passed the teachers' entry exams at the first try."

"Yeah, who could have thought of that?" Kagari chewed the straw from his drink as he smirked. "You are definitely improving by leaps and bounds. Perhaps the next time we meet, you could already have become a jounin."

"I wouldn't dare to think that." Iruka laughed. "That would really be a long way off. I don't even think I will ever meet the mark."

"Don't speculate, Iruka. It's too early to say such things." A voice came up from behind him. Everyone at the table turned to regard the speaker.

Genma walked up to them, fiddling with his senbon, with Raidou walking beside him. Kakashi and Asuma followed behind. One of them read his book, while the other puffed on his cigarette.

"You guys are late!" Kurenai frowned.

"Sorry. The meeting at Hokage-sama's office was delayed." Raidou smiled apologetically.

"Where's Aoba-senpai and Anko?" Izumo craned his neck to see if there are any others coming to join them.

"They are still in Hokage-sama's office, talking about the next mission. They will join us in a while." Raidou sighed and took a seat at the table, calling for the server to bring some drinks.

"Well, congratulations, sensei." Genma grinned as he slipped into the chair beside Raidou. "You did great."

"Thank you." Iruka blushed from the compliment as Kakashi sat down beside him. Asuma put out his cigarette and gave him an encouraging pat on the back before moving to sit beside the silver-haired jounin.

"So now, it's going to be another challenging road ahead." Asuma stretched and smiled at the younger man. "Ready for it?"

"I hope so." Iruka scratched his head sheepishly. "I've been yearning for this position, but now that I've gotten it, I don't even know if I will be able to do well enough. Being an assistant teacher is one thing. But being a full-fledge academy teacher is another whole new set of responsibilities."

"Don't worry about it." Kakashi single eye arched up happily. "You've made it through all these years. From a genin to a chunin, you've been doing fine all along. I don't think this new role will be able to put you down."

The jounin reached over a hand and ruffled the brown hair. "Right, Iruka-kun?"

Iruka blushed from the contact and swat lightly at Kakashi's hand. "Senpai, stop that! I'm not a kid anymore!"

Everyone at the table laughed.

"Well, your temperament still resembles one." Kakashi chuckled. "Or perhaps, it has gotten worse over the years?"

Raidou shook his head in amusement. "Well Iruka, I don't think Kakashi will ever stop treating you as the kid he first knew."

Kotetsu smirked. "And neither do the rest of you. All of you still look out for Iruka like he's the ten-years-old some years ago."

Iruka groused. "I'm twenty. I'm already an adult."

"Yes we know that, Iruka-kun." Genma teased. "But we just can't help it."

Iruka snorted. Kurenai shook her head in amusement. "Hey, that's enough now. We are here to celebrate for Iruka embarking on his new phase in life. Stop teasing him."

"See, we aren't the only ones." Genma chuckled and prodded Iruka in the arm. "Kurenai is still as protective as she was years ago."

Iruka groaned. The others laughed.

When the laughter eventually subsides, Genma shoved a glass of sake in front of Iruka and raised his own in a toast. "Here's to you, Iruka, for a good job done."

Iruka chuckled as he accepted the drink. Genma winked and downed the drink before turning to the others to engage in small talks. Iruka was taking a sip out of his own glass when someone nudged him in the shoulder. He turned and looked at the silver-haired jounin.

"Well, Iruka, your wish came true." Kakashi smiled.

"It was unexpected." Iruka grinned.

"Still, you had put in your best efforts and worked hard for it. You deserved it."

"Thank you, senpai." Iruka smiled warmly. "I should thank you though. If you hadn't encouraged me to go for it, I would still be hesitant about taking the entry exams."

"Maa… that was nothing." Kakashi took a swipe from his drink. "All of us know that you are capable enough to make it. You just need that push to get you moving."

Iruka laughed and took a gulp out of his own drink. He casted his gaze to the glass and ran his finger along the rim. "But still, thank you for everything, senpai."

Kakashi glanced at the younger man in amusement. "Now that sounds familiar. I remember after you passed your graduation exams, you said that and gave me a hug. And the second time you did that was after you've gained your chunin status. So, is there going to be a hug for me now?"

A blush crept onto the brunette's face. "Stop fooling around, senpai!"

Kakashi chuckled. Then, he looked at the chunin with a solemn look on his face. "Nonetheless, you've done a great job this time. You've made everyone proud."

Iruka felt his heart fluttering at the praise. The older man's praises had never failed to affect him positively. But lately, it does seem like that positivity had delved into something else.

He managed a smile as he felt his heartbeat quickening. "Thank you."

The two fell into a comfortable silence, drinking and listening to the little conversations and gossip sessions going around the table, until Anko and Aoba arrived and the kunoichi pulled Iruka away for their little celebration session.

=-=-=-=

The conversation spiraled around normal shinobi matters. The last missions, the developments in the various ninja villages, Kakashi's impending withdrawal from ANBU, the promotion of Hayate from chunin to jounin, the upcoming jounin exam that Kurenai and Kagari are going to take and the new batch of genin that are coming up.

Kakashi listened on to the droning between Raidou, Asuma and Aoba, giving his monotonous responses every now and then. Over at the other side, the other shinobi were getting themselves wasted.

He watched Iruka. The chunin was trying to decline the never ending line of toasts that were being offered to him. A small smile formed on his face as he studied the younger man.

Iruka had grown over the years, from the ten year old clinging to him every second to the fine young shinobi now. The progressions he had made during his growing years had been more than impressive and Kakashi knew that the chunin deserved his achievements, having put in more efforts than anyone else.

The chunin, he knew, had always been able to affect him in more ways than anyone could ever. And that hasn't changed over the years. Though he kept his underlying emotions hidden, he knew that Iruka would always be able to stir all forms of feelings in him. He was well aware of the fact that he had always been protective of Iruka, consciously and subconsciously, since the day the Hokage had placed him under the jounin's care.

The jounin raised an eyebrow when he noted three other people out of their group, approached Iruka. One of them looked vaguely familiar, though Kakashi couldn't exactly remember when he had seen that man.

Iruka was turning and regarding the three new people with a smile as he gestured for them to take a seat. He saw Genma shrugging and whispering something to Iruka before he collected his drink and moved away from the group, joining the other jounin at the other table.

"I thought you were enjoying yourself over there." Asuma smirked when Genma sat down beside him.

"Not anymore." Genma snorted as he took a drink.

"I'm surprised. Iruka's actually on friendly terms with that kid." Raidou commented as he shifted his gaze to the group.

"Who?" Kakashi looked at him disinterestedly.

"Mizuki." The scarred jounin gave him a dry smile.

"Who's that?"

Raidou regarded Kakashi for a moment in silence. Then he chuckled. "You forgot who he is? I'm surprised. And to think you had stood up for Iruka against him when they were younger."

Kakashi blinked a few times before he turned slightly to watch the white-haired man who was joking with Iruka. He shrugged. "I guess there was such an incident."

"I thought Iruka had never been on good terms with him." Raidou mused.

"They got closer after both of them became genin and went on a few missions together. Well, guess they grew out of the teasing phase to focus on more serious matters." Another person joined them at the table.

"Izumo? Why aren't you with them?" Genma drawled.

"Never liked him." Izumo swirled his glass.

"Who are the other two?" Raidou asked.

"The girl's Tsubaki, Mizuki's girlfriend. The other is Iwashi, a chunin who had been on a few missions with Iruka. They are here to congratulate him on getting through the entry exams."

Kakashi was silent as he listened on to Izumo groused about Mizuki and how he feels that Iruka shouldn't get too close to him on a personal level. He had to admit he agreed with the long-haired chunin on that. Mizuki just doesn't give off good vibes.

His eye narrowed as he turned to find Mizuki leaning close to Iruka and whispering into his ear. Someone tapped him on the shoulder and he turned to find Asuma looking at him strangely.

"What's wrong? You look like you are going to kill someone."

"Nothing." Kakashi grunted and took a swipe from his glass.

=-=-=-=

Iruka smiled politely, listening as Mizuki talked about the last entry exams and how he could have made it if it hadn't been for the practical exam for everything went wrong. He turned slightly to glance at the other table to find the group of jounin deep in conversation. Izumo was sitting with them, chatting idly with Genma, who seemed amused over certain things.

His eyes laid on Kakashi and a small smile tugged on his face. It was good seeing the silver-haired jounin socializing like this. It was a great change from the teen he had known years back who would miss out on every gathering if he could help it.

Even at a young age, he had known what Kakashi had been like. The cold, withdrawn personality just wasn't what Iruka had been used to and he had been worried about how it is affecting the jounin negatively. But he had been flattered and thankful when Kakashi had first stepped in to take care of him. Even though it had been a mission, the jounin had gone beyond the parameters to help him grow and mature.

Kakashi had been his strength, for years. When his parents died, the jounin had been there to offer the silent comfort. When he made genin, Kakashi was there to give him his well-deserved praise. When he was promoted to chunin, the older man celebrated it for him. And when he made his first kill, Kakashi was there to soothe him and help him through the darkest nights.

Though somewhere along the way, Iruka knew, that the admiration he had for the other man had turned into something more.

He looked away. That was something he could never hope for. Kakashi had been kind enough to hang around him. He couldn't push it. He knew he had to be satisfied with what he had now and not to throw it away in a moment of folly.

He turned back to Mizuki, listening to the grousing and Tsubaki's and Iwashi's occasional contribution to the conversation. He downed the cup of sake, trying to force the thoughts out of his mind, telling himself like he had done so over the last few months – that this is only a passing phase and he will get over with it soon.

Though, a voice in his mind told him, that this was unlikely so.

=-=-=-=

"Hey Iruka, are you alright?" Mizuki looked at his friend in amusement when the tanned chunin stumbled as he stood from his seat.

"Yeah." Iruka shook his head, trying to clear it. Mizuki laughed as the other chunin tripped over a chair and almost fell. He wrapped his arms around his friend.

"Hey, let me get you home."

Iruka shook his head and managed a smile. "It's fine."

"You are not fine. Come on." Mizuki urged as he steadied Iruka and attempted to lead him out of the pub.

Kurenai approached the group of jounin at the other table and sighed. "We need to go off soon. We are dealing with a bunch of drunkards over there."

"Well, we do have two here as well." Raidou shook his head in amusement as he looked at Genma and Izumo who had gotten themselves into a drinking game some time through the celebration.

"We need to get them home." The dark-haired lady frowned. "We have Kagari, Anko, Kotetsu and Iruka over there. How are we going to split them between us?"

Aoba sighed and stepped away from his seat. "Get Hayate to send Kagari back. You will send Anko." The dark haired jounin turned slightly to the other table before turning to his friend. "Kakashi, mind sending Iruka back?"

The silver-haired jounin turned slightly to assess the chunin's state. He frowned slightly, noticing the close contact between Iruka and Mizuki and wondered vaguely if the white-haired chunin was deliberately taking advantage of the situation. He turned back to Aoba and nodded. "Leave it to me."

Aoba turned to the other two jounin. "Raidou, we will leave you to send Genma then. Asuma and I will take care of Izumo and Kotetsu."

Once that had been settled, the jounin at the table moved to shift their tipsy friends away from the pub.

Kakashi pushed back his chair and stalked over to where Mizuki was still trying to get Iruka to cooperate. He pried the chunin off the white-haired man unceremoniously and stalled any forms of protests with a glare.

"Thank you for your help. I will get him home."

Mizuki's eyes narrowed. "That was nothing. I could have managed fine on my own."

"That's not necessary."

Kakashi did not wait for a response as he slung the chunin's arm over his shoulders and guided him gently out of the pub.

=-=-=-=

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: Masking Hurts

**A/N: And here's the next chapter. Thanks to all who had reviewed in the first chapter. That was a great many encouragements and I definitely appreciates lots. I just hope I won't fall below your expectations. ^.~**

* * *

Chapter 2: Masking Hurts

Iruka woke with a throbbing headache. He groaned as the sunlight pierced through the curtains and stabbed his eyes with its blinding shine. Rolling over to his side, he squinted a little and opened his eyes to read the clock that was on the bedside table. He blinked a few times, trying to get his vision to focus.

When he finally did, he startled, sitting up in the bed and glancing around the room in wild bewilderment. He clutched his head as the movement amplified his discomfort and slowly he took in the new surrounding, that was vaguely familiar, but definitely not the room that he had slept in since he was young.

As his alcohol-induced state began to wear away, he finally realized just where he was. The familiar bedroom setup, the photos at the side of the bed, the carelessly discarded shinobi uniform on the dresser and the katana that was placed in one corner of the room.

He groaned and buried his face in his hands, hoping he hadn't done anything foolish the previous night. The last thing he had remembered was downing whatever alcohol was served to him, just to get those forbidden thoughts out of his mind.

The familiarity, however, allowed the tension in his body to slip away and he shook his head, trying to get rid of the nausea feeling. He shoved the blanket away and adjusted the shirt which he had been wearing from the night before. Brown eyes scanned the room, until it landed on the rumpled sheets around him. His fingers ghosted over the bare spot beside him, as a memory of the past invaded his mind.

He was so lost in his own thoughts that he did not hear the silent creaking as the door opened.

"Well sleepy, finally awake?"

Iruka's head snapped up and he met the amused single grey eye staring at him. He swallowed hard, as he took in the pale frame, dressed in the sleeveless tank top with the mask in place and the untamed silver hair covered the left eye.

Iruka managed to get his erratic heartbeat under control as he gave a weak smile. "Hi senpai."

Kakashi nodded as he walked over and placed the glass of water in his hand at the bedside table. He opened his other hand and held out two aspirins to the chunin.

"Here, take this. It will help in your hangover."

"Thanks." Iruka sighed in relief as he took the pills from the older man and popped it into his mouth, swallowing it quickly. After having downed the drink, he glanced at the jounin sheepishly. "What time is it?"

"Eleven." Kakashi smiled. Iruka sighed and shook his head as he attempted to get to his feet.

"Where are you going?" Kakashi quirked an eyebrow.

"Ah well…. I shouldn't be bothering you any longer." The chunin scratched his scar as his cheeks tinted red.

Kakashi chuckled. "Bothering me on what? With the amount of alcohol that you consumed last night, I doubt you are in any condition to move around. Just stay still until you get your senses back."

"But…" Iruka glanced at the bed and then at the older man as he gestured wildly. "I… I've been occupying your bed. I should at least let you get some rest."

"Ah, don't worry." Kakashi sat down at the edge of the bed. "I had a well-rested night."

Iruka blinked as he processed the information. "You did?"

"Yeah. The bed was big enough." Kakashi's eye curved into an arc.

Iruka blushed a beautiful crimson. He gaped a few times, trying to get his mind to process the information. "We shared a bed?"

Kakashi watched as the chunin turned red. He grinned. "Yes. Well, it's not like this is the first time we are sharing a bed. You used to do that at least seven to eight times a month. And if I'm not on missions, the frequencies are even more."

"That was when we were younger!" The chunin protested.

"Doesn't matter, does it? Iruka-kun?"

The younger man sputtered, as he tried to form coherent sentences to counter his senpai. Finally not able to say anything, he growled and grabbed the pillow, throwing it at Kakashi's head.

The jounin caught the cushion on reflex. He shook his head in amusement and stood up, ruffling Iruka's untied hair. "I was just kidding. Now, it does seem that you have finally cleared up your mind a little. Go wash up and we can go out and get lunch. If you need to borrow some clothes, just go ahead."

Iruka nodded dumbly as he watched the older man retreat from the room. When the door finally closed behind Kakashi, Iruka sighed.

He wished the jounin wouldn't tease him like that. They were no longer the kids they were years ago, when Iruka had been much more comfortable with such intimacy and closeness. Now, every encouraging word, every teasing, every affectionate act, only serves to tug at his heartstrings and make him yearn even more for something that could never be.

He ran a hand through his hair in frustration as he slipped from the bed and headed towards the attached bathroom.

=-=-=-=

"Say senpai, why didn't you just send me home last night? It would have spared you having to give up your bed and staying up the entire night." Iruka said as he shoved the noodles into his mouth.

"Maa… My apartment is much nearer. And you needed the rest. You would have gotten sick if we actually travelled all the way back to your place." Kakashi chomped on his food as he flipped another page of his book on the table. "And besides, there's no one to take care of you if I leave you alone at your place."

"Oh?" Iruka's grip tightened on his chopsticks. "That's pretty thoughtful. Thanks."

Kakashi shrugged. He glanced up briefly from his book and regarded the younger man for a moment before he turned his attention back to the page. "What happened?"

"Huh?" Iruka stared at him confusedly.

"You were drinking too much last night. That's not like you."

"It was a celebration. I can't turn down everyone's good will in toasting me." Iruka muttered, hoping it sounded convincing.

"You would have to do better than that if you want to convince me." Kakashi snapped his book shut and his single grey eye bore into the brown orbs. "You always know your own limits and you never go beyond what you can take."

"I guess I got caught up in the mood." Iruka focused on the bowl of noodles in front of him, refusing to meet Kakashi's gaze.

The jounin sighed. There was momentary silence before the older man spoke up again. "Is something bothering you?"

"No."

"Iruka, look at me."

The chunin bit his bottom lip and sighed inwardly. He lifted his head tentatively and met the intense gaze.

"Iruka, if there's anything wrong, you can talk to me. Like you always do. I will help if I can." Kakashi said quietly.

Iruka felt his throat constrict as the emotions overwhelmed him. He took in a deep breath, trying to get his vocal chords to relax. It took him a while, before he barely managed to choke out a whisper. "I know." He managed a small smile, trying to set the older man's mind at ease. "It's nothing, senpai. It's just a passing thing. I will be alright."

Kakashi raked a hand through his silvery strands. He met the eyes of the chunin, reading the hidden emotions behind that cheerful façade. He could not comprehend just what was that hurt in those eyes, could not understand just what was it that Iruka found it hard to talk to him about. They had always had the easiest conversations, able to talk just about anything, even with the jounin's passiveness.

Did Iruka not trust him anymore? Kakashi doubted that. He couldn't think of anything that could have rendered him of being untrustworthy, neither had he done anything that had betrayed the chunin's faith in him.

He let out an inaudible defeated sigh. "I won't force you to say anything if you won't. But Iruka, know that I'm here when you need me."

The words were like a knife, twisting in his heart. Words that gave him so much hope yet plunged him into hell at the same time. He knew the jounin did not mean it any other way. Knew that it was just Kakashi watching out for him, like he had been doing all these years. Yet, he couldn't help but hope that there would be a day, when those words held a different meaning. A meaning that would deliver him from the pain that he was feeling now.

The emotions were overwhelming. His mind was confused. The thoughts were running through his head, thoughts that shouldn't have manifest in the first place, much less being replayed in his mind every day. The tears were threatening to fall, but he fought to hold it back. It wouldn't do to break down in front of the jounin now.

"Thank you, senpai. I really appreciate that." His voice wavered slightly and he hoped Kakashi hadn't noticed.

The jounin's brow furrowed in worry when he sensed the unsteady tone. He tried to read the expression on Iruka's face, but the younger man had shied away, staring down at his bowl of noodles and the loose strands of hair covering part of his face.

Kakashi leaned back in his chair. He didn't want to push it. Whatever it was that was bothering Iruka, it seems to have gotten him on edge, and possibly on the verge of pushing the younger man into a state of breakdown. He turned away and stared at the bowl in front of him instead, speaking quietly.

"Anytime."

=-=-=-=

Kakashi and Iruka strode quietly down the bustling streets of Konoha. Neither had spoken since that awkward silence had fallen over them during lunch. Iruka was quiet, simply because he knew, if he were to say anything, he would most probably start breaking down. And Kakashi hadn't said a word, because he had no idea what to say, to put the younger man at ease.

Iruka was thankful that it was a Saturday, which means that after this, he could most probably head home and lock himself in for the rest of the day, without having to face anyone or any emotions. He had to stop dwelling in his own thoughts before he loses control and destroys the happiness that he has now. Hiding inside his house would certainly help him to rest his case.

"Kakashi-senpai, thanks for lunch. I…." Iruka swallowed. "I think I need to go back and get some rest."

The jounin nodded in understanding. "I will walk you home."

Iruka tensed. He needed his time away from Kakashi now. Having the copy nin around would leave him bereft of the ability to think straight. "That won't be necessary, senpai. I've taken up enough of your time. I wouldn't want to keep you from doing your things."

Kakashi frowned. "What are you talking about? Are you alright, Iruka?"

"Yes." Iruka licked his dry lips as the jounin's face came closer, studying him intently. "I…. I just…."

"Iruka!"

The chunin jumped at the sudden loud greeting. Kakashi scowled as he turned to see who it was that had disrupted them.

Iruka watched as Mizuki waltzed over, grinning as he spotted his friend. The tanned chunin almost let out a sigh of relief. He couldn't be more thankful for the distraction.

"Hey Iruka." Mizuki greeted cheerfully. Then he spotted the silver-haired jounin standing beside his friend and his face darkened.

"Hi, Mizuki." Iruka managed a weak smile.

The white-haired chunin turned his attention away from the older man to focus on his friend. "Hey, you look pale. Are you alright? Still suffering from the effects of last night's sake?"

"I'm fine." Iruka took a step back when the other chunin leaned in a little too close. Kakashi growled under his breath.

"Hey Iruka, I need help. Think you can offer me some assistance?" Mizuki grinned.

"What is it?"

"Well, think you can help me to study for the next teachers' entry exams? There are some concepts that I can't quite grasp." The chunin shot a glance at the copy nin at the side as he stated his proposal.

"Sure." Iruka smiled, not noticing the jounin's darkening aura. "When?"

"Now if you don't mind." Mizuki shoved his hands into his pockets and gave Iruka a pleading look. "I would like to get started as soon as possible, so that I have time to prepare myself."

Iruka sighed. Not exactly what he would have liked, but at least, the distraction was enough to shut his mind down for a while from all those thoughts. He contemplated for a moment and nodded. "Sure."

"Great. Come on, let's go to my apartment." Mizuki turned swiftly and began to lead the way.

Iruka turned to look at the jounin and was slightly surprised when he found the single grey eye narrowing at the retreating back of his friend.

"Kakashi-senpai?"

The jounin turned to look at him. But Iruka could still feel the anger emanating from the older man.

"Didn't you say you want to go home and rest?" Kakashi spoke in a tone, too calm for Iruka's liking.

"Well, Mizuki needs my help." Iruka looked away uneasily, as he felt a pang of guilt hitting him. He turned slightly and found his friend wandering further away. "I need to go now, senpai. I will see you around."

Kakashi hesitated. Then he sighed and nodded. "Go home once you are done. Don't hang around him for too long."

Iruka's eyes widened at the request. He nodded uncertainly. "I will." He turned to go.

He had barely taken two steps when Kakashi called again.

"Iruka."

He looked over the shoulder and found the jounin's solemn gaze piercing into him. He swallowed hard.

"Yes, senpai?"

Kakashi smiled. "Dinner tonight?"

Iruka paused as he considered his options. He wasn't sure if he would be ready by evening to meet the jounin again. And he certainly did not want to risk appearing so vulnerable in front of Kakashi. But then again, he had just pushed off the older man's concern for him and though Kakashi hadn't said anything, Iruka knew that he had somehow wounded the jounin's pride.

He did not want Kakashi to hate him, and he was sure that would happen if he keeps pushing the older man out of his life. Kakashi isn't stupid. Iruka knows that if he keeps finding excuses to avoid the copy nin every time he can't deal with his emotions, Kakashi would get suspicious and eventually figure out the underlying reasons. And he could risk losing everything he had built over the years with the older man.

It was better for him to hurt alone. He could just mask his feelings up just as he had over the last few months. No one needed to find out, especially not Kakashi himself.

With his mind made up, he gave the jounin a genuine smile. "Sure."

=-=-=-=

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: Startling Discoveries

Chapter 3: Startling Discoveries

Iruka stared blankly at the notes in front of him, his mind barely focusing. He sighed. The last few hours had been less fruitful than he had hoped to be. But no matter how he tried to focus, the words would just swim in front of his eyes. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, trying to get the disruptive thoughts out of his mind.

"Are you alright, Iruka?" Mizuki asked in concern.

"Yeah." Iruka sighed as he picked up the notes and read it again. "Just a headache."

"Do you want to go and lie down in the room for a while?"

"No." Iruka turned to his friend with a smile. "I'm alright."

"But you aren't well. I'm sure a rest would be good for you." Mizuki insisted.

"It's alright, Mizuki." The chunin took a glance at the clock. It was almost six in the evening. "I'm leaving soon anyway. I have another appointment. So, let's just get this done as much as we can."

"An appointment?" The white-haired chunin raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." Iruka sighed. "I'm meeting Kakashi-senpai for dinner." The mixed feelings rose in him. He was glad that he would be seeing the older man again. But with the awkwardness that had happened that afternoon, he didn't know if that was really a good idea. He just hoped that Kakashi would have just left the matter to rest and not probe into it anymore.

"An appointment with him?" Mizuki's eyes darkened.

"Yes." Iruka flipped another page of the notes.

"You've been getting on very close terms with him, haven't you?"

Iruka glanced up, surprised at the edge in his friend's tone. He blinked a few times, as the dissatisfaction on Mizuki's face became obvious.

"We've known each other since I was ten, Mizuki. And we've been close all these years." Iruka frowned, wondering what was wrong with the other man. Hadn't Mizuki known that he and Kakashi had known each other for a decade?

"Well, then here's my advice for you, Iruka. Stay away from him before it's too late." Mizuki said as he tapped his pen against the stack of papers in front of him.

"What do you mean?" Iruka stared at his friend, surprised.

Mizuki sighed. "We all know that jounin aren't stable, Iruka. And even more so with Hatake Kakashi's status. Have you ever thought about how dangerous he could be?"

Iruka frowned. "Would you just get to the point, Mizuki?"

"He's one of the most dangerous shinobi in and out of Konoha. He does things beyond our comprehension and he can do things that we can't even imagine happening." Mizuki crossed his arms on the table and eyed the other chunin intently. "What happens if he does snaps someday when you are around him?"

"I know Kakashi-senpai's reputation, Mizuki. But I don't get what you are trying to say here." Iruka's eyes narrowed, as the hints of annoyance came flowing through. What had got them started on this conversation anyway?

"Look here, Iruka. You've got to understand this. Hatake is a trained shinobi. He knows when and how to lock up his emotions. He won't feel any remorse if he ever goes insane and hurts you someday."

"Mizuki!" Iruka's voice was calm and cutting. "What has Kakashi-senpai does that have you speculating about him in such a way?"

Mizuki growled. "I'm just telling you what I've seen and heard. I care for you and I don't want anything to happen to you. He is a cold, ruthless bastard, Iruka. It won't do you any good to hang around him like that."

Somehow, that was enough. Iruka was infuriated. Mizuki had no right. No right to say such things about the jounin when he didn't understand the person beneath the cold façade. Iruka wouldn't say that he understood perfectly just what lies behind that mask. What Kakashi was truly like. But he knew from all these years that the older man just wasn't what Mizuki had said.

"That's enough!" Iruka took in a deep breath as he tried to keep his anger under control. "I appreciate your concern, Mizuki. But I think I know Kakashi-senpai more than you do. He is definitely not some crazy murderer going around slaughtering people just because he can't keep his emotions under control. And as far as I know, he has always been the one to look out for me and to take care of me. He's always there for me and –"

The emotions rose and constricted his throat as he was reminded of how the jounin had always been a part of his life, always been his pillar of strength and how over the years, his reliance on the older man had grown. To a point where he was hoping for something more that Kakashi could ever offer.

He swallowed hard through the thickness in his throat as he set the notes in his hands at the side of the table and stood up.

"I have to go."

The chunin moved to head for the door, even as he kept his anger from showing. He was angry. Angry with himself for dwelling into such emotions. Angry at how things had taken such a turn. Angry that Mizuki had assumed such cruel thoughts about the copy nin – the one person whom he loved and respected. Angry that the white-haired chunin, whom he considered a friend, had even tried to consider poisoning Iruka's mind with such slandering.

But the anger flew out of his mind and was replaced by shock when at the next moment, he found himself being pinned on the floor and his friend's angry face hovering over him.

"Mizuki, what –" Iruka struggled against the vice like grip on his wrists.

"Don't you understand, Iruka? Don't you?"

"What?" Iruka managed to get one of his wrists free and he pushed against the other man in an attempt to get him off.

"Can't you see, Iruka? That I'm concerned for you. I care for you, much more than that obnoxious jounin does. All these years, can't you see a thing?" Mizuki bit out bitterly.

"I don't understand, Mizuki. Get off me!" Iruka growled, torn between anger and panic at his friend's weird behavior.

Mizuki's eyes softened as he gaze into Iruka's ones. He reached out a hand and traced the tanned jaw line, drinking in the sight of the younger chunin. He leaned in, burying his face in the other's shoulders as Iruka tensed.

"Mizuki?" Iruka swallowed hard, half-afraid at the sudden turn of events.

"I like you Iruka. All these years, I've loved you. But you never looked in my direction, never did. In your eyes, it's just Hatake Kakashi."

Iruka froze. From two facts. First, he hadn't thought that his fondness for the jounin had been that obvious that it had warrant the attention from someone who wasn't even one of his closest friends. If Mizuki had seen this, what about those who were constantly around him? Secondly, he had never thought that Mizuki had harbored such thoughts about him, considering that they had only grown close in the last couple of years.

He had no idea how to react as his rational thoughts abandoned him and the only thing he remembered was a pair of lips descending on his own.

=-=-=-=

Kakashi stared at his tea for the longest time. Beside him, Asuma and Raidou stared at him curiously, wondering what was so fascinating about the cup of drink that was placed in front every one of them while Genma slumped on the table, still suffering from a headache, a consequence from the drinking session the previous night.

They had been sitting there for hours, meeting up for some tea, like they do every weekend when all of them are in the village. But throughout the afternoon, in the light conversations that were exchanged, Kakashi had barely said more than a few sentences.

Finally, Raidou cleared his throat and addressed the younger man.

"Kakashi, what got you so deep in thoughts?"

The copy nin glanced up briefly at his friend and shrugged. "Nothing much."

"Nothing much?" Asuma quirked an eyebrow in sardonic amusement. "You look as if you are preparing to sneak into some village and assassinate their Kage."

Kakashi sighed as he swirled the tea in his cup.

"Just what is wrong?" Raidou eyed him with concern. It just wasn't like the copy nin to get frayed in the nerves on any matters that isn't life-threatening crucial. And even if there were any such matters, Kakashi had always remained calm.

But that afternoon, the silver-haired jounin had seemed on edge, his eye had been steely cold, his posture tensed and even the way he spoke lacked the tinge of light-heartedness used in casual conversations. He could tell something was bothering Kakashi.

Genma peered up at his friend from his position on the table and managed a small grin. "Yeah, Kakashi, tell us about it. If it's nothing classified, I don't think it will have any detrimental effects. And four brains are better than one, isn't it? We may be able to offer you a solution."

Kakashi sighed and raked a hand through his hair. He hadn't been in the village much for the last few weeks, being away on missions and all. Perhaps, the others would be able to shed some light to the oddity of Iruka's behavior.

He stared at the cup in front of him as he spoke quietly. "Do you know if there is anything that could be bothering Iruka?"

The other three exchanged puzzled glances. Asuma turned to him with an interested look twinkling in his eyes. "Iruka? What happened to Iruka?"

Kakashi sighed. It seems that they were as clueless as him. He shrugged. "Who knows? He's been acting weird."

Genma sat up slightly and blinked at him. "Since when?"

Kakashi shrugged. "I wouldn't have voiced it out if I knew. But he seems pretty disturbed last night. With his drinking antics and all."

"Now that you mentioned, it does seems a little odd that he got himself so drunk." Raidou frowned. "He never does that."

"And he seems out of sorts today. When we had lunch earlier on, it was so apparent that he had something on his mind. But he just refused to say it." Kakashi leaned back in his chair.

Raidou and Asuma exchanged thoughtful glances. The bearded jounin drummed his fingers absently on the table as he ran through the events over the last few weeks, trying to pick out any abnormal conduct from the chunin. When nothing came to mind, he sighed and turned to his friend.

"So, where is he now?"

Kakashi shrugged. "With Mizuki."

"Mizuki?" Raidou blinked in surprise.

"Yeah. He said something about needing Iruka's help to study for the next entry exams."

Genma sat up straight at that sentence. "Are you kidding me?"

"What?" Kakashi stared at him bemusedly.

"Iruka is helping Mizuki to study for the entry exams? What are you going to tell me next? That the Hokage finally realizes that we are all overdue in our need for a rest and he's going to send us on a three months trip to the hot springs village, all expenses paid?" Genma snorted in mirth

Kakashi frowned. "What's so surprising about helping someone else study about the exams?"

"What's so surprising is the person in need of help is Mizuki." Genma drawled. "That kid doesn't need help. Not at all since his academy days." A yawn from the honey-haired jounin punctuated the sentence. "And I heard from Kotetsu and Izumo that he had been the one who had been helping Iruka in the studies when they first took the exams to become assistant teachers. He would have gotten through this entry exam, but apparently, they found his character a little dubious after he came home from his last mission with a dead teammate, and so, they denied his entry to become a teacher until investigations are cleared. From what I heard, he fared much better than Iruka in the exams and he knows it."

"How did you know these?" Asuma raised an eyebrow.

"Internal sources." Genma grinned. "I happen to know someone who had been on the deciding committee for the new batch of teachers."

"And he told you classified information?" Raidou frowned.

"Well, he didn't exactly say what was so doubtful about Mizuki's character. But we can all guess from experience just what he is trying to say."

Kakashi's brows furrowed in deep thoughts. What started off as mere concern for his friend had gotten a little more complicated with this little piece of knowledge. He had been trying to understand what Iruka is going through and hopefully, could offer a little help to the younger man. But now, he needs to start considering too, just what Mizuki's intentions are if he did not actually needed help for the entry exams.

So lost in thoughts, he did not realize his other three friends had stopped talking and looking at him intently.

"You are thinking too hard, Kakashi." Asuma smirked.

The jounin snorted. "I'm not."

"Right. Tell that to someone who hasn't known you for the last two decades of their lives." Raidou shook his head in amusement.

Kakashi shot him a dry look. Then he glanced at the clock in the teahouse. Almost six in the evening. He had an arrangement with Iruka that night. Pushing back his chair, he gave a nonchalant wave and stepped away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Genma called after him.

"I'm meeting Iruka for dinner."

Three pairs of eyes followed the back of the copy nin as he stepped out of the place and turned around the corner. Raidou turned back to the table and regarded his two friends.

"Personally, I don't see anything weird about Iruka's conduct. But did you guys realize that Kakashi is acting a little differently?"

Asuma gave him a thoughtful look. Genma rolled the senbon in his mouth and nodded.

"Well, initially, I thought it was just me. But now that you have brought it up, it does seem it's not an overactive imagination on my part. Kakashi does seem a little out of sorts over the last few weeks. He gets edgy and concerned over things, especially those that involves Iruka. I think what he brought up earlier about Iruka clearly tells us this. He's getting pretty observant about Iruka's every movement."

"Yes. If I didn't know him any better, I would have said he was being a little overly protective of Iruka. Maybe even possessive. But Kakashi never do such things and everything he does has a purpose behind it." Asuma grunted. "God knows just what exactly he's thinking."

Raidou sighed. So he wasn't the only one who had noticed the change in the copy nin. Sure, he had known that over the years, Kakashi and Iruka had grown much closer and the bond between them was much stronger than any other than they had built with the rest of their friends.

And it was somewhat surprising to see how Kakashi had grown to become so much more attentive to Iruka and noticing every signs of discomfort and worries at first glance that he was beginning to wonder, if this relationship had somehow grown beyond the boundaries of platonic.

But what was perplexing was that Kakashi didn't seem to have noticed the change in the direction of his attentiveness towards the chunin and Raidou couldn't help worrying how it will be affecting the copy nin subconsciously.

=-=-=-=

* * *


	4. Chapter 4: Silent Breaking

**A/N: I will try to get another one or two chapters up during the next two days. There won't be any updates after that until end of next week as I will be out of the country. ^_^ Well, do enjoy this chapter. I have to admit that I rushed this out, so it may not be exactly that great. Sorry. =.=**

* * *

Chapter 4: Silent Breaking

Iruka slammed the door shut and leaned against it, as he tried to get his ragging breath under control.

He clutched his chest, as the ability to stay breathing seems to elude him. The pain was overwhelming and there was nothing he could do to alleviate it.

His mind was in turmoil. He couldn't even begin to comprehend just what had happened. The only thing he knew was that one moment, he had been at Mizuki's house, ready to head for home and the next, he was pinned to the ground, listening to his friend's confession and the kiss after that had shocked him out of his senses.

He couldn't even remember how he had freed himself from the bruising hold Mizuki had held him in, or how he had gotten home. The only thing running through his mind was the kiss, almost tender and hesitant at first, before it grew wilder, more demanding.

Tears rolled down his cheeks as fear and grief gripped him. He felt the guilt hit him square in the chest as the events came crashing through his mind.

He had almost succumbed to the tempting offer. Had almost accepted Mizuki out of a desperate attempt to get his thoughts away from Kakashi. He had almost given in to the proposition in order to curb the pain that threatens to engulf him every time Kakashi comes close to him, but could never offer the intimacy that Iruka longs for.

He had almost allowed himself to dishonour his feelings for the copy nin and tried to take the easy way out.

But at the last moment, just as things had gotten heated, and one of Mizuki's free hands had been roaming his body, Iruka's sensibility had hit him hard and images of Kakashi had came crashing through.

He remembered the warm smiles, the soft tone of encouragements, the affectionate little gestures and the care and concern that the older man often emanates. Every little thing that Kakashi had ever done for him had rang so clear that it was screaming out a warning to him that he can't just seek out another solace if he still wants to be worthy of Kakashi's concern.

Even though the jounin knew nothing of his affections, Iruka knows he will never be able to forgive himself if he allows his feelings for Kakashi to be trampled on by such a flippant confession.

Iruka drew his knees up to his chest and buried his face in between them, crying brokenly.

He had almost caused irreparable hurts to so many people because of his moment of folly. He could have hurt Mizuki, knowing he will never love the chunin or even give his heart wholly to him. He could have hurt Tsubaki, who had considered him a friend and yet, he had almost torn her and Mizuki apart. He could have hurt himself, knowing that he was living in a delusion, a lie that he had woven himself. And most of all, he could hurt Kakashi, if he ever comes to the knowledge that his concern for Iruka had been for nothing.

He pressed the back of his hand to his eyes as the hot tears came spilling through. The wretched sobs tore from his throat as he condemned his own weakness, his own frivolousness and his unworthiness of the jounin's friendship. What had gotten into him that he could decide so casually at that moment in time to throw away whatever he has for Kakashi?

Perhaps the heavens had been right in not giving in to his desires. If he could be so flippant about his feelings, then he really does not deserve to have Kakashi return anything.

=-=-=-=

Kakashi stood outside the door in stunned silence. Did he really hear the sobs that were coming through that thick wooden door?

Ha masked his chakra and stepped closer, leaning against the door.

There was no mistaking it. He had heard those whimpering too many times during his younger years to not recognise it.

He felt his heart clenched. Had something happened to Iruka? What had gotten him so upset? As far as he knew, the chunin hadn't shed a tear in the last few years. Iruka had grown stronger, physically and emotionally. He couldn't quite comprehend what it was that had tore the chunin apart and made him bawl like the ten-year-old so many years ago.

He stared at the door, knowing that Iruka is no longer the kid that he knew and would definitely not be in favour of the idea of having the copy nin sees him in his moment of weakness. But Kakashi knew he couldn't leave the chunin to just break like this.

Torn between his own dilemmas, Kakashi raked his hand through his hair in frustration as he contemplated his options. When another broken wail tore into the silence, the jounin clenched his fist and steeled himself for a moment. Then he raised his hand and knocked lightly.

=-=-=-=

Iruka froze when he heard the knocking on the door and the familiar voice after that.

"Iruka."

There was a momentary silence. He held back the sobs in his throat, trying to mask his presence, hoping that the older man would leave him alone if he got no response in return.

"Open the door, Iruka."

He shook his head desperately and his frame trembled. He couldn't bear it. Couldn't bear having Kakashi so close now. He would lose it. He knew he would.

He swallowed hard and tried to keep his voice composed as he spoke pass the agony lodged in his throat. "Leave me alone, senpai."

He could feel the spike in chakra in the other man. Kakashi was getting frustrated. He buried his face in his arms, trying to block out the voice of the jounin. He heard an audible sigh and Kakashi spoke in a soft, placating voice.

"What is it, Iruka? Open the door and we can talk."

The concern amplified the pain in his heart. He didn't deserve them. Didn't deserve the soothing words, or the affection that Kakashi gives him. "Just leave me, senpai. I'm not worthy of your time."

He knew it wasn't like him to put himself down. But right now, all he wanted was to be left alone, to wallow in his own misery and push his emotions back to the furthest of his mind before anyone else find out.

"Iruka, if you don't open the door, I'm going to break it down."

Iruka bit his lips as the tears rolled down his eyes. Why did Kakashi have to make it so difficult for him? So difficult for him to forget, to let go. A harsh sob hitched from his throat and his heart clenched tighter the worry in the jounin's voice became evident as he called out for the younger man.

He stood shakily from his position by the door and hesitated. He knew Kakashi will not leave just like that. Taking a deep breath, he unlocked the door and left it to swing open as he turned towards the direction of his bedroom.

He could feel Kakashi's eye on him as the older man stepped into the apartment, watching his slumped posture and the out of character defeated look.

Kakashi studied his friend quietly; unsure of what turn of events had led to the chunin's state of dejection. He closed the door behind him and strode purposefully towards the younger man. He stopped a few steps behind him and raked his hand through his hair in frustration.

"What's wrong, Iruka?"

The chunin did not say anything. He merely shook his head in response as he placed his hand on the door knob, ready to enter the room.

His eyes widened when a pale hand enclosed over his own, halting all movements. He immediately jerked away and took two steps back, eyeing the older man uncertainly before averting his gaze quickly.

But Kakashi had caught the lost look on his face. Saw the red-rimmed eyes and the tear-streaked cheeks. The jounin stepped forward and held his shoulder in a firm but gentle grip.

"What happened, Iruka? What got you so upset?"

Iruka reached up a hand, pushing weakly at the older man's, trying to free himself from the grasp. He couldn't stand having the person who had stolen his heart unknowingly being in such close proximity with him. He wouldn't be able to hold back and he would break completely.

"It's nothing. Nothing worth worrying."

"I don't think so." Kakashi's eye narrowed at the chunin's futile attempts in trying to push him off. He could feel the edge in the younger man and the irregularity in the chakra, signalling the level of stress that Iruka was under.

Finally, after a brief struggle, Iruka's shoulders slumped in defeat and he gave up any resistance. He pressed his palm over an eye as he shook his head. "I don't deserve this, senpai. I don't deserve having you so concerned about me."

Kakashi stared at him in bewilderment. "What Iruka? What are you talking about?"

The younger man's control broke and he went slack in the copy nin's grip, as the tortured sobs tore from his throat. Kakashi was quick to react, pulling Iruka against him, to support his weight before the chunin crumbles to the floor.

"Iruka, please. I can't do anything if you don't tell me." The jounin said quietly as he rubbed Iruka's back soothingly. Then his eye darkened, as he remembered who the last person the chunin was with before this breakdown.

"Tell me, Iruka. Is it Mizuki? What did he say to you? Or did he do anything?"

Iruka shook his head as he pressed his face against the jounin's vest, letting the tears flow from his eyes. For a moment, he felt like the child again. The ten-year-old who sought comfort in the young ANBU's arms after the Kyuubi attack and who clung on to his silver-haired caretaker's shirt without reservations.

For a moment, he wished things had never changed.

Kakashi sighed as he held the distraught younger man. He wished there was something more he can do for Iruka, to soothe whatever hurts he is feeling. But he knew there's only so much he can do and there are certain boundaries that he should never cross.

=-=-=-=

Iruka turned slightly in his bed as he tried to open his eyes, only to realise something was placed over them. Reaching up, he came in contact with a cold towel. He fumbled for a moment as he slowly removed the cloth, trying not to drop the ice pack that was wrapped inside it. He blinked a few times as his eyes opened and he tried to adjust to the darkness in the room.

He shifted slightly and looked out of the window. It was night. He sat up in his bed as he shook his head, trying to clear it. The clock at the bedside table read eight in the evening.

The events earlier on in the day came crashing through and he felt a lump rising up in his throat. He buried his face in his hands as he tried to keep the thoughts out of his mind and his emotions at bay.

He had no idea when he had fallen asleep. But the fatigue from the mental stress had been enough to wear him down. The only thing he remembered last was the warm body of Kakashi and the soothing words as the jounin tried to calm him down.

He studied the room quietly and noted that the jounin was nowhere in sight. But as he reached over to flick the bedside lamp on, he found a note neatly placed beside it. Picking it up, he scanned through the message quickly and a small smile found its way to his lips as he read the short note from Kakashi telling him that he had gone to pick up dinner and would be back shortly.

He sighed and placed the paper back where he had found it and shifted himself out of bed. He had gotten the older man worried earlier on and he didn't want to put any more stress on Kakashi. It would be best for him to just put that usual cheerful smile back in place to let the jounin know that he was alright. Would be alright. And that what happened earlier on was just an unusual case of breakdown from stress.

It would be fine. He knew it. As long as he can carry on with the act, Kakashi won't have to find out anything.

=-=-=-=

Kakashi gave the ramen stall owner a wave as he picked up his take-outs. He stepped out away from the counter, heading for Iruka's home. As he turned the corner, he spotted Mizuki walking a distance ahead of him. He frowned darkly as his single eye followed the path of the other man.

Glancing around, he decided on his path of travel and quietly, he leapt up onto a nearby roof and sped on ahead.

=-=-=-=

Mizuki shoved his hands into his pocket as he trudged down the road, his fists clenched in anger. He just couldn't understand it. He knew he was good enough for Iruka. In the last few years since they had been friends, he had worked hard to gain the younger man's trust. Why couldn't Iruka just give them a chance to try out their relationship?

His eyes darkened as he recalled how in a moment of daze, Iruka had muttered Kakashi's name, and how the younger chunin had pushed him off and bolted out of his apartment shortly after.

He seethed, silently contemplating on thoughts of how to break up the friendship between Iruka and Kakashi. The two were getting too close for his liking and it is interfering with his plans of making Iruka his.

He did not notice the silent figure approaching him; neither did he note the killing intent that the other person was unleashing.

That is until he is a mere three steps away.

"Mizuki-san."

The chunin startled a little before regaining his composure quickly. His eyes narrowed visibly when he finally noticed the other man in front of him.

"Kakashi-san, how may I help you?" Mizuki managed to plaster a smile on his face.

The jounin snorted as he eyed the white-haired man. Finally, after a moment of silence, he returned his gaze to meet the eyes of the other man, his voice dangerously low as he spoke.

"If you are Iruka's friend, then treat him with respect. If I ever find out that your words or actions are causing him distress again, trust me. I will personally make you regret it." Kakashi turned around as he prepared to head off. "And rest assure that I keep to my every word."

Mizuki tensed as the words rolled out smoothly from the copy nin and each sentence was layered with a warning. Had Iruka told Kakashi what had went on that afternoon? He had thought Iruka would be too dazed to register anything. He gritted his teeth as he watched the jounin stalked off.

Kakashi is the barrier between him and Iruka. If he wants to win this game, he has to divert Iruka's attention from the jounin. And he will do whatever he can to succeed.

=-=-=-=

* * *


	5. Chapter 5: Seeking Favors

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. And well, as I have mentioned previously, I won't be doing any updates until next weekend. Sorry about that.**

**And thanks to everyone who has been reviewing and commenting. I appreciate and hold close to every single feedback and encouragement. ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 5: Seeking Favors

Iruka turned when he heard the door opened and he walked out from the kitchen to greet his visitor.

"Senpai."

The jounin toed off his sandals and walked up to where Iruka stood near the kitchen and studied him quietly.

"Are you alright?"

Iruka laughed awkwardly and scratched the side of his head. "Yes. I'm sorry to get you so worried this afternoon. It's just…. I think the stress is getting to me."

Kakashi was unconvinced. But he decided it would be best if he didn't push any further. Iruka needs his time to get over whatever had happened and probing deeper into it would probably dig up old wounds and cause further hurts to the younger man. Though, he made it a point to keep it in mind to find out what was going on from their other friends.

Iruka watched the bags held in the pale hands and a grin appeared on his face. "I see ramen. What else is there?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Some stir-fry, tempura and yakitori."

Iruka raised an eyebrow. "If I remember right, you don't eat tempura."

"It's for you." Kakashi walked over to the dining table. Setting down the bags, he started to bring out the containers and arranged it on the table. "I gathered you would be hungry since you didn't eat much during lunch."

"Well, you are right. I'm starving." Iruka walked into the kitchen and poured the hot water into two cups. The cheeriness was evident in the tone. But Kakashi vaguely wondered how much of that is sincere.

Iruka turned and walked to where the jounin was and set down the two cups of tea. He studied the food on the table, with a twinkle of amusement in his eyes. "But this is still a little too much even for my standards."

"Maa… We have all night to finish this." Kakashi's eye arched up in cheerfulness as he sat down in one of the chairs. "And if we can't, you can always keep it for breakfast tomorrow."

Iruka laughed as he plopped down in the seat in front of the jounin and opened up the containers. "Sounds good. Saves me the trouble of having to prepare breakfast tomorrow morning."

"Eh sensei? Did I hear that right? I don't remember you ever finding cooking a trouble. Why, did your bad culinary skills come back to haunt you?" Kakashi grinned.

Iruka quirked an eyebrow and smirked as he picked up one of the covers of the containers and flung it at the older man, who caught it before it hits him in the face. "I will have you know that cooking is still one of my favourite pastimes. And that I never let my past failures stop me from improving. If you are still going to harp on the past incidents, I'm not going to feed you anymore."

"Is that a threat?" Kakashi stared at him in mild amusement. "Maa…. Surely you can't be that cruel to let me starve?"

Iruka laughed as he picked up his chopsticks and started digging into his ramen. "Well, I thought you were always a better chef than me? After all, you were always the one working in the kitchen when we were younger. I'm sure you could feed yourself just fine."

"You just want me to admit it, don't you?" Kakashi pulled down his mask and shoved the ramen into his mouth. "Well, fine. I will just humour you. Hmm…. You have definitely improved over the years and I should say your skills in the kitchen are much better than mine." The jounin grinned. "So, I would definitely prefer your cooking more than my own."

Iruka chuckled as he took a sip from his tea. "Well, flattery doesn't work in the long run, senpai."

"It's the truth." Kakashi winked. The chunin snorted in mirth.

Kakashi smiled; glad to see that the younger man's mood had taken on a lighter notch. Having grown so used to Iruka's cheerful tinkle laughter and the ever present gentle smile, the jounin just didn't like it when Iruka's temperament takes on a depressing turn. The afternoon had been worrying, he had to admit. Iruka hadn't broken down like this in years, the last time when he was sixteen and had made his first kill. But even then, Kakashi knew, that the reason for this time wasn't work-related, but rather there was more to it.

=-=-=-=

Dinner was a light affair with the usual conversations and jokes. And when Kakashi finally left the chunin's apartment, it was almost close to midnight.

The single grey eye curved into an arc as the jounin stood by the door. "Well Iruka, we did finish all the food in the end."

Iruka laughed. "I still find it hard to believe. That was a lot of food."

Kakashi grinned. "Well, the company helps. When you are dining with the right person, you tend to enjoy eating more, wouldn't you?"

Iruka managed to keep the grin on his face despite his own raging emotions. "I guess. Though it seems like I can't escape having to make breakfast tomorrow."

"Guess I should have bought more earlier on." Kakashi chuckled.

"Oh no. On second thoughts, I think I would like to have fresh food to start off my day." Iruka leaned against the door frame as he smirked at the older man. "Even if it's a weekend."

"Well, I was right in saying you never find cooking a trouble." The jounin turned to leave. "Have a good night rest, Iruka. I will be off now."

Iruka nodded. "Thanks for the dinner, senpai."

"Anytime." Kakashi took two steps forward and then paused in his steps. Iruka raised an eyebrow at the older man's hesitation.

"Senpai?"

The jounin's voice was low as he spoke in a serious tone, all sense of the light-heartedness earlier on had faded away. "You know Iruka, I used to think that you bear too much emotions to be a shinobi. But over the years, I guess I have to say that smiles still suit you best." Kakashi tilted his head and looked over his shoulder. "But, don't ever force yourself to be happy if you aren't really. It's alright to be selfish sometimes. Don't carry your burdens by yourself. We are all here to lend you the support."

The smile faltered and Iruka looked away. His throat constricted with emotions as the words rang in his mind. He sighed deeply before raising his eyes to meet the copy nin's. "Thank you senpai."

Kakashi nodded. "Good night, Iruka."

"Good night." Iruka watched as the jounin started to depart from his apartment. He hesitated and then called out softly. "Kakashi-senpai."

Kakashi turned slightly. Iruka smiled softly. "Drop by for breakfast tomorrow morning?"

A silver brow rose questioningly. Iruka laughed. "Well, you bought me lunch and dinner today. I should at least show my appreciation."

The jounin chuckled lightly and nodded. "Sure. See you tomorrow."

=-=-=-=

Izumo stepped into the pub, scanning the place quickly. Finding his companions at a table in the dark corner, he hurried over quietly.

"Good evening. Sorry I'm late."

Asuma waved off the apology and gestured for him to sit down. "What would you like to drink?"

The chunin placed an order for his drink before he turned to the two older men in front of him. "Well, I got the message. So what is it that you need to see me so urgently?"

"We aren't the ones wanting to see you. The person who arranged for this meeting isn't here yet." Raidou smiled dryly.

"Oh?" Izumo frowned. "Something happened?"

"I don't think it's anything serious. But well, Kakashi wouldn't call for us so late at night without a reason either. Guess we will have to sit it out and wait for him to tell us what's going on." Asuma grunted. He tilted his head a little and squinted in the darkness, a smirk forming on his face. "He's here."

Three pairs of eyes watched as the copy nin strode over to them nonchalantly, raising his hand in a half wave.

"Kakashi-senpai." Izumo greeted as the jounin took his seat.

"Good evening, Izumo."

"Well Kakashi, what is it that have you gathering us so late at night?" Asuma asked as he filled a cup of sake and shoved it to the man.

Kakashi took a swipe from the cup and eyed his three companions. His gaze finally rested on the only chunin in the group. Izumo gulped.

"Well, I will get straight to the point. Izumo, I have a favor to ask of you."

"That's new." Raidou looked at him in amusement.

Izumo eyed the older man uncertainly. "What is it, Kakashi-senpai?"

Kakashi stared at his drink for a moment before he looked up briefly to regard the people at the table. "Whatever I'm going to say stays here. No one is to leak anything out."

Asuma raised an eyebrow. Izumo and Raidou exchanged glances. All of them nodded their agreement.

Kakashi sighed and raked a hand through his hair. "Iruka broke down early this evening. Badly."

Raidou blinked a few times. Asuma stared at him in surprise. Izumo shifted in his seat as he turned to the copy nin, with worry in his eyes. "How is he now?"

"He's better, though I wouldn't say totally fine." The jounin swirled his drink and watched as the liquid rolled around in the cup.

"What happened? He has always been in control of his own emotions. And I don't think there's anything major going on in his life lately to cause a breakdown." Raidou frowned, concern evident in the eyes.

"I wish I knew." Kakashi sighed. "He wouldn't say anything and I've never actually seen him so depressed before. He got me a little concerned with the way he was putting himself down."

"What did he say?" Asuma asked.

"That doesn't matter. I've got a feeling though, Mizuki was the one who caused him to snap." The silver-haired jounin's eye darkened. "He was the last person Iruka was with before I found him in his apartment breaking."

"Mizuki?" Raidou's brows furrowed in agitation.

"Yes. Anyway, we are not here to discuss what happened." Kakashi paused. "Whatever it is, the issue is still bothering Iruka. He may push himself over the edge again."

The others nodded in understanding.

"So, you want us to help watch over him in case he does anything crazy?" Asuma stared at him with a knowing look.

"As a matter of fact, yes. I took into consideration Iruka's pride and didn't have any intention to let anyone in on this initially. But I will be away on a long-term mission from Monday onwards with Genma. I will be away about a month or so. So, in the meantime, someone needs to watch him. And also, to keep an eye on Mizuki. I got a feeling he's planning something. And it has got to do with Iruka." Kakashi frowned.

"Don't worry. We will deal with it." Raidou smiled reassuringly.

Kakashi nodded and turned to chunin. "Anyway, Izumo. Now that's been settled, I have something I need to find out from you. You and Iruka have always been close. Do you have any idea what has been bothering him lately?"

Izumo pursed his lips as he appeared deep in thoughts. Slowly, he shook his head. "No. But I did find him on more than one occasion, staring blankly into space, as though he's musing over something. And whenever he does that, there's always this look of disappointment on his face. Almost sad, but it never lasted long. He would be back to his usual self once he snaps out of it."

The three jounin became attentive to that piece of information.

"When did this start?" Raidou probed.

"I'm not too sure." Izumo tugged at his bandanna as he tried to recall. "About two or three months back? Or maybe even earlier. I can't remember exactly when. But it had only happened in the recent few months."

"And you didn't ask him about it?" Asuma asked.

'I did. Quite a few times. But he told me it was nothing. I thought the stress of the entry exams is coming down hard on him, so I left him alone."

"Do you think it's linked to what is bothering him now?" Raidou mused.

"I would think so, since the entry exams are over and he is apparently not getting over anything." Kakashi sighed.

"Perhaps I should try and talk to him again?" Izumo eyed his three superiors tentatively.

"That's provided he will even begin to talk." Asuma pointed out. "Kakashi tried. But it seems like he's pretty stubborn about keeping this to himself."

"Well, I can always work at this from different angles. I've known him since he was six. There are ways that I know how to dig secrets out of him and I do know how to read his little antics pretty well." Izumo grinned.

Kakashi contemplated for a moment and nodded. "You could try. But don't push him too hard."

"Yes. We have enough insane shinobi around. We don't need to create another one." Raidou smiled wryly. "Go easy on him."

Izumo nodded. "I know what to do."

"Let me know if you find out anything." Kakashi smiled.

"Of course, senpai." Izumo stepped away from his seat. "I have to go now. Good night to all of you."

"Same to you, Izumo." Raidou nodded slightly as the chunin left the pub.

Asuma watched the retreating back stepped out of the exit and turned to his friends. "Do you think getting Izumo to talk to him will work?"

"It's worth a try." Kakashi sighed. "I have a feeling that if Iruka doesn't get this out, it will have an adverse impact on him. And if it comes to a point where he breaks completely and poses a threat to the village, we will have to step in or in the worst case, get Ibiki to step in and get it out of him forcibly. I wouldn't want to have to resort to that."

The other two nodded quietly.

Kakashi downed his cup of sake and stood up. The other two watched him.

"Leaving already?" Raidou stared at him in amusement.

"Yes. I'm meeting Iruka tomorrow morning for breakfast." Kakashi rubbed his temples tiredly.

"You are really worried about him, aren't you?" Asuma noted with a grin.

"After the breakdown this evening, he is certainly worth worrying about." Kakashi snorted.

"That I agree. But there's isn't much that I can do. If you, whom he is so attached to, is clueless as to how to offer help, there's nothing more I can do. But I will give you my word and watch over him while you are away." Asuma smirked.

Kakashi shoved his hands into his pocket. "Thanks. "

Raidou nodded. "Good luck on your mission. Come back in one piece."

The silver-haired jounin snorted as he raised his hand in a half wave and walked away.

=-=-=-=

* * *


	6. Chapter 6: New Speculations

**A/N: I'm back!! Cheers to everyone! Thanks, I had a great time for my holiday. And I did get some new inspirations for new fics, which I hope, I do have the time to pen it down.**

**Anyway, enough of my ramblings. Here's the next chapter and well, after this chapter, there will be more developments going on between Kakashi, Iruka and Mizuki and also Izumo's understanding of his friend's feelings.**

**Well, enjoy! And forgive me if this chapter is a little too stiff. I'm trying to get my writing momentum back. =.= Feedbacks and comments are all welcome. ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 6: New Speculations

Izumo had been studying his friend quietly for a while now ever since the fateful conversation he had with Kakashi.

The jounin was right. Now that he actually start looking closer, something was wrong with his friend. The smiles were strained, the cheerfulness seemed put on. There was something hiding behind that carefree nature. Perhaps it wouldn't be evident to any other person, but Izumo had known Iruka for more than a decade and he knew when things about the tanned chunin just weren't right.

Izumo sighed as he fiddled with the pen on the mission room desk as he sat through his shift. It has been more than a month since the discussion and he has yet to have got a chance to grab Iruka and make him talk. The newly instated academy teacher was busy with school, planning lessons, dealing with the ninja wannabes, attending teachers-parents meetings and at times, manning the mission room desk. All in all, Iruka was just busy.

There had been a few occasions when Izumo had managed to catch his friend alone. But when he started noting Iruka's lack of focus in the recent months, the tanned chunin would swiftly avoid the topic and pretended to be busy with work.

Though, it didn't escape Izumo's eyes the differing reactions that Iruka had when they were talking about other topics in the few moments of leisure that they had together.

He had seen the way that the brown eyes lit up when they talk about certain things and the hidden pain that came swiftly after. He knew the soft look of affection on the teacher's face when they discussed about their friends. He understood every little act, from the clenching of fists, to the furrowing of brows or the tensing of body and he noted which kinds of conversations will lead to such reactions from Iruka.

Izumo glanced around the unusually quiet mission room as he contemplated quietly if he should test out a theory of his on Iruka. He doesn't know what kind of an impact it will have on the younger man and he didn't want to hurt him.

He remembered an incident from the past where he and Kotetsu had teased the then ten-year-old Iruka. The vehement denial had him laughing for days after that and the blush on Iruka's face didn't quite leave him for at least a week. Though, both he and Kotetsu, being young then, was almost certain that the attachment that Iruka had was definitely one that was linked romantically, they had gradually forgot about the teasing incident as the years went by.

But now, as he thought back, Izumo was beginning to wonder if what they had said then had actually been right.

Someone entered the room and submitted a mission report, bringing the chunin away from his train of thoughts. He scanned through the report, making sure everything was in place and stamped the approval chop on it, before giving the shinobi an approving nod.

As he watched the shinobi walked out of the mission room, he shifted his gaze to the wall clock. Another half an hour and he would be off. Perhaps he could catch Iruka today.

=-=-=-=

Iruka was bent over the stack of assignments and grading away when the door to the classroom slid open. He glanced up slightly to check if he was needed for anything and was mildly surprised when he saw his friend leaning against the door frame.

"Knew you would be here." Izumo grinned as he walked up to the desk and sat on the edge of it. "Busy?"

"Yes." Iruka sighed and tugged at his ponytail. "The students were way too rowdy and so I got them to write a ten page report on the different types of chakra elements and their understanding about them. Now, I have to grade all these essays. Sometimes, I wonder if I'm punishing myself as well."

Izumo chuckled. "Well, guess that's the life of a teacher eh?"

Iruka nodded as he turned his attention back to the assignments. "Yes. But it does get enjoyable after a while. Takes your mind away from mindless thoughts."

"You have mindless thoughts too?" Izumo stared at him incredulously.

"I'm just saying that. Staying busy keeps you out of troubles." Iruka laughed. "So, what brings you here? Something for me?"

"Not exactly." Izumo smiled, deciding to hold off his plan until he gets Iruka to loosen up. "Just wondering how you are doing."

"We just saw each other three days ago, Izumo. You got all the updates you want." Iruka shook his head in amusement. "I'm not going through any life alteration changes. So there aren't any other things fascinating to tell you about."

"I don't need a reason to look a friend up, Iruka." Izumo snorted. "And definitely not to pry into your life."

Iruka laughed. "Right, I'm sorry. So, would you like to go and grab a coffee in the staff lounge?"

"I thought you are busy?" Izumo quirked an eyebrow.

"I could do with a break." Iruka stretched himself. "I've been staring at these papers for the last four hours."

Izumo grinned. "Well, let's go."

=-=-=-=

Mizuki seethed as he stood around the corner, watching as Iruka and Izumo chatted happily, heading towards the staff lounge. He clenched his fists. It was infuriating when all he could do was watch how the teacher's friends clamored around him, showering him with attention, and he couldn't even get close enough to talk to him.

Ever since Iruka had bolted from his apartment that day, he had been trying to catch the younger man and talk things out. He wanted to show Iruka that he was serious when he made that proclamation and he would do everything just to have the younger chunin accept him. He had even considered the fact that Iruka could have been bothered by the fact that he and Tsubaki was a couple and he was prepared to make a clean break with the kunoichi. He would even pretend to get along with Iruka's group of friends, until he is able to sway the chunin's mind and keep him away from the group of jounin and chunin who seem to hang around him every minute of the day.

He had thought of every possible scenario that could happen and had made flawless plans for each. But hell, never in his life had he known Iruka to be this evasive.

The brunette made every attempt to avoid him, possibly out of awkwardness. Every time he sees Mizuki, he would turn in the other direction. There were times when the white-haired chunin could catch the younger man unaware. But every time he tried to approach, whether it was out of mere coincidence or it was because his every move was being monitored, someone else would beat him to it and approach Iruka, engaging him in small talks or pulling him away from his desk for a meal or drink. Sometimes it was Raidou, other times Asuma. On occasions, it was Aoba, Kotetsu, Kurenai, Hayate or Kagari.

But the one that hung around Iruka the most was Izumo. Mizuki gritted his teeth as he watched the duo disappeared around the corner.

Previously, Iruka always hung around Kakashi, and it had been hard for him to approach the younger man without getting some death glares thrown his way by the jounin. Much as he doesn't like Kakashi and would gladly challenge the copy nin any time, he still had the clarity of mind to know the disparity in their skills level and wisely knew when to stay out of the older man's way. He had to time his meeting with Iruka perfectly to make it looked like a coincidence and he was getting irritated.

But a few weeks back, Mizuki had heard that the jounin was away on a long-term mission, and he had thought that this was an opportunity to get close to Iruka. But then, Izumo appeared out of nowhere and stayed close to the academy teacher at every chance, cutting Mizuki's planned time with Iruka into half.

And if that wasn't frustrating enough, he was filled with envy every time he watched Iruka's friends touched him, joked with him and hugged him. He had growled with displeasure, hated every friendly gesture. Iruka was his. Only his to touch and hug and love. No one else should have that right.

His eyes narrowed as he turned away and strode down the corridor of the academy angrily. He could have just stomp up to the two friends and tear Iruka away from the other chunin. He had no doubts that Izumo's skills are nowhere near his. But no, he wouldn't take any drastic measures for now. He wouldn't want Iruka to hate him or run away from him again. No, that wouldn't do. Not when Iruka isn't branded as his yet.

But he was certain of one thing. Nothing and no one will deter him from making Iruka his. Not Izumo. Not that group of jounin and chunin. And not even Kakashi.

=-=-=-=

Izumo stirred his coffee quietly as he watched his friend walked over with his coffee and settled down in front of him. Iruka lifted his head and met his eyes.

"Something on your mind?"

Izumo shook his head as he averted his attention back to his cup of coffee, watching as the steam rose from the cup. "Not really."

The academy teacher snorted. "Izumo, we grew up together. I know when something is bothering you."

The other chunin wanted to laugh at the irony. He had been trying to find out the root to his friend's troubles. But yet, here he was, being questioned by the same person if something was bothering him. He shook his head as he turned amused. He contemplated a little, before deciding that perhaps he should start on friendlier topics to set his friend's mind at ease first.

"Nothing is bothering me, Iruka. Perhaps you should worry for yourself instead." He chuckled when Iruka scowled at him. He stared briefly at his coffee before looking up to study the tanned chunin's face. "So, it seems to me that you are pretty caught up with work lately."

Iruka groaned. "Yes. I'm still trying to adjust to being a full-time academy teacher. It's much tougher than being an assistant teacher, though I have to admit that it's pretty fun too."

Izumo laughed at the cheerful grin on his friend's face. "Glad to see you are enjoying it."

Iruka nodded. "Yes. I'm glad I made that decision to try out to become an academy teacher. And I guess I have Kakashi-senpai to thank for that."

"I'm pretty much surprised when he told you to go for the entry exams. I would have thought he would want you to go on to become a jounin after all those efforts he put in training you." Izumo chuckled.

"Yes. He's a good friend. Always have been. Sometimes I wonder if he knows me better than I do myself." Iruka said, a note of wistfulness in his tone.

The other chunin watched his friend contemplatively. Then clearing his throat, he chose his words carefully, taking caution not to tread on anything more than necessary. "The two of you have always been close. I wouldn't be surprised if he knows you well enough." He paused, as he stared out of the window behind Iruka. "He's been away for more than a month now. So, do you miss him?"

From the corner of his eyes, he could see Iruka tensed visibly. Then, a moment later, the forced smile, which he had seen too many times over the last few weeks, plastered itself on the tanned chunin's face. He cringed inwardly at the obligatory cheerfulness. "It's not the first time anyway. There are times when he's away from the village for weeks and weeks on end. And I'm not a kid who needs him around every minute. We each have our own duties to fulfill."

A frown appeared on the brunette's face. "Though it's a little worrying. He's overdue in his return and I heard there hadn't been news from him and Genma-senpai for the last one week."

Izumo shifted his glance back to his friend's face. He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut short when someone came bursting into the room.

"There you two are." Kotetsu gasped out as he tried to catch his breath.

"What's with the rush?" Izumo raised an eyebrow.

"Hospital, guys!" Kotetsu drew in a few deep breaths as he tried to calm his raging breath from running through the entire academy, trying to look for his friends.

"What? Catch your breath before you talk, Ko." Izumo frowned.

Kotetsu swallowed and stood upright, trying to talk as coherent as he could. "Kakashi-senpai and Genma-senpai are back. They are in the hospital now."

Iruka bolted up in his seat. "How are they?"

"Bad. Critically injured and chakra depletion." Kotetsu eyed his two friends. "Last I heard the medics are operating on them."

Izumo turned slightly to regard Iruka. The brunette had paled considerably and Izumo could see the slight tremble in the frame. He turned to the dark-haired chunin standing by the door. "We will head there now."

Kotetsu nodded. "I will see you later. I have to go inform the rest."

Izumo watched as his friend turned and hurried away from the academy. He walked over to Iruka and placed a comforting grip on his shoulder. "Let's go over and take a look, Iruka."

=-=-=-=

Mizuki turned his head, mildly surprised when he felt the irregularity of a chakra signal that he knew so well. He was just in time to catch sight of Iruka and Izumo leaping up onto a nearby roof and racing across the buildings in the village, apparently heading for somewhere in a hurry.

Something must have happened. He was sure of that. Why else would Iruka be in such a great distress?

He smirked. Now, this could be a chance for him. If Iruka is so upset, whatever happened must have affected him greatly and Mizuki knew that this is the time when the younger chunin would be most vulnerable. It's time for him to step in to offer the comfort and hopefully, to bring their relationship onto a new level.

He leapt up onto the same roof and his gaze followed the two flickering bodies as they travelled from building to building. Making sure to keep at a safe distance, he followed them quietly, tracing their tracks and heading towards the place where they seem eager to get to.

=-=-=-=

* * *


	7. Chapter 7: Conflicting Thoughts

**A/N: Thanks everyone, for the encouragements in the last chapter. I hope this one won't fall below your expectations either. ^_^ And yes, here, Mizuki makes his move. And well, I know everyone is waiting for him to die. I promise you won't have to wait long. *grins* But I decide I should be an angel once in a while and I will let him enjoy some bliss first before sending him to hell.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Conflicting Thoughts

Raidou looked up when he heard running footsteps approaching him and his two friends skidded to a halt before him.

"What happened?" Hayate tilted his head and looked at the light above the door leading to the emergency room, indicating that an operation was in progress.

Raidou rubbed his temples wearily. "They were ambushed. Near the borders of Fire Country. Good thing they managed to keep themselves conscious until they reached the village gates."

Asuma chewed on his unlit cigarette as his glance darted between the two emergency rooms at opposite ends. "Let's hope they pull through this."

The three fell into silence as they waited impatiently for the medics to come out from the rooms. Another thudding of hurried footsteps made them turn.

Izumo strode up to them in a quick pace with Iruka right beside him. They glanced at the three jounin, worry in their eyes.

"How are they?" Izumo frowned.

Raidou sighed. "I sure hope they are fine. They were completely battered when they reached the village gates. It's a wonder they even managed to make it back conscious."

Iruka rubbed his face tiredly. "How long have they been in there?"

"More than an hour." Raidou mumbled as he turned his head towards one of the emergency rooms. "This is getting worrying."

"How badly are they injured?" Iruka kept his voice steady, though knowledge that the silver-haired jounin was wounded was already eating up at him inside.

"I don't know." Raidou said hoarsely as he averted his gaze and studied his feet. "When I reached the village gates, the medics were already there trying to stabilize their conditions enough to transfer them to the hospital. All I saw were stashes of bloody gauzes and bandages. They were both so pale and their breathings were hardly there. For a moment, I thought they were dead." The scarred jounin slumped against the wall.

Iruka swallowed dryly as his knees went weak. He leaned against the wall for support as Izumo stood beside him, watching him silently.

"They will be fine, Iruka." Izumo said quietly.

"Yeah, I know." The brunette answered absently as his senses grew numb and he was completely unaware of the unshed tears that were brimming in his eyes.

=-=-=-=

Mizuki pressed himself against the wall at the corner, listening in to the conversation among the group. He raised an eyebrow. So, Kakashi is injured and in the hospital. That was why Iruka had been so flustered earlier.

He peered over the corner, careful to keep himself hidden from the sharp senses of the jounin and watched Iruka intently.

The tanned chunin was trembling slightly and Mizuki could see the unnerving way the younger chunin was clenching his fists. Mizuki frowned at the way Iruka bit his lips in nervousness and the mixed emotions that crossed the young face. There was pain, worry, terror and something else which he couldn't quite point out, though he was pretty sure that he didn't like it one bit.

He considered walking over and offer comfort to the younger man, but thought against it when he noticed the other companions standing around Iruka.

He knew better than to aggravate jounin who were already teetering on the edge of worries and frustrations. And it was just plain suicidal considering the jounin present are among the village's bests.

He turned and walked down the corridor, leading towards the exit. With all the audience around, now isn't the time for him to make his appearance. But well, that doesn't mean he can't hang around just yet and wait for an opportunity to present itself where he can have some time alone with Iruka.

=-=-=-=

Hiruzen sighed as he stood near the window and eyed the two figures lying in the beds with the group of shinobi hovering around them silently, waiting for either one of the casualty to open their eyes.

A medic entered the room and approached the elder, bowing politely. Hiruzen gave a brief nod and motioned for him to speak.

"They are both alright now. Most of the serious lacerations have been patched up and their conditions have stabilized. They will probably take some time to recuperate from the chakra depletion, but other than that, there is nothing serious. The sedatives are still lingering in their bodies and they won't wake up anytime now. Most probably tomorrow morning."

The Hokage nodded as the medic bowed again and retreated from the room. He turned to regard his group of subordinates who had been listening intently to the reporting and gave them a soft smile. "So I believe you can set your minds at rest now." He sighed and rubbed his temples tiredly as he glanced at the clock in the hospital room. It was nine in the evening. The late timing serves as a reminder of the last four hours that his two valued shinobi had spent lying in the operating rooms, fighting for their lives.

He threw another glance at Kakashi and Genma before he straightened himself and took a puff from his pipe. "I will be leaving now. All of you should go back and get some rest too."

The group nodded as they watched the Third walked out of the hospital room. Once the door slid close, Kotetsu slumped into one of the empty chairs.

"Thank goodness they are fine." He murmured.

The others nodded in silent agreement. Izumo casted a glance over to where Iruka sat beside Kakashi's bed and he sighed inwardly. He felt his heart going out to the tanned chunin when he saw the look of worry and the unshed tears brimming in those eyes which once held pure happiness and laughter. He shifted his glance to study the pale jounin lying on the bed and shook his head quietly.

Raidou stood from his chair beside Genma's bed and let out an audible sigh before he turned to his friends with a strained smile. "Well, now that we know they are alright, let's go back and get some rest. No point hanging around, since they aren't going to wake up for tonight."

Asuma nodded tiredly as the others moved from their spots in the hospital room. Kurenai started towards the door, with Kagari and Hayate following closely behind. Asuma threw one last glance at Kakashi and Genma before he moved out, with Aoba beside him. Raidou arranged the chair he was sitting in a minute ago into its proper position and trailed off after his friend with Kotetsu behind him.

Izumo walked over to where Iruka was seated and squeezed his shoulder lightly. "Let's go."

The chunin gave a lingering look at the silver-haired jounin lying motionlessly in the bed before he stood from his position. Shoving his hands into his pocket, he bowed his head low and walked out of the hospital room.

Izumo's eyes followed quietly at his friend's slumped posture. He sighed and shook his head as he walked after the tanned chunin.

=-=-=-=

The group trailed along quietly on the night streets of Konoha. Finally, after a long moment of awkward silence since leaving the hospital, Kotetsu cleared his throat.

"Um…. Do you guys want to grab something to eat?"

Asuma shrugged. "That sounds good to me."

Raidou nodded. "Let's go then."

Iruka watched as the group started moving off again. He hesitated and swallowed hard as he spoke. "I…. I won't be joining."

Everyone turned to look at him. Asuma raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I…. I need to go back to the academy." Iruka smiled, albeit a little strained. "I left my things there in my hurry to get to the hospital earlier."

"You can always go back after grabbing dinner." Raidou frowned. "And if there's too much stuff, we can all go and help you pack up."

"Don't worry about it." Iruka averted his gaze. "I'm not that hungry and I still have quite a lot of work to finish. So, I will see you guys around then."

Kurenai stepped up to him, a frown on her face as she reached out to grab the chunin's arm before he could move away and studied him intently. "You don't look well, Iruka. Are you alright?"

Iruka flinched as he met the scarlet eyes of the kunoichi. He licked his dry lips as he watched her carefully, trying to see if she had somehow, found out about his deepest secrets.

Kurenai's eyes reflected concern and nothing more. Iruka managed a small smile. "I'm fine, Kurenai. Just tired. I will be going now. See you tomorrow."

Before the kunoichi could react, the chunin had turned and walked down the opposite direction, leaving his friends staring after him strangely.

=-=-=-=

Iruka slipped into the classroom where he had left his stuff. He slumped into his seat, not bothering about the lights, as he tried to calm him heart which was beating ever so erratically. Under the dim moonlight, he could vaguely make out the outlines of his trembling fingers and recent happening came crashing through him.

Finally now left alone, he let his emotions free. The tears stung his eyes as he clasped a hand over his mouth to stop himself from wailing out loud. The shock still ran through his body and the overwhelming fear was suffocating him.

Almost. He almost lost Kakashi. Four desperate hours of waiting outside the operating room, watching helplessly as medics ran in and out, bringing in blood packs, getting equipment, calling for different forms of medications and stabilizers. And finally, after pouring in huge amounts of chakra, the medics had finally wheeled him out from the room, looking ready to collapse from sheer exhaustion themselves. Iruka's knees had almost gone weak then when he saw how pale and lifeless his friend looked.

The tears streaked down his cheeks. Iruka choked back on a sob as he tried to push down the dread rising up in him. Kakashi is alright. He will be fine. The medics said so. They had reassured the Hokage. Surely they wouldn't dare to lie to the leader of the village.

The chunin buried his face in his hands as he let out a soft whimper. He hated himself for being so weak. Hated himself for relying so heavily on Kakashi that he was at a total loss from just being reminded of the fact that he could lose the jounin anytime.

He hated that feeling of helplessness as he watched the pale face of the older man, knowing there wasn't anything he could do, to comfort Kakashi, stay by him, reassure him, take care of him and hold him tight. He knew, because it wasn't in his position to do any of these. They were just friends, nothing more. He hated the fact that all he could do was sit in the shadows and secretly harbor his affections towards his senpai and nurse his hurts every time he recognize the fact that there could never be a next step between them.

His breath hitched as he felt the warm tears rolled in between his fingers. Sometimes he wished he could work up that courage to let Kakashi know. But then, he would start to consider how the jounin would react and if he would risk destroying that precious bond which they had built between them. He knew he couldn't stand it if Kakashi distances himself and build a barrier between them, just so to keep Iruka away from him.

He was caught up in his own misery, caught up in the unknown fear threatening to swallow him. So much so that he did not hear the classroom door being slid open and the lights being flicked on, until someone placed a hand on his shoulder.

He startled and immediately flinched away. When he saw who it was, his eyes widened in surprise.

"Mi…. Mizuki?"

"What happened, Iruka?" The white-haired chunin approached him with a frown. "You are crying. Who made you cry?"

"It's nothing." Iruka shied his head away. "Why are you here so late at night?"

"Why are you here then?" Mizuki smiled.

"I…." Iruka swallowed past the lump in his throat. "I'm here to pack my things."

"No. You come here to dwell in your unhappiness, Iruka." Mizuki took another step towards him.

Iruka tensed as he looked up and watched the other chunin warily. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"I know Kakashi-san is injured. You must be very worried now. That is why you are so upset. But yet, none of your friends had seen that." Mizuki said quietly as he put out a hand and reached for Iruka's face. "I see that, Iruka. Because I care for you. Because I know you better than any one of them. Because I love you."

Iruka took a step back to avoid the advance as he scanned the room quickly, looking for a route of escape. He was in no mood to listen to any declarations now and definitely not from Mizuki. He had made that mistake once, but he wasn't going to commit the same foolish error again. He swiped his eyes with the back of his hand and eyed Mizuki intently.

"I assure you they understand me." He said, as he watched for the next movement from the older chunin. "Sometimes even more than I do myself."

"No, they don't. No matter how well they do, they will never know you as well as I do." Mizuki smiled softly as he stepped up to Iruka again.

"Just what are you doing here, Mizuki?" Iruka was sure he wasn't in the condition to deal with Mizuki now.

"I want to talk to you. You've been avoiding me for the last few weeks. Do you know how much it hurts?" The chunin frowned.

"I… I'm sorry." Iruka averted his gaze. "I didn't mean to avoid you, but I've been busy."

"I know." Mizuki's smile widened. "And I know you still have some work to finish up tonight, so I don't want to take too much of your time."

Iruka was shocked when the other man suddenly moved up to him and wrapped his arms around his waist. He tensed up immediately as his reflex kicked in and he pushed against the strong grip.

"Mizuki, what are you doing? Let me go!"

"No." Mizuki buried his face into his hair and inhaled his scent. "Not when I finally have you in my arms."

"Stop this, Mizuki. This is insane." Iruka panicked as he struggled against the hold.

Mizuki grinned and his arms tightened around the younger man. "You know, I've been waiting for so long for this. And I just want to ask you for a chance to continue this for a long-term. I don't know what it is about Hatake that has you so hooked on him or even if you are truly hooked on him. But I assure you I will be able to offer more than what he can give."

'_No. You can never give me what I want. Because you are not Kakashi-senpai.' _Iruka felt his breath hitched again at the reminder. But he restrained his grief as he pushed again. "Mizuki, stop this. You are going to hurt too many people if you continue with this crazy act."

"Are you talking about Tsubaki? Don't worry. I already intend to make a clean break with her. As long as you are willing to accept me, I will leave her."

"You can't." Iruka swallowed dryly.

"I can. And I will." Mizuki smirked. He could feel the tanned chunin slowly succumbing to his offers and his gentle gestures. He could feel victory at hand.

Mixed emotions ran through the academy teacher. He was flattered that someone would willingly give up another just to be with him. It made him feel loved, accepted and perhaps even treasured. It takes away the pain, even for only a short while.

But he couldn't help himself being reminded of the jounin whom he grew up with. The person who had been his anchor of strength for a long, long time and the person whom he had given his heart to unknowingly.

The tears rolled from his eyes as his struggles ceased.

"I can't do this, Mizuki. I can't."

"You can." Mizuki coaxed as he stroked his back gently. "Just give yourself to me. I will dedicate my life to loving you. Just let go, Iruka. I'm here for you."

At the soothing words, Iruka broke. He clutched on to the older chunin's vest as he cried, as the emotions came crashing through.

Mizuki had not faltered after the first rejection. Here he was again, so persistent to win Iruka's heart. So willing to soothe away his hurts and pains. So perceptive to see through his underlying emotions, though he wasn't quite sure if Mizuki knew of his affections towards Kakashi. But he had been sweet enough to know when Iruka was going through distress and offer comfort when no others would have thought of it.

He could be the chance that Iruka has to bring him away from his pain. Perhaps, just perhaps, this could act as a distraction for him and he could keep his friendship with Kakashi safe and secure.

Iruka wondered if he could be selfish, just for this once.

=-=-=-=

Izumo stirred his drink listlessly as the others around the table tucked into their meals.

"What's with you? Aren't you going to eat?" Kagari glanced at him strangely.

Izumo sighed as he straightened himself and stared at the bowl of noodles in front of him. He did not have the appetite. He was worried about Iruka. Somehow, his friend's expression earlier on hadn't been too assuring and Izumo was more than worried that the tanned chunin would somehow break.

"Izumo?" Kotetsu frowned in worry.

The long haired chunin paid no heed. He fiddled with the straw from his drink absently as he contemplated further. Other than worrying about Iruka, he could feel that something wasn't quite right. He could almost sensed he was being watched the entire evening, though the worry he had for his two hospitalized senpai earlier on had overrode any other feelings. But now that he thought back, he just couldn't quite put the pieces into a neat picture. Something was definitely off.

"Hey, are you alright?" Kurenai waved her hand in front of him, trying to catch his attention. "Stop behaving like this. As if one Iruka isn't enough. Don't go nuts on us too."

Izumo snapped from his daze and glanced at the kunoichi. But he did not say a word. He ran over his thoughts once more, before he scrapped his chair back and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Raidou raised an eyebrow.

"I just remembered I have something that I need to do. Please excuse me." Izumo smiled.

"But you haven't eaten, Izu." Kotetsu pointed to the untouched bowl.

"I'm not hungry. If you want, go ahead and have it." Izumo bowed politely before retreating from the restaurant.

Seven pairs of eyes followed him.

"What's with him?" Asuma frowned.

"Who knows?" Raidou sighed. "Perhaps he and Iruka spent too much time together and are rubbing their weirdness off each other."

=-=-=-=

Izumo quickened his footsteps. He had to check on Iruka. He knew from the look earlier on that his friend was far from alright. He mentally cursed, knowing that he should have followed the man earlier on when Iruka declined going for dinner. At least, he could be assured that his friend was alright and if Iruka should break, at least he was there. And if he doesn't, well, there were some things that he wanted to talk to the teacher about.

He turned at the corner of the streets, leading down to the academy and as the building came into view, he could see that the lights on the third level were on, which meant Iruka was still around. He let out a relief smile as he walked towards the gates.

=-=-=-=

* * *


	8. Chapter 8: Unplanned Confrontation

**A/N: And here you go! . This chapter was a little hard to get out, but I guess I still managed to come up with something, thanks to all the encouragements you have given. So, enjoy!**

**Anyway, I wanted to have Iruka agree to leave with Mizuki initally. But in the end, I guess I can't bring myself to write that out and deliver Iruka to the jaws of agony. So if there's any anti-climax feelings on the part where Mizuki is disrupted, I apologise first. **

* * *

Chapter 8: Unplanned Confrontation

Iruka was confused. There was so many things going through his mind, yet nothing made sense. All he knew was the warmth that was enveloping him, so comforting and tempting, beckoning him closer.

Mizuki's voice was soothing, as he murmured into his ears. The gentle strokes on his back was calming and pulling him in. He felt the white-haired chunin shifting closer and wrapping his arms tighter.

"Come with me, Iruka." Mizuki pressed a kiss on his clothed shoulder.

Iruka blinked, trying to bring back his focus through the haze of his tears. "Where?"

"My place. I will take care of you." Mizuki leaned back a little and stroked his face gently. "Stay with me."

Iruka stared blankly as the white-haired chunin started to close the distance between them until the other's lips brushed lightly against him. His mind was barely functioning as he watched Mizuki leaned in closer, preparing to capture his lips, one of his hands reaching up and unzipping Iruka's vest.

And then, somewhere in the fuzzy haze of his mind, as he felt Mizuki slipped his hand under his shirt and roamed across his abdomen, he could hear hurried footsteps heading his way and a familiar voice calling out for him.

"Iruka!"

The chunin's mind snapped back to attention. His eyes widened as he pushed Mizuki away and immediately moved backwards to put some distance between them. He stared at Mizuki in horror and shock.

"Iruka? What's wrong?" The older chunin apparently hadn't heard anyone, too caught up in his own lust for the academy teacher. He stepped forward, reaching for the younger man.

But Iruka shifted away, watching him with mixed emotions. Mizuki growled under his breath and was about to pounce forward when the classroom door slid open.

"Iru –"

Izumo stared at the two in the room in surprise. Then, his eyes widened as he took in Iruka's rumpled dressing. His eyes darted from his friend to the older chunin in the room.

"What's going on?!" He demanded, half in shock and half in agitation. He glared at Mizuki accusingly. "What did you do?"

The white-haired chunin returned the glare. Angry at being disrupted just when he was within reach of claiming Iruka. He snarled as he regarded Izumo. "That has nothing to do with you."

"Iruka is my friend. It has everything to do with me." The long-haired chunin clenched his fists.

"He's old enough to make his own decisions. And he had made it." Mizuki smirked, certain that victory was close.

Izumo's brows furrowed, not quite understanding. He casted a glanced over to Iruka, who was blushing from mortification and staring at Mizuki's back.

"Iruka?" He called hesitantly. The tanned chunin immediately snapped around to look at him.

"Come on, Iruka." Mizuki smiled as he reached forward and tugged at his arm. "Let's go back to my place." He whispered.

Iruka bolted. Before Mizuki could even register anything, the younger man had pushed past him and gathered up his things at the desk in a great hurry, before running out of the classroom.

Izumo was stunned for a minute as his friend ran past him, before his anger flared and he hissed at Mizuki. "I will get you for this." With that, he turned and ran after his friend.

Mizuki listened as the two sets of footsteps faded down the hallway. He growled and punched his fist against the wall. The cement cracked under the impact.

He had been so close. So close to getting Iruka to agree. So close to tearing the chunin away from his group of friends to stay with him. So close, yet once again, Iruka had slipped from his grasp.

He punched the wall again in fury, the plasters falling to the floor in bits and pieces. He won't give up. Not yet. The next time round, he will secure this deal.

=-=-=-=

"Iruka!" Izumo sprinted after his frantic friend as the teacher ran down the flight of stairs. "Iruka, wait!"

The long-haired chunin managed to grab his friend by the shoulder before Iruka could push open the doors that lead out to the streets of Konoha.

Izumo was stunned to find Iruka shaking badly. Nothing had fazed the chunin this way in the last few years. His grip tightened as he spun Iruka around to meet his eyes.

The tanned chunin was clutching his things closely to him. Izumo gently pried his death grip off the bag and books which he was grasping on to and coaxed him to let it go before he hurts himself with any of the sharp objects in the bag.

Iruka studied his friend's face uncertainly, warily, as if he didn't know who this person standing in front of him was. He swallowed hard as he took in the features before he murmured softly. "Izumo?"

"Are you alright?" The other chunin watched as the grip lax and the things which Iruka had been gripping on for dear life earlier on, fell to the floor. He looked at his friend worriedly. "What happened, Iruka?"

"I…." The chunin swallowed dryly. "I… I don't know." Tears welled in the corner of his eyes.

"Hey, hey, it's alright." Izumo muttered, trying to calm his friend down. "There, straightened your clothes. I will pack your things for you."

Iruka took in a few deep breaths as he shakily tucked in his shirt and zipped up the vest. He took the bag which Izumo handed out to him and slung it across his shoulder, before turning away slightly. "Sorry."

Izumo sighed. "Let's go home, Iruka."

The tanned chunin hesitated. And as Izumo stared at him curiously, he turned and pushed the doors open, walking out of the academy.

"Iruka?"

"I would like to go to the hospital."

Izumo stared as his friend trudged down the path. His eyes softened and he picked up his pace, following after the tanned chunin.

=-=-=-=

Izumo leaned against the wall as he eyed his brunette friend sitting silently beside the bed of the silver-haired jounin. He did not know if it was out of respect for the serene atmosphere or the fact that he did not wish to wake the sleeping men from their slumbers, but he chose to keep his comments to himself and voice them only when they were out of the hospital.

He watched as Iruka shifted and pulled the covers tighter over Kakashi, arranging the pillows and shifting the jounin slightly into a more comfortable position, something that he had been doing over and over again in the last two hours they had been in the hospital room. Izumo was beginning to wonder if those slight motions would actually wake the jounin despite the sedatives still in the blood stream.

He sighed as he glanced towards the door and stared out of the little glass at the top. He saw the figure of a nurse walk past and decide that it should be time that they leave. The nurses on duty had come in for a few times, informing them that visiting hours was over and they shouldn't be there. It had taken Izumo some coaxing and sympathy talks before the nurses had relented and allowed them to stay for a while more.

Izumo straightened himself and walked over to his friend. "Iruka, it's late. Let's go back."

The chunin turned to look at him and nodded. Standing from his seat, he picked up his bag and giving one last lingering look at the pale figure lying on the bed, he followed Izumo out of the hospital room.

The door slid closed and the two of them walked down the silent corridor, heading for the exit. Neither said a word as they stepped out into the cool midnight air, each deep in their own thoughts. Izumo stole a few glances at his distracted friend and sighed as he paused in his steps.

"Iruka."

The chunin stopped in his tracks and turned to look at his friend, shoulders set in a tensed posture as he waited for Izumo to continue.

"Are you alright?" Izumo watched him carefully.

Iruka turned his gaze to the night sky. "Yes."

Izumo bit his lips as he decided on the priorities of the list of questions he had in his mind. He had to get some of it out at least, to set his mind at ease. He reached up and pulled off the bandanna tied to his head and ruffled his hair in frustration. Iruka watched him bemusedly.

"Izumo?"

"I have something to ask you, Iruka." Izumo said quietly.

The tanned chunin tensed. Surely his friend was not going to question what he had witnessed earlier in the classroom. He wouldn't be able to explain, wouldn't be able to tell his friend why he wasn't thinking straight. At least he wouldn't be able to tell, without revealing anything at all about his feelings for Kakashi.

He swallowed hard as Izumo's gaze pierced right through him. Their conversations in the past has always been filled with laughter, teasing and light-hearted affairs. Never had he seen such seriousness in Izumo's eyes before.

"Izumo, don't ask."

"I need to know." The other chunin sighed.

"I can't explain." Iruka's voice was soft.

"You don't have to. Just answer my questions." Izumo's voice was taking on an edge. There was worry underlying in that tone and something else which Iruka didn't quite like.

"What is it?" Iruka turned away, resigned.

"You haven't been yourself in a long while, Iruka. Where's that cheerful, ever-smiling brat that I knew, who's so fond of playing pranks and trying to make everyone happy? Where's the child who, despite being the baby of the group, always tries so hard to take care of everyone and offer a smile, a comforting word to soothe hurts and pains?"

Iruka smiled bitterly at the memories. "I'm still the same, Izumo."

"You are not. The Iruka I know doesn't have forced smiles or put on cheerfulness. Everything about him is sincere and true. The Iruka I know, talks to me when he has a problem. Confides in me when he is troubled and he will never let anything in him worries the people around him."

Iruka was silent.

Izumo watched him for a moment before he bit out the next sentence. "And the Iruka I know will not make his Kakashi-senpai worry for nothing."

The long-haired chunin could see his friend flinch at that sentence. He rubbed his face tiredly. "Just tell me what is going on with you, Iruka."

"Nothing." The tanned chunin murmured.

Izumo was getting frustrated. He knew Iruka was hurting. Knew that the chunin was hiding his pains. Here he was, trying to help but yet, Iruka refused to say anything. "Don't tell me nothing. It's so obvious that it's not nothing."

"Nothing means nothing, Izumo. Stop prying."

"Then you are telling me your weird behavior is nothing?"

"I'm not behaving –"

"Or the fact that you are shrinking into your own shadows and hiding from everyone nothing?"

"Izumo –"

"And what about the fact that –"

"Stop!"

"And whatever happened earlier in the classroom, care to explain? You and Mizuki are acting strange."

"There's nothing between us!"

"Then when did it start having you seeking him out for comfort?!" Izumo snapped.

Iruka stared at him, stunned. He was at a loss for words. Izumo was right. When had he ever sought out Mizuki for anything? Throughout their acquaintance, the only things they ever talked to each other about were work-related and more recently, the academy teachers' selection.

And yet, earlier on, he had been so willing to accept Mizuki's affections. Hadn't he told himself that he would not do anything that would hurt the people around him? Hadn't he convinced himself that he still wants to be worthy of Kakashi's concerns? Yet, all it took were some soothing words and sweet confessions and he was swayed. Again.

Izumo raked his hand through his long strands. There, he had done it. He had carefully planned out the order of questions that he was going to ask, but what had he done? He had failed to keep his frustrations in check and threw out all sorts of random questions at his friend.

Iruka bowed his head in remorse and his voice was shaky as he spoke in barely a whisper. "I… I wasn't thinking straight then."

Izumo tied his bandanna back in place, allowing the few seconds of silence to get his thoughts right. When he was done, he shoved his hands into his pocket and sighed.

"Answer me honestly, Iruka. Are you in love with him?"

Iruka's head jerked up in shock. "What are you talking about? Mizuki and I –"

"I'm not talking about Mizuki." Izumo cut in softly as he lifted his gaze to meet his friend's. "I'm talking about Kakashi-senpai."

Iruka froze as the words hit him. His mouth went dry and his heartbeat quickened in panic. He studied his friend, trying to decipher if Izumo was just teasing him, or he had long suspected something.

The seriousness in the other chunin's eyes reflected back and he swallowed dryly and turned away. Had he been so obvious that Izumo had seen through him? If Izumo had known, was it possible that the others knew too?

"Iruka –"

"You are imagining too much, Izumo." Iruka hoped his voice sounded convincing, despite the slight tremble in it.

"I don't think so. I can see it plainly, Iruka. I know you well enough to know that look you have on your face every time you look at Kakashi-senpai or even talk about him." Izumo shoved his hands into his pockets as he continued softly. "You do love him."

"I…"

"Iruka, stop denying it and put yourself in so much misery." Izumo sighed.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" The chunin bit on his lips as he turned away. "Do you know how difficult it is for me to try and hide my feelings every time I'm with him? Do you know how hard it is on me when I have to watch my every step, to be careful about how I act around him, just so he won't suspect anything?"

"Then why don't you just tell him?"

Iruka was aghast. "Are you out of your mind? I can't!"

"Why not?" Izumo frowned.

"I…." Iruka clasped his hands over his eyes to stop the tears from betraying him. "I can't afford to lose this friendship, Izumo. It means too much to me. It's the only thing I have that is holding him and me together. I can't lose it. It's the only thing I have. The only thing that is keeping me from breaking completely."

"You won't know until you try, Iruka. Who knows, it may not be as bad as you think."

Iruka let out a bitter laugh. "Who am I trying to fool? What will he think if I confess? We are both men. This is a touch-and-go situation. One wrong word or one wrong act and I will lose him for good. He will distant himself from me and I will lose even this simple relationship we have between us."

"Iruka…"

Iruka took in a deep breath as he spoke in a whisper. "What I have now is good enough for me. I already consider myself fortunate enough that he is willing to making acquaintance with me. I wouldn't dare ask for more."

Izumo did not know what else he could say and he was beginning to wish that he had never brought it up. He put a hand on his friend's shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze, giving him a guilty look.

"I'm sorry."

The tanned chunin shook his head as he dropped his hand and looked at his friend with a sad smile. "It's alright. I'm fine." He sighed deeply. "I know I wouldn't be able to hide it for long. That is why, I've been trying to forget, to keep my feelings buried. I didn't expect you to find out so soon."

Izumo smiled. "Well, it was just speculation on my part at first. But I guess it helps that we grew up together and know each other well enough."

Iruka tugged at his ponytail as he eyed his friend. He swallowed hard and asked hesitantly. "Do… Does anyone else know about this?"

"I don't think so." Izumo reassured him with a smile. "I'm positive I'm the first to find out. The rest are still wondering what is wrong with your odd behavior."

Iruka sighed. "Izumo, please –"

"I will not tell anyone about this." Izumo's grip on his friend's shoulder tightened a little. "I promise. And I will try my best to not let anyone of them find out."

Iruka broke out into a smile. "Thank you."

Izumo nodded. He tilted his head slightly to survey his surroundings, making sure that the area was still quiet. "But Iruka, I have a condition."

Iruka stared at him curiously. "What?"

"Promise me, Iruka. If you can't forget, if the feelings grow stronger, if the agony is tearing you apart, or even if you have any other problems that you find it hard to talk to the others, tell me. I may not be able to help much, but if you let it out, you will feel better. I don't want to see you killing yourself over your problems."

Iruka stared at his friend, stunned. Then, he smiled. "Thank you, Izumo."

The chunin shrugged. "What are friends for? Come on; let's head home before the shinobi on duty questions about what we are doing so late at night on the streets."

Iruka chuckled as he turned towards the direction of his apartment and started walking. Izumo fell in silent steps beside him.

They walked in companionable silence for a while before Izumo broke it.

"Iruka."

"Hm?"

Izumo glanced at his friend for a moment, and then turned his gaze towards the path in front. "Do you think you will ever be able to tell Kakashi-senpai how you feel?"

Iruka felt the tears stinging in the corner of his eyes. "I don't know if I will ever gather enough courage to do that."

"What if you ever find out that he swings that way too?"

Iruka shrugged. "Even then, he deserves someone better than me. He's a jounin with a renowned reputation and one of the village's best. He will find someone who matches his status. He will never set his eyes on me."

Izumo snorted to lighten the atmosphere. "That's his loss then. As far as I know and so do the rest of our friends, you are the best and no one will ever be as good as you."

Iruka turned to look at his friend amusedly. Izumo returned the glance with a sincere note in his eyes. The tanned chunin nodded slightly.

"Thank you, Izumo."

=-=-=-=

A figure stood hidden in the shadows, stunned, afraid to even take another step forward. There hadn't been an intention to overhear the conversation. It was by mere coincidence, while passing by the area to get home.

But the revelation had been surprising and not what one would expect. Continuing to mask the chakra, the person waited until the two chunin were completely out of the radius to detect anything before slipping out and continued down the streets.

It would be best to just head home and sleep and perhaps if there's a chance, to talk to Izumo about it.

=-=-=-=

* * *


	9. Chapter 9: Found Out

**A/N: And I apologise for taking so long to update this. But well, I have to admit that somewhere along the way, I got distracted and it somehow interrupted with my flow of ideas. But anyhow, I managed to come up with something.**

**And here you go! ^_^ Enjoy!!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Found Out

Kurenai sighed as she leaned against the wall. Hayate took to looking around, and eventually settled for staring at the sky. Aoba and Raidou were exchanging small talks in the corner and Asuma was dragging out on his cigarette in boredom. Kagari stared listlessly at the wall in front of him. Kotetsu folded his arms and tapped his foot impatiently. Anko crouched on the ground, drawing in the sand with a stick as she tried to stifle a yawn.

"They are late." Asuma murmured.

"Yeah." Anko scowled. "And to think I had barely gotten two hours of sleep after coming back from that god damn mission and rushed over here, thinking I'm late. In the end, there are people later than me."

Raidou shrugged. "Iruka could be caught up at the academy. I don't know about Izumo though. Maybe the mission room is too busy."

"Izumo left the mission room an hour ago." Kotetsu stared at the sky in boredom. "I saw him. He said he was going off to run some errands before meeting up with us."

"If they continue to drag on like this, the visiting hours are going to end soon." Anko snorted.

Asuma raised an eyebrow as he spotted two figures running towards them. "They are here."

Everyone straightened and watched as the two chunin reached them, panting as they tried to catch their breaths.

"Sorry, we are late." Iruka smiled sheepishly. Izumo wheezed and raised his hand in a sign of apology.

"That's alright. Come on, let's head over now. I'm sure they are awake." Raidou smiled. All of them turned to go. Izumo and Iruka exchanged a brief glance before hurrying after them.

Kurenai lingered at the back, deep in thoughts. Asuma stepped up beside her nonchalantly and studied the kunoichi quietly.

"What's got you thinking so hard?" The bearded jounin took a puff from his cigarette.

Kurenai, too caught up in her thoughts to notice that someone was walking beside her, was startled by the sudden question. She managed to regain her composure and smiled. "It's nothing."

Asuma nodded, seemingly satisfied with the answer. "Let's walk faster then. If not, we are not going to catch up with them."

The dark-haired lady smiled and picked up her pace.

=-=-=-=

Kakashi stared blankly out of the hospital window. He was feeling achingly empty, a strange feeling he had been experiencing since waking up. He wasn't sure what the cause was, and was beginning to suspect that perhaps, the last mission was taking its toll on him and he was imagining things. Either that or he was due for a psych evaluation. When was his last anyway?

He sighed as he turned his gaze back to the sheets and started to mentally trace invisible patterns on them. From the corner of his eye, he could catch Genma's curious gaze, but he opted to ignore it.

The door slid open quietly and both jounin looked up.

"Good to see that the two of you are awake." Hiruzen smiled as he walked towards them.

"Hokage-sama." Genma greeted. Kakashi bowed his head respectfully.

"How are the two of you feeling?"

Genma shrugged. "Good. A little sore. But nothing serious, I guess." Kakashi nodded in agreement.

"Well, the two of you had every one scare out of their wits yesterday when you collapsed at the village's gates." Hiruzen sighed. "It's good though, to see that you are fine now."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." Kakashi said quietly.

Hiruzen nodded with a small smile. "Well, I don't want to disturb your rest. But I need to clarify something."

Kakashi and Genma exchanged glances. Then they turned back to the older man and nodded.

"We found some scrolls in your pouches yesterday. Are those all that the two of you have retrieved?'

"Yes, Hokage-sama. We have checked the enemies' territory and we are sure there are no others left behind." Kakashi nodded.

"That's good then. Have a good rest and make your full report to me when you are well enough. I will take my leave now."

Kakashi and Genma nodded, watching as the older man prepared to leave the room. Before Hiruzen could reach the door though, it slid open.

"Hokage-sama." Raidou greeted politely.

Hiruzen smiled at the group. "Ah, all of you are here to visit them."

"Yes. We heard they had woken up, so we came over to take a look."

The older man nodded and fiddled with his pipe. "Go ahead then. Don't let me hold you up."

The group stepped aside as the Hokage walked past them. They waited till their superior had turned the corner before stepping into the room.

"Hey guys." Genma greeted with a grin.

"Good to see both of you are alright." Raidou grimaced as he settled down in the chair beside Genma's bed. "My heart nearly stopped when I saw the two of you at the village's gates yesterday."

"It's not that bad." Genma chuckled.

"Not that bad?" Raidou narrowed his eyes. "Remind me to not do anything the next time you collapse at the gates. Since you said it's not that bad, I'm sure you will recover fine on your own."

"Hey, isn't that a little too heartless? You shouldn't be treating your fellow shinobi like that." Genma grinned. Raidou snorted.

Iruka walked over to where the other jounin was and settled down on the chair.

"How are you feeling, Kakashi-senpai?"

The jounin felt his heart lightened at the sight of his friend. "Maa… I'm fine. I guess the more troublesome part now is the recovery from the chakra depletion."

Iruka laughed lightly. "Well, that's a good excuse to take a rest, isn't it?"

"I guess." Kakashi grinned. "So, how was your day?"

Iruka shot the older man a dry smile. "Horrible. I don't know what got into the kids. But they were exceptionally restless this morning."

"Well, I'm sure you have your way to handle them." Kakashi shifted himself into a more comfortable position and gave the chunin a one-eyed smile.

"In a way, I did." Iruka sighed. "Though, I ended up having more assignments to grade."

Kakashi chuckled. "Well, it's not that bad, sensei. I'm sure they don't do that all the time."

Iruka shot him a dry look. "It's obvious that you have never taught academy students before, Kakashi-senpai."

The light laughter from the silver-haired jounin made Genma turned to look at him. The man snorted as he chewed on his senbon. "That's so unfair, Kakashi."

Everyone turned to look at him.

"What?" Raidou raised an eyebrow.

"For the whole morning, since we woke up, he's been staring out of the window in boredom. I tried chatting him up, make him laugh or at least have him entertain me. But he ignored me like he's the only one in the room." Genma smirked. "And to think that Iruka's barely in the room for five minutes and he's got Kakashi to lighten up."

The chunin blushed and fidgeted while Kakashi glared at his friend. The others watched them speculatively.

Izumo leaned against the window sill and glanced from Genma to Iruka. "Well, can't be help that Iruka is a better company than you, Genma-senpai."

Genma grinned. "Is that it? Or does Kakashi only enjoy Iruka's companionship?"

Iruka stiffened. Izumo shot a quick glance at his friend and mentally cursed the honey-haired jounin. But before he could say anything else, Kakashi cut in. "Well, yes, I do admit I enjoy his company more than yours. At least there are more topics we can talk about, while you just bug me about random things."

Genma snorted. "Give me some credit, will you? I was just concerned about you."

Raidou raised an eyebrow. "Something going on between the two of you?"

Izumo stood at the side and watched as Raidou started interrogating the bed-ridden man while Kakashi said something to Iruka and made the younger man broke out into a smile. He smiled inwardly, glad that nothing had slipped thus far and the others have yet to learnt how to read Iruka's body language.

A tap on his shoulder brought him out of his reverie. He turned and saw Kurenai looking at him.

"Kurenai?"

"Izumo, I would like to talk to you." The kunoichi said quietly as her eyes darted fugitively to their group of friends who were chatting with the two patients.

"What is it?" Izumo glanced at her curiously.

"Let's talk outside." Kurenai bit her lips and paused. Then she sighed. "It's regarding Iruka."

Izumo's eyes narrowed as he nodded slowly. "Alright." He turned and followed the older lady out of the room.

"Hey, where are the two of you going?" Kagari called out.

"To get some coffee. I'm sure everyone needs some since most of us are up till late yesterday." Kurenai smiled. Izumo nodded.

"Oh?" Kotetsu frowned as he watched the two walked out and the door slid shut. "That's nice of her. But seriously, who drinks coffee to stay awake in the afternoon?"

Asuma shrugged as he leaned against the wall, deep in thoughts.

=-=-=-=

Izumo followed the kunoichi down the corridor and turned another corner. He was getting curious about what Kurenai possibly had to tell him.

"Kurenai, what do you want to talk to me about? Why can't we talk outside the hospital room?"

"The others might hear."

Izumo eyed her suspiciously. "Fine. I'm sure we are far enough now."

The kunoichi paused in her steps and contemplated for a moment. Then she continued walking. "Let's talk in the corner over there."

Izumo suppressed a sigh and followed quietly until they reached a quiet spot at the end of the corridor. Kurenai stopped in her tracks and turned to eye the chunin intently.

"What is it?" Izumo frowned.

"Answer me honestly, Izumo. Is it true that Iruka likes Kakashi?"

Izumo felt his heart missed a skip. "What? Do you know what you are talking about?"

"I'm positively clear minded, Izumo." Kurenai sighed.

"Then why –"

"I overheard your conversation with Iruka last night." The kunoichi stated calmly.

Izumo tensed. He watched the other lady as he spoke carefully. "I don't get what you mean."

Kurenai's eyes narrowed. "Fine, if you want to play the round-about game with me, I will just have to ask Iruka instead."

The kunoichi turned and was ready to walk away. Izumo mentally cursed as he debated on his options. Finally he sighed. "Alright, I will tell you." He took in a deep breath and turned to regard Kurenai, whose back was turned towards him. "Yes, he does."

The older woman turned and faced him. There was a moment of silence before she spoke. "I'm sorry, Izumo. I don't want to force this on you. But I care about Iruka and I need to know if this is what has been bothering him. I didn't mean to spy. I just happened to be on my way home and I heard the two of you."

"Well, we were careless ourselves. We shouldn't have been talking about such a thing on the streets anyway. I think I should be glad that you are the one who heard it and not anyone else." Izumo shoved his hands into his pocket and sighed deeply. "But please, Kurenai, don't tell anyone."

Kurenai met the pleading eyes and she sighed. "I know. But, isn't this a little unfair for Iruka?"

"He chose it to be this way. He would rather continue to keep this pure friendship with Kakashi-senpai than risk telling him and losing it." Izumo slumped against the wall. "I wish there's something else that I can do to help him."

Kurenai bit her lips and contemplated. Then she eyed the chunin silently. "Do you think we should even try to find out how Kakashi feels towards Iruka?"

Izumo shook his head, a sardonic smile on his lips. "I don't want to risk it. Kakashi-senpai is not a genius for nothing. If we even let slip anything, he's bound to suspect something and if he probes in deeper, he will find out. And we may end up not finding anything but successfully get Iruka into trouble."

"I guess you are right."Kurenai sighed. "But we can't hide this forever. It will be best if he can talk to Kakashi soon. If he continues doing this, I'm worried that it may affect him more than we think."

"I know. But I don't want to put Iruka through more than he can bear. For now, we will hide it for as long as we can. Iruka isn't ready to tell it yet and I doubt he ever will. If they ever find out, then we will deal with it." Izumo said quietly.

Kurenai nodded. "I understand." She took a step back and smiled at the younger man. "Come on, let's go back. They will be wondering where we are."

Izumo pushed himself off the wall and fell in pace with the kunoichi.

=-=-=-=

* * *


	10. Chapter 10: Confusing Moments

**A/N: And here you go! Sorry for taking so long. But as I mentioned to some of you, I'm suffering from a block. =.= But well, I will get out of it. I will try and update the next chapter soon. Thanks for all your patience and encouragements though. I love you!!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Confusing Moments

"Well, we will take our leave now." Raidou stood from the chair and eyed his two friends. "Behave and don't give the nurses any troubles."

"If you would just get us discharged, we won't be any trouble at all." Kakashi snorted. Genma nodded in agreement.

"Don't even try, Hatake. I know you hate the hospital. But you won't be getting out of this. Either both of you stay here on your own accord and rest, or we tie you to the bed post with chakra ropes and make sure you stay here. You have your choice." Raidou frowned.

Iruka chuckled. "It's not that bad, senpai. Another two more days and you will be out. And knowing you, I'm sure you would prefer to move around on your own than having someone helping you with every single task."

"You guys are evil." Genma groaned.

Aoba folded his arms and eyed the two amusedly. "Just take these two days as a break and enjoy it."

"Some wise words you got there, Aoba. I would prefer to enjoy myself at home." Genma grunted.

"Alright, that's enough. The two of you stay here and that's it. We will take our leave now." Raidou turned and headed for the door.

"Have a good rest, Kakashi-senpai." Iruka smiled and picked up his bag. "I will see you tomorrow."

"I will be waiting then." Kakashi grinned.

Iruka managed to keep the smile firmly in place as he bowed politely and stepped away from the bed.

"Alright, see you guys." Asuma turned and walked out of the room, the others following closely behind.

Kurenai and Izumo eyed Kakashi for a brief moment, before turning and followed the rest out.

=-=-=-=

Izumo was silent as he kept pace with Iruka, trailing after the group in front chatting on about random stuff. A nudge from the other man made him turned his head.

"What's up?" Iruka glanced at his friend curiously.

"Nothing." Izumo murmured.

Iruka sighed and traced his gaze to the path in front. "You have been acting weird after you left the room earlier to talk to Kurenai. What did she tell you?"

Izumo paused in his steps and frowned deeply. Iruka stopped beside him and watched his friend carefully. "Izumo?"

The long-haired chunin debated on whether he should let his friend in on the truth. He didn't want Iruka to get fidgety after knowing that someone else has found out about his feelings towards Kakashi. But then again, it wasn't fair for the tanned chunin if he didn't know about something that concerns him so intimately.

Izumo took in a deep breath and looked at his friend. "Kurenai knows, Iruka."

The chunin blinked a few times. "Huh?"

"She knows, Iruka. She overheard our conversation last night." Izumo said quietly.

Iruka gaped. "But –"

"She promised not to tell." Izumo shot a quick glance to make sure no one had noticed that both of them were no longer following. "Though she did think that you should tell Kakashi-senpai soon."

Iruka looked away. "You know I can't, Izumo."

"I know. But she's right. It's not going to do you any good in the long run."

Iruka smiled sadly. "And isn't that better? At least I'm the only one suffering. I don't have to drag Kakashi-senpai into any of this farce."

=-=-=-=

Kakashi lay in his bed, watching the moonlight flitting through the window. Genma threw a few glances in his direction before finally sitting up in his bed and coughed lightly.

The silver-haired man turned to look at him with a bored expression.

"Hey, are you alright?" Genma frowned.

"Yes." Kakashi turned his focus back to the window.

"You know, you are getting pretty worrying. You aren't acting yourself."

Kakashi snorted. "I'm fine."

"Oh right. Hatake, perhaps I should remind you that we've spent the last one month together." Genma's brows furrowed together. "I didn't want to mention anything since we were still on a mission. But I think now would be a good time to talk about it."

Kakashi frowned. "There's nothing to talk about."

"Liar. Are you still worried about Iruka?" Genma stared at the ceiling as he fiddled with his senbon. "You know, I think you may be right."

"About what?"

"That there's something bothering him." Genma casted his gaze to the sheets. "Earlier on, he seems to be laughing and talking like he always does. But I can sense something behind that face he puts on. He's hiding something."

Kakashi grunted. "Well, I didn't know you are so observant."

Genma glared at him. "You aren't the only one who grew up with Iruka."

"Right." Kakashi shot him a sideways glance. "But I always thought you pay more attention to someone else in our group rather than Iruka."

Genma quirked an eyebrow. "What?"

Kakashi snorted. "Never mind."

"Hey idiot, spill! Don't say something and leave it hanging there."

"I said nothing." Kakashi smirked. "Some things are meant to be discovered on your own, Genma. Telling you will simply defeat the purpose of having you discover your own thoughts and feelings."

Genma gave him a dry look. "I'm hearing that from someone who has been emotionally stunted for the last two decades of his life."

Kakashi shrugged non-committally. Genma eyed him for a moment before he shifted his gaze.

"Hey Kakashi."

"Hm?"

"You know, we grew up together."

The silver-haired jounin looked at him weirdly. "What are you doing? Reminiscing?"

"Shut up." Genma grunted. "I just wanted to tell you something."

Kakashi nodded slowly, watching his friend from the corner of his eye.

"You know, I've wanted to get this out for the longest time and I think since there's only the two of us now, I might as well tell you."

"I hope you are not going to tell me that somewhere along the way, you have fallen in love with me." Kakashi said amusedly. "I will have to tell you then that you are not my type."

"I'm hurt." Genma said sarcastically. "Then who's your type? Iruka?"

Kakashi glared at him. "I hope you don't go around spewing such nonsense. I don't want to have to see Ibiki locking you up to examine your mental state."

"Thanks. I appreciate your concern." Genma returned the glare. "Anyway, back to what I was saying."

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you met Iruka."

Kakashi blinked. "What?"

Genma smiled softly. "That kid has changed you more than you realized."

"I hope that's good news." Kakashi snorted.

"Certainly is. I used to tell Iruka when he was younger, that I'm impressed with him that he is able to get along so well with you and adapt to your weird behavior and aloofness. And well, I will have to say the same thing to you too. I'm surprised you let someone into your life so much."

"And what are you trying to get at?"

"Iruka has grown a lot on you over the years, hasn't he? So much so that you will notice something is wrong once his behavior is off. And I've never seen you fret over anyone as much as you do Iruka."

"He's my friend."

Genma laughed as he lay down in his bed and tucked his hands behind his head. "He's our friend too. But we don't worry over him like you do. And neither do we get all protective when he's in trouble."

Kakashi glared at him. "What are you implying?"

"Nothing. Just telling you my observations." Genma grinned. "And I'm not the only one to notice that change in you. Asuma and Raidou were mentioning it too." The honey-haired jounin paused as he chewed on his senbon. "We've made these observations over the last few months. I've been meaning to ask you about it, but thought it would be better to get over with the mission first."

"I didn't realize you guys have so much free time on your hand."

Genma pointedly ignored that comment and moved on to the next question. "I would like to hear from you, Kakashi. Does Iruka mean more to you than before?"

The copy nin frowned at the question. "He's a valuable friend and comrade."

"I don't mean that." Genma turned his head slightly and looked at his friend seriously. "I've been trying to think about what brought on your change in attitude and action towards Iruka and there's only one conclusion I reached."

"Oh?" Kakashi slipped under the covers and turned to his friend. "It's alright. I don't want to know. Keep it to yourself."

Genma smirked. "No chance in hell. You are going to answer my question."

"What?" Kakashi growled.

Genma considered his words for a second as he chewed absently on his senbon. Just as Kakashi was prepared to ignore him, the other jounin spoke up in a drawl.

"Say Kakashi, do you like Iruka? In a romantically involved way?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow and looked at his friend as though he had grown another head. "What?"

"You heard me."

"I thought I heard wrong." Kakashi snorted. "What gave you the idea?"

"I already explained. You are so over-protective when it comes to things regarding Iruka. You care for him, stays by his side, is there for him when he needs someone. And there are so many other things that you have done for him which I've never seen you done for anyone else before."

"I said he's a friend."

"Right. A special friend." Genma smirked. "And only you know how special he is."

Kakashi growled and rolled over in his bed, giving his back to his friend and refusing to engage in the pointless conversation any longer. He didn't know what has gotten into his friend to even bring up such a random topic.

Iruka is his friend, always have been. Kakashi had known him when Iruka was merely ten years old and they have more or less spent their growing up years together. Alright, perhaps he and Iruka are closer to each other than they are to any of the others. But that's due to the fact that Kakashi had been commissioned to take care of the brunette when he was younger. Their bond had been forged long ago.

So why was it that Genma had to bring it up now? His concern for the younger man had always been there and it definitely does not mean anything else other than a platonic relationship.

Yes, that's right. Genma and the others are reading too much into it. Iruka has always been his closest friend, someone whom he really treasure and hold close. The younger man had been his anchor for the longest time, after Minato had died.

It's definitely not because of any other reasons. And absolutely not what Genma had suggested. And the odd feeling which he had been experiencing the entire day, until Iruka came visiting, was merely a post-mission jitter. It didn't mean anything. They could never get romantically involved. Not in any way.

Right?

=-=-=-=

Kakashi and Genma looked up when the door slid open. Raidou and Iruka stepped in, eyeing the two fully dressed shinobi.

"Looks like you are ready to be discharged." Raidou grinned.

"Of course. I'm dying to get out of here." Genma groaned.

"Well, the paper works have been done. Let's go." Raidou folded his arms and watched as each man picked up their bags and headed towards the door. He turned and walked out with Iruka, as Kakashi and Genma trailed after them.

They headed towards the exit in silence, stopping by the dispensary for a brief moment to pick up the prescriptions for the two jounin. Raidou pushed open the doors that lead out of the hospital and stepped through.

The scarred jounin turned and looked at Iruka who stepped up beside him. "Well, I will leave Kakashi to you then. Make sure he doesn't overdo himself." He shot a glance at the silver-haired shinobi and grinned. "Anyway, I think you have had enough experience in taking care of him over the years."

Iruka blushed. "I will keep an eye on him." He shifted his glance to the two jounin behind him, who were looking at their surroundings in boredom. "So Genma-senpai….."

Raidou sighed and rubbed his temples tiredly. "I will look in on him. Knowing him, he will try to go against what the medics say. The same goes for Kakashi too. So, keep a close watch over him as he rests today."

Iruka nodded. "I will."

Raidou smiled gratefully and turned to the two jounin. "Kakashi, have a good rest today. Refrain from moving around too much if you don't want to spend another two days in the hospital. I will see you tomorrow."

Kakashi sighed and ruffled his hair. "Yes, I know."

"Let's go, senpai." Iruka smiled as he turned and walked down the streets. Kakashi shrugged and raised his hand in a half wave to Genma and Raidou before following after the younger man.

Genma grinned as he watched the two walked away. Raidou stared at him strangely.

"What's so amusing?"

"Kakashi." The honey-haired man muttered absently.

Raidou raised an eyebrow. "What about him?"

"You haven't noticed, have you?" Genma smirked.

"What?" The scarred jounin stared at him bemusedly.

"He and Iruka." The grin on the senbon-chewing man's lips widened.

"Yeah?"

Genma fiddled with his senbon as he spoke. "I don't know what you think. But I personally find that they looked cute together."

Raidou blinked a few times, trying to make sense of what the other man was talking about. When he failed to connect the abstracted ideas into a rational reasoning after a few attempts, he gave up. He sighed and started walking down the streets. "You are tired, Genma. Go back and rest."

=-=-=-=

Kakashi and Iruka walked in silence towards the jounin's apartment. The silver-haired man stole a few glances at his companion and noted the tension that was still set in those shoulders, the worry lines seem to have deepened and Iruka was missing more smiles.

He sighed inwardly as they continued their silent walk. Without a conversation as a form of distraction, the journey seems to take longer than usual. It almost seems to take forever to the older man when they finally arrived at his doorstep and he stepped forward to unlock the door.

He entered his apartment with Iruka following closely behind. He heard Iruka closing the door and he paused mid-step on his way to the couch.

"Kakashi-senpai?" Iruka looked at the older man curiously, noting the hesitation.

Kakashi turned around to face the chunin, studying him intently. Then, he took a step forward, leaning in closer as his eye watched the younger man for any forms of reaction, all the while not saying a word.

Iruka met the single, calculating grey eye and he felt his heartbeat quickened. He bit his lips to keep his emotions and bay and tried not to flinch away from the gaze.

"Senpai?" Iruka watched him uncertainly. The jounin was in such a close proximity that he did not know if he will be able to hold on to his control. He dug his nails into his palm, as he fought to not show any of those emotions which he had been hiding.

"What is it that is still troubling you, Iruka?"

The chunin stared in surprise before he regained his composure. Swallowing hard, he managed a small smile. "There's nothing troubling me, senpai."

"You are hiding something from me." Kakashi said quietly.

The smile remained in place, though Iruka was sure it wouldn't hold if the jounin keep up with this probing. "I'm not."

"You are lying."

The smile faltered. Iruka stared, stunned, into his senpai's eye, when he thought he caught a flicker of hurt behind that grey eye. But a moment later, it was gone and Kakashi was stepping back, with a passive look.

"Senpai…." Iruka stepped forward, as he felt his heart clenched so tightly, that it was getting hard to breath. But Kakashi stepped back again, keeping the distance between them.

"I'm going in to rest." The jounin sighed and turned towards the direction of his room.

"Senpai!"

Kakashi paused in his step. But he did not turn to look at the younger man.

Iruka took in a deep breath, trying to get past the choking in his throat. His voice trembled lightly as he spoke, trying to sound cheerful. "I will wake you up when dinner is ready."

Kakashi gave a brief nod and entered his room, closing the door behind him. Iruka watched as the door clicked shut before he finally felt his knees buckled. He leaned against the wall, trying to gather his wits back. As he slid down the wall and settled on the floor, he pulled his knees to his chest and buried his face in between them.

'_I'm sorry, senpai.'_

=-=-=-=

* * *


	11. Chapter 11: Unvoiced Longings

**A/N: And here we go! And right, in case anyone is wondering when I'm going to eliminate Mizuki, I've decided to spare him for now. But well, rest assure he will be gone soon. The reason why he's still here is coz, I've yet to decide if I will be having a short fling of MizuIru - which, if happens, the purpose of it, is to knock some sense into Kakashi. But well, I know I do have other options to knock those senses into Kakashi. Just wanna know your thoughts. ^_^ Comments and suggestions works wonders for my inspirations. So, feed me with some.**

**Anyway, here's the chapter. Enjoy!!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Unvoiced Longings

Iruka set the last dish on the dining table and took a glance at the clock. It was close to seven in the evening and the jounin had been sleeping for the last five hours. He hadn't even stepped out of the room once and Iruka was beginning to worry if the chakra depletion had taken the older man out more than they realized.

He sighed as he stared at the covered dishes on the table. He contemplated between sitting down and waiting until Kakashi wakes up and comes out from his room or going into the room to wake the jounin up. He bit his lips, as he remembered their brief conversation earlier on and how Kakashi had seemed upset that Iruka had refused to say what was bothering him.

Would the jounin still be upset with him? Iruka knew he wouldn't want that. He knew if Kakashi ever starts to treat him indifferently, he will break totally. Having the jounin care for him is a luxury which no one else had ever experienced and it was the only thing that could keep him going now.

He sighed deeply as he cleaned his hands and slipped off the apron and slinging it over the chair. He headed quietly towards the bedroom and turned the knob, peering quietly into the room.

"Senpai?"

When there was no reply, the chunin pushed the door wider and stepped in. He walked over to the bed tentatively and leaned over slightly to watch the sleeping man. A soft smile formed on his face when he realized that the older man was still sleeping. But that smile soon gave way to a frown. Kakashi hadn't stirred at all since Iruka had entered the room, which means that he was so deep in sleep that he hadn't realized another's presence. It does seem that the last one month of mission had finally taken its toll on the jounin. Even the last two days of treatment in the hospital didn't seem to help much.

Iruka walked closer to the bedside and adjusted the covers over the jounin. He raised an eyebrow, amused, when Kakashi shifted slightly, before drifting back into his deep slumber.

Now that he was standing closer, and the older man's face was unmasked, he could clearly see the lines of fatigue that crossed the face. Dinner would have to wait until Kakashi could at least recover a little more.

He leaned forward, smiling at the sight of the sleeping man. Not many people got to see the infamous copy nin's bare face, and yet, he was one of the privileged few to see it – a sign of how much Kakashi trusted him. The pointed nose, chiseled jaw, the pale skin and the soft lips. Every single feature of the jounin has made its mark in his heart.

He reached forward and lightly brushed off the silver hair to the side, his fingers ghosting over Kakashi's brow, reveling in possibly the only chance of such close contact that he gets. He promised himself that just for this once, he will indulge himself. Perhaps, it could help curb his pain and soothe his loneliness, if he could, just for this once, pretend to have, what he knew could never be.

He allowed his fingers to carefully trace the features of the older man. His eyes softened in sadness as he studied the scar that traversed over Kakashi's left eye. His fingers followed the path of the scar, travelling down and across the strong jaw. He hovered over the older man, as his eyes skimmed over the lips. So soft, so tempting and beckoning him closer.

He bent down, his fingers drifted lightly over the jounin's lips. He found himself wondering if they feel as soft as they looked and how they would actually feel against his own lips. He was so captivated by the thought that he did not even consider the fact that Kakashi could wake up anytime and what the other man would think to find him leaning in so close.

His lips was almost touching the jounin's when Kakashi stirred in his sleep again.

The slight movement snapped him back to his senses. Iruka's eyes widened when common sense hit him and he realised in horror, what he was about to do. He clasped his hand over his mouth to silent the cry of anguish that was threatening to tear from his throat and he stepped back hurriedly to put some distance between him and Kakashi and to give him enough room to think over the actions which could have caused detrimental damages.

'_What am I doing?'_

In his haste to get away, he knocked against the bedside table. The alarm clock toppled over and in the process, knocked down the two photo frames placed beside it. The noise was loud in the silent room and the sleeping jounin on the bed groaned as he stirred awake.

Iruka stood rooted as he watched Kakashi stretched himself slightly and sat up on the bed. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes as he turned to face the younger man.

"Iruka?"

"Se… Senpai." The chunin took another step back, as he tried to get his raging heartbeat under control. Kakashi frowned at the younger man's obvious retreat as he slipped out of bed and walked towards him.

"Iruka, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Iruka said, barely a whisper as he eyed the other man in fear.

He was ready to bolt from the room. But before he could even move another step, Kakashi was in front of him and grabbing on to his arm.

The jounin's eye narrowed. "You look awful."

"I…. I'm fine." Iruka swallowed dryly. There was a suspicious sting in the back of his eyes and he fought to keep it under control as he tried to pull away from the jounin's grip. His mind raced to come up with something to bring him away from this awkwardness and to distract Kakashi for a moment. "I… I just… I… Dinner is ready."

Kakashi studied him intently, not responding to what the chunin had just said. Iruka squirmed under the gaze as he tried to shift away. The panic was rising up in him as the single grey eye bore into him. Was Kakashi sensing something? Or had he actually noticed the close contact earlier on but chose to remain still, just so he can remain ignorant so that things won't turn out so awkwardly?

What now? If Kakashi had realized something, would he risk losing this friendship? He felt the sob rising in his throat and it took all of his control to push it back down.

Then unexpectedly, the jounin's grip on his arm loosens and the other hand was brought up to brush against his cheeks lightly. Iruka felt wetness spread across his cheeks as the jounin's thumb trailed across his face.

The tears had fallen unknowingly and Iruka cursed his own weakness. Kakashi was now looking at him in worry.

"Iruka……"

More tears trickled down. Kakashi released the younger man and watched him tentatively. Iruka casted his gaze to his feet, unable to meet Kakashi's eye. The two stood there in silence, neither saying a word nor making a move.

Finally, after what seemed like a long moment, Kakashi moved forward and lifted his fingers, sweeping away the tears a second time. His voice was soft as he spoke.

"You are tired, Iruka. Go home and get some rest."

=-=-=-=

Raidou was surprised when a knock came on the door. He took a quick glance into the room to make sure that Genma hadn't been woken up before he made his way to the door and pulling it open.

"Kakashi?" Raidou frowned. "I thought I told you to rest. What are you doing here?"

"I have something to ask you." Kakashi's voice was hard and edgy. Raidou's frown deepened at the tone. But he stepped aside and allowed the younger man into Genma's apartment.

"Where's Iruka?" Raidou closed the door as he trailed after the other man towards the couch.

"I sent him home." Kakashi dropped into the couch and rubbed his face tiredly.

"What? Why?" Raidou took his seat across from the copy nin and eyed him curiously.

Kakashi stared at him for a moment. Then he shrugged. "He was going to break."

Raidou blinked a few times. "What?"

"You heard me." The jounin leaned back in the couch and stared at the ceiling. "I came over to ask you if you found out anything while I was away."

"No." Raidou frowned. "In fact, during the few times when I was with him, he looked perfectly fine." The scarred jounin sighed and scratched the side of his head. "Perhaps you can try finding out from Asuma. Or even Izumo. That kid was around Iruka pretty much during the last month."

Kakashi's brows furrowed, as he appeared deep in thoughts. He nodded slowly. "I see."

The older jounin raised an eyebrow. "So, is Iruka alright?"

Kakashi rubbed his temples as he closed in eyes in slight frustration. "I hope so."

"Do you think it's wise to send him home and let him be on his own when he is on the brink of a breakdown?"

The copy nin turned to look at his friend. Then, a troubled expression crossed his single eye and he frowned deeply. "No. But you know what? I can't help but get these nagging feelings that I'm the one who's causing Iruka his distress."

Raidou blinked at him dumbly. "What did you do?"

"I wish I knew." Kakashi muttered.

Raidou crossed his arms across his chest as he leaned back. "Then, what makes you think that?"

The silver-haired jounin rubbed the nape of his neck. "Because he only breaks down when he's alone with me."

Raidou blinked bemusedly at the reasoning. "And wouldn't that be because he trusts you? That's why he's able to show his vulnerable side in front of you."

Kakashi shifted his gaze to study his friend silently. "Then he would have told me what is wrong." He whispered.

The older man almost flinched at the tone. Having known Kakashi since they were young, he knew that voice all too well. He could sense the hurt and bitterness in it and he knew that the jounin was getting upset over the whole charade. Though, it was unexpected to have to hear it again. The last time Kakashi had spoken in such a voice was when he had blamed himself for Obito's death. It had taken years for him to get over it and even though, he never got over the fact that Obito's death was caused by him, Raidou had never heard him use such a self-reproaching tone ever again.

Not even when Yondaime died.

Raidou's eyes softened. It was plaintively obvious how much Iruka is affecting the copy nin, though the scarred jounin wasn't sure if Kakashi himself knew the extent of it. He could see the worry and the soft affection that the silver-haired jounin held for Iruka and the way the shoulders were set in a tensed posture, speaking of Kakashi's frustrations.

They had been friends long enough for Raidou to know that the copy nin had never extended such concern for anyone else. And it had so evidently shown how much the academy teacher meant to Kakashi and how much he valued his friendship with the younger man.

He moved to sit beside Kakashi and gave him a comforting clasp on the shoulder.

"Don't worry so much about it. I don't think it's about you. Knowing Iruka, he probably just did not want to bother you with his problems, especially since you are still recovering from your injuries."

Kakashi smiled a little at the words. But he knew better. That evening had been a wonderful proof of how much his presence is causing Iruka grief. There had been nothing to set off Iruka. But the moment he had woken up, the younger man had gone into a state of hysteria.

The jounin sighed and buried his face in his hands. He wished he knew what he had done that had pushed Iruka off like that. At least if he had gotten even a little hint, he would be able to do something to rectify it. This whole situation was getting on his nerves and he was beginning to feel that it was putting a strain in their friendship.

He wished there was something he could do. But Iruka was keeping quiet about his troubles and Kakashi knew he was helpless to offer any advice or assistance.

The thought stung. All these years, Iruka had always confided in him without problems. He would tell Kakashi his deepest fears, his worries and his secrets and seek out the older man's opinions. He would place his trust in the jounin so staunchly that Kakashi felt proud of it. He never hides anything, knowing that Kakashi could read him like a book and he would always turn to the copy nin first for anything that he needs help on in his life.

That was what had helped built up their friendship and their trust in each other. But now, Kakashi was beginning to wonder if Iruka had felt that his trust had been misplaced and that he could no longer find it in himself to stay near the jounin. That thought in itself was unnerving. Their years of friendship were at stake and all the efforts put into building it was on the verge of crumbling anytime.

The silver-haired man felt his heart clenched. He had to find a way out of this mess. And he had to do it fast, before he loses the last person whom he had come to cherish. He had lost too much over the years, too many people taken from him. He can't afford to lose this last one, because he knew, if Iruka was gone, so would his sanity.

=-=-=-=

The sky was raining lightly. But Iruka paid no heed as he remained standing in front of the memorial stone, his fingers tracing the names he knew so well. A sad smile found its way to his lips as he studied the engravings.

"Father, mother, it's been awhile. I'm sorry that I haven't been visiting. Work is piling up at the academy and well, things are just going crazy." Iruka sighed as he pressed a hand across his eyes, feeling the sting in them.

"My world is being turned upside down." Iruka felt his breath hitched. "I don't know what to do. It's scaring me, mother. What do you think I should do?"

"I love him." The chunin whispered softly as tears clouded his gaze. "I don't know when it started. All I know is that, my admiration towards him is no longer as pure as it should be. I don't know how to handle this. I can't tell him. I don't want him to hate me…." The tears trickled down the tanned cheeks.

"I love him… I really do. But I…. I know he would never look at me in the same way." Iruka's voice hitched. "It's killing me inside, mother. It hurts. Very badly. Every time he speaks to me, every time he shows me a little more concern, I feel myself tearing up even more. I can no longer turn back."

"You must think me weak, father. I know I am. I fell in love with someone I shouldn't. I fell in love with another man. Kakashi-senpai…." Iruka paused as he swallowed past the lump in his throat. "Senpai…. He has been more than kind. All these years, after both of you left me, he had been playing your roles and taking care of me. I should be grateful as it is. But I'm not….. I'm hateful, aren't I?" The chunin let out a self-loathing laugh as he continued softly. "Senpai has already given me so much. But yet, I yearn and crave for something more. Something he could never give me."

Iruka collapsed to the grass on his knees as he laid his forehead against the cold marble, the tears flowing freely. "Tell me what I should do to take this pain away. Tell me what I should do to forget. I…. I can't do without him. But yet… Yet I can't get close to him. If I get too close, one day, he will find out." The shoulders shook as sobs wracked the lean body. "And…. And I… I will lose… lose everything. Everything I have with him."

The rain poured down heavily. But Iruka didn't care. Right now, nothing matters anymore.

=-=-=-=

Raidou walked to the windows and closed it to keep the rain out. Kakashi sighed and stood from the couch.

"You are leaving?" Raidou turned to look at the younger man. The silver-haired jounin nodded mutely.

"Well, go back and get some rest. I don't think you have recovered yet." Raidou frowned as he walked the other man to the door.

"I will." Kakashi sighed and shoved his hands into his pocket as he stepped out the door. "But I'm going over to Iruka's first."

Raidou raised an eyebrow. "I thought you are going to leave him for a while for him to calm down."

"I think it's long enough. He should have calmed down by now." Kakashi frowned. "I don't feel good leaving him like this. And considering that I could be the one who's causing him to break, I should at least do what I can and check on him to make sure he's alright."

Raidou nodded in understanding. "Well, be careful of your injuries."

Kakashi nodded and turned away. The brunette watched him for a moment before he spoke again. "Kakashi."

The jounin threw a glance over his shoulder. Raidou pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "If there's anything I can help, let me know."

The copy nin nodded. "I will."

=-=-=-=

* * *


	12. Chapter 12: Unexpected Assumptions

**A/N: Thanks everyone, for your kind inputs on what you thought about MizuIru for this story. And well, it kinda gave me some directions to work in and for that, I'm grateful. Cheers to all of you!!**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter. Glad that you guys are enjoying it thus far. And well, things will start picking up at a faster pace and there will be some short timeskips here and there. But I won't scrimp on details, just so the story won't get too confusing. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Unexpected Assumptions

Asuma studied his friend as he placed the cup of tea on the coffee table. "Aren't you supposed to be resting at home? What are you doing out in the rain?"

Kakashi shrugged as he dried his dripping hair with a towel. "I was going to look for Iruka."

"And?"

"He wasn't home." The silver-haired jounin frowned.

"Oh?" Asuma lit his cigarette and took a puff. "I'm surprised you didn't go looking for him."

"His neighbor said he's at Izumo's apartment. I didn't want to disrupt them."

Asuma smirked. "Well, you look worried. So, can I assume he's breaking again?"

Kakashi leaned back in the couch and sighed. "Sort of."

The other man nodded as he dragged on his cigarette and gave a wry smile. "I didn't want to speculate anything until I get the facts right. And I was thinking that perhaps, I will only talk to you about this after you've recovered. But seeing that you are getting so edgy over this whole thing, I guess it's only fair that I let you in on what I've observed while you were away."

Kakashi stared at him. "You found out something?"

"Kind of." The dark-haired jounin paused as he tapped the ashes from the cigarette into the ashtray. He took another puff and eyed his friend solemnly. "Whatever is troubling Iruka, I've got a feeling Izumo knows. And probably, Kurenai too."

"Izumo and Kurenai?" Kakashi frowned.

"Yes. They probably think they are able to hide the fact that something's wrong. But the way they are behaving is giving them off. I've never seen them acting so fugitively before." Asuma smirked.

"How so?"

"During the one month you and Genma were away, we met up a few times as a group. And during this one time, a particular topic came up and questions were directed at Iruka. He started getting nervous and edgy and surprisingly, Izumo jumped in his defense."

"What were you guys talking about?"

Asuma eyed him intently. "You."

Kakashi's eye narrowed. "Me?"

"Yes. But well, it was just a random topic. I can't even remember what was being said. Anyway, the point is, we just didn't expect the two of them to react so strongly. After the question was being asked, Izumo hastily made up an excuse and the two of them just left."

The copy nin contemplated this new piece of information as he waved for the other man to continue.

"The next time I found them acting strangely was during that first day when you were admitted into the hospital. That night, when we left the hospital, Iruka declined joining us for dinner, giving us some weird excuses about going back to the academy. And Izumo left shortly after, saying he had to attend to something. But honestly, whoever's watching him would know he was acting strange."

"And?" Kakashi frowned.

"Right the next day, Kurenai joined their league."

The silver haired man crossed his arms. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm sure you saw the two of them leaving the hospital room together the other day. Personally, I don't think they have anything in common to talk about." Asuma propped his legs up on the coffee table and fiddled with his cigarette.

"So, what's your conclusion?"

"Well, I can't assume anything yet. But I have this strange thought that seems the most possible scenario to me after I've gone through my observations. Though, I do have other assumptions as well."

The copy nin raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be?"

"Would you like to hear the more sensible and logical answer or would you prefer the more possible one?"

"Let's listen to all you've come up with."

Asuma rubbed his chin as he ran through his answers. "Well, the more logical reasoning would be that you've done something that had caused some awkwardness between you and him."

Kakashi ruffled his hair in frustration. "I would love to know what it is then."

"But well, that would seem a little impossible if you consider the fact that he's still hanging around you." Asuma added grimly. "So that leaves the possible, but probably not that logical conclusion."

Kakashi stared at the ceiling. "And that is?"

Asuma leaned back into the couch and sighed. "He's probably fallen in love with you."

=-=-=-=

Kakashi slammed his door shut and clutched the side of his head, trying to will down the headache. He shifted over to the couch and sat down heavily in it as he pulled down his mask, trying to get some senses back.

'_He's probably fallen in love with you.'_

His eye narrowed. If he hadn't known Asuma for long enough, he would have thought that this was some sort of sick, twisted joke. But Kakashi was well aware that Asuma would never do such a thing. For one, the other man would never bother about things that doesn't concern him, nor pry into gossips and spread them around. And for another, Asuma would never presume things he wasn't confident about.

And he knew his friend's observation skills. Asuma's examinations on situations were so keen that Kakashi had to hand it to him. But wouldn't there be a chance that this could be wrong? After all, the mere thought of it was wrong on so many levels.

First of all, why would Iruka like him? They were both men and it wasn't as if Kakashi had anything desirable about him. His hands were stained with blood of the thousands he had killed. His emotions had been locked away since he was six and he was nothing more than a tool to serve the village. He did not know how to interact, to love and to socialize.

And secondly, if Iruka had really liked him, wouldn't he have realized it long ago? They had always been so close, hanging around together and being there for each other. And Iruka had never been good at hiding his own emotions. If it really was what Asuma had said, Kakashi knew he would have seen the signs when it first started.

He sighed and stared at the ceiling, unsure of what to do. The conversation earlier on kept repeating in his head, and he wondered if this time, he should really go according to what Asuma is suggesting.

_=-=-=-=_

_Flashback_

"_He's probably fallen in love with you."_

_Kakashi jerked at the words. He sat up straight in the couch and eyed his friend incredulously. "Excuse me?"_

_Asuma shrugged. "Well, that's the conclusion I've come up with and you probably would have agreed with me if you have seen him in the last month. The body languages were too obvious."_

_The copy nin's eye narrowed. "That's not funny, Asuma."_

_Asuma shrugged. "I never said it was."_

_Kakashi glared at his friend. "So, what…."_

"_Face it, Kakashi. It's not an entirely impossible matter." Asuma gave him a dry smile. "We all know how attached Iruka is to you. I won't be surprised if somewhere along the way, he has developed more intimate feelings for you." The bearded jounin ran a hand through his hair as he gave a sigh. "But then again, I may be wrong too."_

_Kakashi rubbed in face in exasperation. "I hope you are."_

"_Well, that remains to be seen." Asuma took a puff from his cigarette. "But you shouldn't be worrying about what I'm saying. Right now, you should be more concerned about how this should go."_

"_What do you mean?"_

_Asuma stared at him solemnly. "What if Iruka really does like you, Kakashi? How are you going to handle this?"_

_The silver-haired jounin stared at him, stunned for a minute. Then he turned away slightly, his brows furrowed in obvious frustration. "I've never really thought about it."_

"_Then start thinking." Asuma reached over and gave him a pat on the shoulder. "If it is really the case, you will need to handle this well, considering you and Iruka are so close. One wrong move and you could end up hurting him badly."_

_Kakashi stared at him and frowned. "You are right."_

_Asuma nodded. "And you know what? If I'm you, I wouldn't go confront him, Kurenai or Izumo now."_

_The other man blinked. "Why?"_

"_Apparently, their lips are sealed because they know we are getting too concerned over what is bothering Iruka. So, they are watching their words around us and they will bolt at the first sign of any conversation that will let them run into the risk of revealing anything."_

_Kakashi leaned back in the couch. "So, what do you have to suggest?"_

_Asuma shrugged. "Those few aren't hard to read. All we have to do is that we don't bother about them. Leave them alone for a while. Pretend nothing ever took place and stop being so outwardly obsessive about why Iruka is acting weird. Once they think that we are no longer interested to find out, they will let their guards down. "_

"_And?"_

"_Once they have let their guards down, it will be easier for us to think of our next step and try to get it out of them."_

"_How?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow._

"_We will see when the time comes. Once they begin to get comfortable around us once more, I don't think it will be that hard to find out what's going on and see if what I had deduced was right. We could work on Kurenai. I think she will let it slip much easier than Izumo." The dark-haired man smirked._

"_You really got all these thought out, haven't you?" Kakashi snorted. Asuma shrugged._

"_Just being prepared."_

_Kakashi sighed. "And, am I supposed to continue acting like I don't know anything and just watch Iruka break?"_

"_You know, I would suggest you stay away from him for the time being." Asuma frowned. "Observe from a distance on how he behaves and you can plan your next step from there. If he's really breaking because of you, then perhaps, being away from him might do him some good. It's not going to be healthy for him to keep breaking like that. We live in a shinobi village. Someone is going to find out and possibly bring him in for a round of psych evaluation. Or even bring in Ibiki." Asuma paused as he considered his next words. Then he looked at Kakashi, a serious glint in his eyes. "And that would be disastrous."_

_End of flashback_

_=-=-=-=_

Kakashi sighed and closed his eyes, pondering over his friend's words. Asuma was right. If this was all because of him, then it would be wise to stay away from Iruka for a while and let Iruka sort out his own thoughts. But could he really leave the younger man alone?

He ruffled his hair in frustration. When had things gotten so complicated that he could not even think of a solution? Or rather, when had things developed to such a stage and he hadn't even realized it? The more he thought about what Asuma had said and made cross references to the chunin's behavior over the last few months, the more he was convinced of the speculation the other jounin had made.

It was unnerving. Even if it was only an assumption on their part, but still, it was unexpected. Kakashi opened his eye and stared up at the ceiling blankly, contemplating silently.

Perhaps, he should really take up Asuma's suggestion. Even if he does feel a little uncomfortable about keeping his distance from Iruka, perhaps it is for the best and at the same time, it would be easier for him to get his own thoughts sorted out about how he should handle this.

With his mind made up, Kakashi stood and got ready for bed. As he walked towards his room, he vaguely wondered if Hiruzen would agree if he puts off his withdrawal from ANBU for another two months. At least, if he could be away from the village constantly, it would provide him some space to start thinking.

=-=-=-=

Iruka tapped his pen against the table as he stared at the stack of papers in front of him blankly. He did not even look up when the door slid open and someone entered the room.

"Iruka?" Izumo frowned as he studied his friend. When the other chunin did not stir, he reached forward and tapped him gently on the shoulder.

Iruka snapped from his daze and glanced up at the person standing in front of his desk. He blinked a few times before he registered just who it was.

"Izumo, what is it?"

The long-haired chunin raised an eyebrow. "Well, obviously, I was supposed to meet someone for lunch. But after waiting for an hour, and that person did not turn up and did not even leave a message to say he's not coming, I thought I should come over and take a look and see what's going on."

Iruka gaped and blushed. "I'm sorry!"

Izumo sighed and settled himself on the edge of the desk. "Forget it. So what got you so deep in thoughts?"

The tanned chunin shrugged. "Nothing."

"Nothing?" Izumo snorted. "Admit it. It's about something. Or rather, it's about someone."

"Shut up." Iruka scowled and turned to back to his papers.

Izumo's eyes softened as he looked at his friend sympathetically. "So, you still have yet to catch him?"

Iruka let out a deep sigh and nodded. "It's been two months. He always seems kind of busy, even when he just came back from a mission." He glanced at his friend with mild panic and worry in his eyes. "You really don't think that he has somehow found out about what I feel for him?"

Izumo patted his back reassuringly. "I'm sure. If he had found out, I'm sure Raidou-senpai and Genma-senpai would have known and come questioning."

"But…." Iruka felt the tears stinging in the back of his eyes and the agony rising up in him. "It kind of feels like he's avoiding me." The words were whispered out, as the chunin tried to hide his pain.

"Iruka, I'm sure he isn't." Izumo leaned forward and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "We all know he's withdrawing from ANBU soon. Perhaps he just had to finish up all the tasks assigned to him before he leaves? That's why he's been so busy."

"Precisely." Iruka swallowed hard. "His term with ANBU was supposed to end last month. But, I heard he's extended it."

Izumo blinked. "How did you know?"

"I heard Raidou-senpai and Genma-senpai talking about it. They were saying something about him being absolutely insane to sign himself back in ANBU for another two months." Iruka bit his bottom lip nervously. "I'm worried, Izumo."

"About what?"

"I don't know. I… I got this nagging feeling that he does know. Or he probably even guessed it. That's why he decided to keep his distance from me, to make it clear to me that he wants to have nothing to do with me anymore." Iruka stared numbly into space; the pain from the thought engulfing him. It was frightening him.

"Iruka…"

"That is why… That is why, I tried so hard… So hard to keep it to myself." Iruka felt his breath hitched. "If…. If he never found out, I will get to keep our friendship. I knew it…" The chunin mumbled. "I knew it… Once he knows, it's all over."

Izumo stared at his friend worriedly. "Iruka, stop speculating! Don't scare yourself like this." He gripped the academy teacher firmly on the shoulder and forced him to turn slightly and look at him. "Don't think about such things. Kakashi-senpai will never do that. You know him better than that. If there is anything, he will never avoid the issue. He would bring it out and talk about it. You know that, don't you?"

"I…" Iruka was at a loss for words.

"Iruka, come on. Don't think about things so negatively. Who knows maybe Kakashi-senpai would pop up this afternoon and ask you to join him for dinner?" Izumo smiled, trying to ease the fear in his friend.

Iruka looked away. "You really think so?"

"Of course. I believe in Kakashi-senpai enough to trust that he would not run away from problems. And I place my staunch belief in him that he would never ever turn away from you, no matter what happens." Izumo rubbed his friend's back reassuringly.

"But…"

"No more buts. Iruka, have some faith in him. I'm absolutely sure that if he ever found out anything, he would lay it out bare and talk things out with you. And since he hasn't, then I'm sure it's safe to assume that he doesn't know anything yet."

Iruka felt some of the tension slipped away from him. The words that Izumo had said made sense. Perhaps, Kakashi had really been busy for the last two months, that's why they barely had the time to catch up.

Izumo sighed inwardly when he felt the tense shoulders under his hands eased a little. It does seem that his little motivational speech had managed to soothe Iruka's frayed nerves by a little. He grinned when Iruka looked up at him with a warm smile. But when the tanned chunin turned away, a frown crossed his face.

Somehow, he wasn't totally convinced about what he had just said.

=-=-=-=

**

* * *

**

**To Gigi, Sara and Shervin: Well, I couldn't reply to your comments, so I will give appreciations here. Thanks!! I'm glad you like the story. And thanks for your inputs too. ^_^**


	13. Chapter 13: Silent Watching

Chapter 13: Silent Watching

Kakashi crouched on the rooftop and watched in through the window below. He could sense that Iruka was distracted by his own thoughts if the lack of movements for a good fifteen minutes was anything to go by. The chunin was practically staring into space instead of the stack of papers in front of him that were waiting to be graded.

The crestfallen look on the tanned face was enough to make Kakashi feel guilty. He had a good idea on just why Iruka was feeling depressed. Over the last two months, he had stayed away from the younger man as much as he could and whenever Iruka had looked him up, he had came up with all sorts of excuses to stay away. The more commonly used one was that he had a mission.

Not that he had been lying. But the missions weren't exactly the thing that had been taking up his time. But Kakashi knew that he still needed time to sort out his thoughts and Iruka needs his to get himself orientated.

He was almost thankful when he caught sight of Izumo walking into the room and distracted the academy teacher from dwelling further into his thoughts. But his relief was short-lived when a moment later, Iruka's face twisted into one of anguish and distraught. Kakashi frowned. From his position, he could clearly see that the two were debating about something. But he could not exactly hear what they were talking about.

Kakashi watched tentatively, knowing that now wasn't the time to make his appearance. But as Iruka's usually cheerful façade started slipping into one of deep agony, he was almost contemplating jumping in through the classroom window and find out what was going on.

The jounin was getting edgy as he observed that the younger man was close to tears. Whatever had been in the conversation, it was getting to Iruka. But then, moments later, the chunin seems to lightened up at something Izumo was saying. And although it was a little forced, the copy nin could still see the smile that made its way onto the tanned face.

Kakashi relaxed against the tree as he observed Iruka and Izumo continuing with their conversation, unaware that they were being watched. A small smile formed behind the mask. At least there was someone there to encourage Iruka on. And someone that Kakashi knew he could trust that wouldn't do the academy teacher harm in any way.

He slipped out his book from his pouch and started flipping to the page where he had last left off. Even as he read, he watched from the corner of his eye, the proceedings that were going on in the classroom.

Everything seems to be going fine when Iruka started laughing and smiling again. But then, the classroom door slid open and Kakashi's eye narrowed when he saw who had entered the room.

=-=-=-=

Izumo was almost glad that the mood of his friend had picked up a little as they talked about the things that Iruka's new batch of students were causing.

"You wouldn't believe this." Iruka groaned. "This is the first time that I'm taking the senior batch. And they are incorrigible. Sleeping in my class, can you believe it? I can't even imagine what will happen when they become shinobi."

Izumo chuckled. "Can't be that bad, can it?" He smiled as his friend glanced at him woefully. "Come on, I would have expected you are already used to it. Anyway, I heard _that_ kid is in your class."

Iruka blinked a couple of times before he understood what the other meant. He scratched the side of his head and sighed. "Yes. And he's the worst troublemaker."

Izumo chuckled. "Look who's talking. I still remember who was the one who painted our teacher into a beautiful rainbow during our last year. I bet he didn't do anything similar to that."

Iruka blushed and was about to retort when the door slid open again. Both shinobi looked up to find Mizuki standing outside the classroom with a smile.

Annoyance crossed Izumo's face. But Iruka kept his composure and greeted the white-haired man. "Good afternoon, Mizuki. What can I do for you?"

"I've been asked to bring you these assignments to grade." Mizuki stepped forward with a pile of papers in his arms. He turned slightly and regarded Izumo. "Good afternoon, Izumo. Haven't seen you in a while."

The long-haired chunin was a little startled by the friendly greeting. As long as he could remember, he and Mizuki never got along. He eyed the man suspiciously.

"Oh Iruka, here, this is for you." Mizuki smiled as he placed a bag on the table. "Bet you haven't got lunch yet."

The academy teacher blinked a few times in surprise as he glanced between the bag and Mizuki. Then, he managed a reply. "Oh… Uh… Thanks. You shouldn't have, Mizuki."

"It's nothing. Well, I won't disturb you any further. See you around." Mizuki turned and walked out of the room.

Iruka shook his head in mild exasperation as he turned back to his friend and was surprise to find him weaving through a number of hand seals absently.

"Izumo?"

The other chunin snapped from his task and glanced at his friend. "What?"

Iruka snorted, trying to hide his amusement. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sure that was a genjutsu." Izumo scowled as he tried the hand seals again.

Iruka stopped him before he could actually complete the seals and chuckled.

"What?" Izumo frowned.

"Trust me. No genjutsu." Iruka sighed and shifted the newly delivered assignments to the side of the table.

"Then what got into him? And what is he doing here?"

"He's an assistant teacher, Izumo. So of course it shouldn't be surprising to find him here." Iruka smiled as he took a paper from the top of the pile and read it. "And he's trying to perform better to qualify for the next round of teachers' selection, I guess."

"But…" Izumo frowned as he eyed his friend tentatively. "What happened the last time between you and him…. I wouldn't have expected him to be the kind of person to forgive so easily. You practically pushed him away and ran."

Iruka froze, remember his last late night encounter with Mizuki in the classroom. He watched his friend apprehensively.

Izumo shrugged as he met the teacher's gaze. "You and I know both know that Mizuki has never been the kind of person to forgive and forget. And he has never gotten along with anyone of us, other than you. So, what got into him that he would be talking so nicely to you, greeting me like I'm a friend and…" Izumo probed at the boxed bento on the table. "Buying you lunch. Is this laced with poison?"

Iruka sighed and placed his lunch to the side of the table. "If it was, I would have died a month ago."

"Huh?" Izumo blinked at him, surprised.

"He started all these antics a month ago." Iruka frowned. "Usually, he would be just coming by to pass me assignments that he had collected from the students. But sometimes, he would drop by with lunch."

"And you just ate it?"

"Well, usually I would be too busy to eat it and I will end up giving it away. But there was this one time when he bought lunch, saying he wanted to eat with me. It would be rude to decline it and throw the lunch away when he's here, wouldn't it?"

"Alright. So you ate that." Izumo folded his arms and frowned. "Did you go to the hospital after that and get yourself checked, just to make sure he didn't spike the food?"

Iruka shook his head in exasperation. "Izumo, I think the best way for everyone to work together is to have at least the basic trust. There are no reasons as to why Mizuki would want me dead."

Izumo snorted. "If it was anyone else, I would have given them a chance to prove that they are changing for the better. But Mizuki has lost that credibility years ago and I can't find it in myself to put my faith in him."

Iruka frowned. "Mizuki isn't all that bad. He has changed over the years."

"Apparently, only towards you. He's still as conceited towards the rest of us." Izumo eyed his friend intently. "I'm sorry to say this. But after crashing in on the two of you the last time, I have to say that his intentions towards you aren't that pure. And I'm sure you know it."

Iruka fidgeted uncomfortably and he sighed. "Yes, I know."

Izumo frowned as he watched his friend's face heat up. He leaned across the table and watched him in concern. "Iruka?"

The tanned chunin rubbed his face and tried to clear his mind. He shook his head lightly and smiled at Izumo. "Don't worry about me, Izumo. I won't get involved with him."

"I certainly hope not." Izumo's eyes softened. "Mizuki aside, I certainly don't want to see anyone getting hurt. He and Tsubaki are together, aren't they? If this goes in too deep, either you or Tsubaki will be hurt by him. Besides, I don't think anyone in the group would appreciate you being in a relationship with Mizuki."

"I know the situation, Izumo." Iruka smiled softly. "I wouldn't want to dishonor my feelings for Kakashi-senpai either. I almost committed that mistake before and I wouldn't want to do it again." He swallowed hard. "It hurts too much."

Izumo eyes softened and he nodded mutely.

There was a moment of tense silence before Iruka put on an easy smile as he gathered his papers and shoved them into his bag. Pushing back his chair, he grinned at his friend. "Come on, I stood you up on lunch earlier. Let's grab some before my shift in the mission room. I will buy you."

Izumo raised an eyebrow as he glanced at the bento box on the table. "What about that?"

"I'm sure I could give it to one of the teachers in the staff room. They have been working late recently because of the new batch of students. Bet some of them haven't got lunch yet." Iruka slung the bag across his shoulder and grabbed the lunch. "Shall we?"

Izumo chuckled as he pushed himself off the table and strolled out of the classroom after the academy teacher.

=-=-=-=

Mizuki watched from a roof as the two friends laughed and joked, walking out of the academy and down the streets. His eyes narrowed as he followed the back of Izumo.

He was pleased with himself. Over the last one month, he had somehow managed to gain back some of Iruka's trust with his more subtle approach and showing concern for the other man instead of launching into another direct confession. The chunin was more at ease in his presence now and Mizuki knew it wouldn't be too long before Iruka would agree to hang around him like he does with the rest of his friends.

One thing surprised him though. Over the last few weeks, he had hardly seen Kakashi around the academy teacher. He wasn't going to complain, knowing that with the lack of the copy nin's presence, things would go on much easier for him. The only thing that annoyed him was that Izumo never seem to leave the other chunin's side. He was always there when Mizuki had wanted some alone time with Iruka to better develop their relationship.

Though Mizuki couldn't be bothered about it. Izumo's presence had never been a threat. The white haired chunin knew he could still carry out his plans to court Iruka even with Izumo around. And he plans to do just that.

He smirked as he watched the two friends disappeared into the crowd and leapt off the roof, heading back into the academy. He was completely unaware of the intense gaze and the cold anger that was radiating from another roof nearby.

=-=-=-=

Iruka was getting exasperated. He knew he was only being nice and friendly to a fellow shinobi when he started to get re-acquainted with Mizuki. But he would never have thought it would lead to this.

Mizuki had gone from bringing him packed lunches to leaving flowers and gifts on his desk. The first time, Iruka had been sure it was a joke that his colleague had been cracking on him. But after two weeks in a row of arriving to his classroom and finding boxes of chocolates, bouquets of roses and other random stuff being left on his desk, with a card attached to each gift, Iruka was getting annoyed.

He picked up the card that was placed on top of the box and scanned through it quickly. He wasn't surprise to find it to be another note from Mizuki, expressing his admiration. Crumpling the note and dropping it into the bin, he closed his eyes in frustration and tried to forget about the box of chocolates that was currently lying on the table, as he waited for his students to arrive for their lessons.

A sudden presence made him open his eyes and he was in time to see a pudgy finger prodding at the box in front of him. He raised an eyebrow as he watched the kid standing in front of his table.

"Go to your seat, Naruto."

The blond kid glanced up at him before scrunching up his face. "Sensei, you were sleeping!"

"I'm not." Iruka rubbed his face tiredly.

"But you were closing your eyes."

Iruka sighed and opted out of trying to explain to the boy. Instead, he waved his hand tiredly, indicating for the child to go away. "I was waiting for all of you. Now go to your seat and get settled down."

"What is this, sensei?" Naruto prodded the box again, ignoring his teacher's request.

Iruka sighed tiredly. "It's chocolates."

"Chocolates?" The ten-year-old's eyes sparkled. Then he fidgeted uncomfortably as he eyed the box tentatively. Iruka raised an eyebrow when the boy lingered at his table. He followed the child's gaze and studied the box of sweets for a while before he smiled. Picking up the box, he waved it in front of Naruto.

"If you promise to go to your seat now and get ready for the day's class, and if you promise to behave for the rest of the day, I will give this to you."

Naruto turned away and he snorted. "I'm not to be bribed."

"Really? That's too bad then. This is one of the best chocolates that you can't get in Konoha that easily. And here I thought you had never tried it before and would like to….." Iruka watched the child from the corner of his eyes. Naruto turned to glare at him. But it didn't last long. The child's conviction wavered a little more every time the box swung before his eyes.

Naruto took in a deep breath and held out his hand. "Deal."

Iruka nodded and tucked the chocolates safely into his drawer. The child gaped at him.

"I will only give this to you at the end of the class when you have proved that you keep to your promise and behave." Iruka grinned. Naruto scowled. The chunin laughed and reached over to ruffle the blond locks. "You can get it from me after class. Now go to your seat."

=-=-=-=

Kakashi crouched on the roof in his ANBU uniform, just as he had done for so many times over the last few weeks. It was sheer agony, having to stay away from the chunin and Kakashi surprised himself with the longing that he felt.

But still, it does seem that Asuma had been right about him being the cause of Iruka's distress. Other than some mild depression moments, Kakashi had never seen Iruka breaking down ever since he made the decision to avoid the younger man.

He sighed deeply as the question that had been plaguing him rang in his mind. Never had anything gotten to him so much before. He had tried to avoid thinking about the issue, to not speculate on the possibility and to not take Asuma's words at face value until there had been some form of verification. But whenever, he sees Iruka, he would find himself wondering if Iruka's anguish had been due to some misunderstanding between them or if it was what Asuma had said – that the chunin does have feelings for him.

And he couldn't help, but believe it was more of the latter. The thought sent a series of mixed emotions through him and he couldn't quite figure out just where this whole thing was heading towards.

A figure landed quietly beside him, disrupting his train of thoughts. He glanced up and gave a brief nod to the person, motioning for him to speak.

"We are ready to leave, captain."

Kakashi stood from his position and adjusted the mask on his face. Then with a last look at Iruka, he turned and leapt onto the adjacent rooftop, with his ANBU subordinate following him closely.

=-=-=-=

* * *


	14. Chapter 14: Seeking Answers

**A/N: Sorry that I took so long to get this up. But well, I was a little distracted. =.= Anyway, I'm working on the next chapter and I promise it should be up either tomorrow or the day after. I do run out of ideas some times and it takes a while for me to get back on track. So, sorry. ^^lll**

**Anyway, do enjoy this chapter. And yes, there will be a brief Kakashi and Iruka moment in the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 14: Seeking Answers

Asuma looked up in surprise when someone joined him at the table where he was enjoying a nice cup of tea. He stared at the person sitting across from him in mild amusement.

"I was looking for you everywhere." Kurenai eyed him irritably.

"Oh?" Asuma leaned back in his seat. "Do I owe you something?"

"Where is Kakashi?" The kunoichi hissed. Asuma raised an eyebrow.

"Now make yourself clear. Are you looking for me or are you looking for Kakashi?"

Kurenai folded her arms and glared at him. "Well, I will look for whoever can explain to me what is going on."

"And what kind of explanations do you need?" Asuma pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

"Where did Kakashi disappear to?"

Asuma frowned. "What do you mean?"

"We haven't seen him for weeks. Ever since he got out of the hospital, he seems to have evaporated from the surface of the earth. Just where the hell is he?" Kurenai crossed her legs as she waited impatiently for an answer.

"Ah…" Asuma took a puff from his cigarette and smirked. "I don't really understand what you mean. I've been seeing him around. So has Genma, Raidou, Hayate and Aoba."

Kurenai's crimson orbs narrowed. "So, where is he now?"

Asuma shrugged. "Away on a mission, I guess."

There was a moment of silence. Kurenai glared at the man sitting across from her while Asuma appeared nonchalant about the entire thing. Finally, the kunoichi cleared her throat and rubbed her temples tiredly. "Do you know why Kakashi has been avoiding Iruka?"

Asuma grinned. He shifted slightly and watched the lady for a moment as he weighed his options. Perhaps, just perhaps, he could be able to find out something more from Kurenai if he just plays his cards right. Leaning back, he took the cigarette out of his mouth and took a sip of the tea.

"Kakashi is avoiding Iruka? What makes you think that?"

Kurenai sighed. "And you say you have been around him. Haven't you notice that he no longer looks Iruka up or even hang out him? And….."

"And?" Asuma probed.

Kurenai bit her lips and eyed the man uncertainly. Then she sighed. "And…. I heard they haven't talked for more than two months."

Asuma tapped the ashes off his cigarette and planted in back between his lips. "They had an argument?"

"Would I come to you if I knew?"

"Well, I would assume that either Iruka or Izumo would have been the one to tell you that they hadn't been talking. And since that's the case, I would think they would have told you too; if there had been any conflicts that lead to such a situation."

Kurenai snorted. "They didn't tell me anything. I made my own observations."

"For two months?" Asuma raised an eyebrow. "And here I thought you would have been busy going out on missions and preparing for your upcoming jounin exams to even hang out around them. Or did I hear wrong when Hayate mentioned that you have just returned from a month long mission two days ago?"

Kurenai stared at him, at a loss for words. Then she sighed and rubbed her temples. "Fine. Izumo told me. He was asking me if I have been seeing Kakashi around."

Asuma chuckled. "That's a surprise. I didn't know Izumo has grown attached to Kakashi too and is curious about his whereabouts. This is a first, I should say."

"Would you just get to the point?" Kurenai snapped. "If you have seen Kakashi, just let me know so that I can give him some good talking and let him know that he shouldn't be so inconsiderate about the feelings of others."

Asuma smirked. _'I knew it.'_ He shook his head in amusement. _'Kurenai will spill everything once provoked.'_

The bearded jounin took another puff from his cigarette before extinguishing the fire in the astray. He folded his arms on the tabletop and leaned forward, watching the kunoichi.

"If you want an answer out of me, I think it's only fair that you answer my questions too."

The dark-haired lady narrowed her eyes. "What questions?"

Asuma shrugged. "Is that a deal first?"

Kurenai contemplated for a moment, trying to figure out what the other man was thinking. Then she gave a curt nod. "Fine."

"Good." Asuma ran his hand through his hair as he debated on how he should tell the genjutsu user, without being too obvious about his intent. He eyed her solemnly with a dry smile. "Well, for Kakashi, he's currently out on a mission. And he hasn't been showing up around because he just needs some time alone for the time being."

"Is something wrong?" Kurenai's expression changed into one of worry. "What happened to him?"

"No. Nothing happened. Not exactly." Asuma sighed. Kurenai eyed him suspiciously.

"You know something, don't you? You know the real reason why he's staying away from Iruka."

The bearded jounin blinked and then he grinned. "I think it's my turn to ask you."

"No. You answer my question first." Kurenai folded her arms and eyed him menacingly. Asuma shrugged, not wanting to go into the hassle of arguing with a woman.

"Well, in a way, yes."

"Why?" Kurenai demanded, anger exuding through her being.

Asuma snorted. "I've answered two of your questions. It's my turn now."

Kurenai twitched. She took in a deep breath to keep her anger down before she gritted out. "What do you want to know?"

Asuma drummed his fingers against the table top and eyed her coolly. "You know what is bothering Iruka, don't you?"

Kurenai's eyes widened. Then she turned away and shook her head. "No."

"No, you don't know? Or no, nothing is bothering him?"

The lady turned to glare at him. "Just what are you trying to get at?"

Asuma shrugged. "You are interested to know why Kakashi is playing the disappearing act and I'm interested to know why Iruka has been acting so depressed. If your answer is what I think it is, then perhaps, I will be able to confirm the reasons behind Kakashi's behavior."

Kurenai flinched. She tried to keep herself composed as she met the calculative eyes of the other man. What did Asuma mean by that? Surely he hadn't found out anything, had he? They had kept the secret well enough. They had been careful in their actions and their words. Asuma couldn't have known.

"Honestly Asuma, would you stop beating around the bush? I would appreciate if you could just tell me what I want to know."

"Then tell me what I want to know too." Asuma eyed Kurenai seriously, all traces of amusement gone.

"I don't know anything that you could be interested in. Nothing is wrong with Iruka if that is what you want to ask." Kurenai slammed the table and stood up, getting irritated over the entire affair. "I don't know what you guys are thinking. But convey my message to Kakashi. Tell him to stop thinking that he's so great. Iruka isn't a friend whom he looks up when he feels like it and ignores when the mood leaves him. Tell him to be more considerate about the feelings of others if he ever wants to pull such a stunt again."

The kunoichi turned to leave. But the unfazed question that came out from Asuma's mouth next stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Iruka likes Kakashi, doesn't he?"

Kurenai felt her breath caught in her throat as she stood frozen in her spot. Asuma glanced up at her casually, smiling inwardly. It seems that he was getting nearer to having verification towards what he had been suspecting all along.

The kunoichi tried a few times before she finally found her voice and let out a nervous laugh. "A little slow, aren't you? Of course he likes Kakashi. Why else would he stick to him since young?"

Asuma snorted. "You know what I mean. Iruka's feelings towards Kakashi have already gone beyond that of a friend."

Kurenai turned around and glared at him. "What…."

Asuma cut her off with a wave of his hand. He sighed tiredly and motioned for her to sit. "Honestly, do you think I would say something like this if I wasn't sure?"

Kurenai let out a sardonic smile. "Who knows?"

Asuma shrugged. "If you want to deny it, then there's nothing I can say. But that won't change the fact that I know what this is all about."

Kurenai eyed him suspiciously. But the gaze that met hers was one of seriousness. The kunoichi sighed and sat down in defeat. "How did you…."

"Know?" Asuma gave a knowing smile. "Well, I heard it from someone."

"Who?" Kurenai's brows furrowed in deep concentration.

The jounin smirked. "There's not many people who knows about this, is there?"

The kunoichi swallowed hard and glanced up at the jounin, anxiety in her eyes. "Is that why Kakashi is avoiding Iruka?"

Asuma stared at the ceiling and avoided the question completely. "Is Iruka ever going to tell Kakashi that?"

"Are you insane?" Kurenai stared at him in shock.

"Kakashi has the right to know."

"I know." Kurenai sighed exasperatedly. "But…"

"Kakashi needs to know." Asuma's voice dropped a notch lower. "I believe Iruka has been hurting for a long time if his frequent breakdowns are anything to go by. This is not healthy for him and it cannot go on."

"Have you ever thought how this is going to affect their current relationship?" Kurenai glared.

"I believe Kakashi is mature enough to handle this in the most rational manner that won't hurt either party. And Iruka should be mature enough to accept it if things doesn't work out the way he wants."

"You make it sound so easy. But do you know that one wrong move and it could all end up badly?" Kurenai almost snarled at the other man.

"That's a possibility. But I prefer to look at the brighter side of things and know that they will work it out between them. Even if it doesn't, there are still us around to help them past the awkwardness."

Kurenai was silent for a moment, as she thought over Asuma's words. Finally, she gave a tired sigh. "You have a point."

"Yeah." Asuma's eyes scanned the room lazily.

"But this…."

"I will talk to Kakashi." Asuma said quietly. "I will at least make sure that he is calm and prepared enough before he talks to Iruka about anything."

Kurenai nodded. "Thank you."

There was a moment of tensed silence. Finally, Asuma shifted and stood up. "I have a meeting with Sandaime. I have to go now."

The kunoichi nodded. Then she hesitated and called after the jounin as he stepped away from the table. "Asuma."

The bearded jounin threw a glance over his shoulder and eyed her questioningly.

Kurenai ran a hand through her dark tresses. Then she fidgeted nervously. "Who told you about Iruka?"

Asuma raised an eyebrow and amusement danced in his eyes. He snorted in mirth and shoved his hands into his pockets. "You did."

"What?" The red eyes narrowed, apparently showing that the woman wasn't appreciating with what she thought was a joke.

"Well, I suspected Iruka did have some kind of feelings for Kakashi. But there wasn't any concrete evidence." Asuma chuckled lightly. "And you just confirmed it for me."

Kurenai gaped. So she had been strung along throughout the entire conversation. She watched, stunned, as Asuma raised his hand in a wave and walked off.

=-=-=-=

Kakashi leaned back on the tree as his subordinates set up traps around the area. His ANBU team had missed out on rest for the last one week, trying to accomplish the mission. He was thankful though, that the task had been relatively easy and other then some lacerations and bruises, they were pretty much unscathed.

As his team members came around him, signaling that they were done with setting traps in the vicinity, he gave them a curt nod and the three operatives disappeared into the thick foliage, each finding their own spot where they could rest and keep a lookout at the same time.

Kakashi sighed and removed the porcelain mask from his face as his eye scanned over the few wounds he had acquired in the course of a mission. One across his arm, another scratch over his abdomen and a deeper cut on his left shoulder. But other than that, he could count himself lucky that he wasn't on the verge of collapsing.

His fingers traced lightly over the bandage on his arm, as his single eye checked to make sure it was secured. A smile formed on his lips, as he remembered all those times when he had returned home from a mission injured and how Iruka had fussed over him and tended to all those little lacerations with so much care. It was amazing how far they had come, from being mere acquaintances to the best of friends. It was even more amazing when Kakashi realized just how much he had opened up to Iruka. He probably hadn't been so at ease with anyone else ever before. Possibly not even Minato.

The smile faltered a minute later as he recalled that he had been avoiding the younger chunin for more than two months. And just because he didn't even know what to think about the possibility of Iruka being in love with him.

Kakashi wasn't a genius for nothing. Years in the field had trained him in reading the meanings behind every slight movement or facial expression. And he knew for a fact that, even if Asuma had yet to give him any verification, he was almost certain about the speculation being right.

He sighed and raked a hand through his silvery strands. It was unfair to Iruka, that much he knew it. The chunin had been baffled when he had started getting on with the disappearing act. Even when they had met on the streets, Kakashi had always managed to come up with one excuse or another to get away even before Iruka could utter a word.

And the crestfallen look on the younger man's face was like a stab to Kakashi's heart.

Gradually though, Iruka had stopped looking him up. Judging from his weeks of discrete observations of Iruka, he knew that the chunin had somehow deduced that Kakashi's weird antics were due to something he did. And the jounin couldn't help the guilt that spread through him at having planted such a thought in his junior's mind.

He sighed again and casted his gaze to the night sky. Never had he been this unsure of himself. All his life, he knew what he wants. He was firm in all the decisions he made. He had never had a moment of hesitancy or a minute of doubt.

Yet, Iruka had managed to instill all these uncertainties into him in just a flicker of moment. He knew for a fact that when he agreed to Asuma's proposal to stay away from the chunin for a while, it wasn't totally because of the possibility that he could be the one who was causing Iruka's breakdowns.

But, even as his mind whirled over the millions of thoughts, there was one that remained kept pushing itself to the forefront of his mind.

Would he ever love Iruka?

The jounin let out a bitter laugh. The weeks of thinking had done him no good. He could find no way out of this. He had no idea how to prepare himself for a possibility which he had never foreseen would happen.

He shook his head and tried to clear his thoughts. It wouldn't do to be so distracted in the midst of a mission. He closed his eyes, getting ready to get a couple hours of rest before they need to move off again.

But, even as he drifted off into a light slumber, the thoughts which he had tried to keep suppressed floated through. Iruka's smiles, his laughter, the gentle voice, the concerned words. Everything about the chunin was constantly running through his mind. It had never happened before. Perhaps, the two months of staying away from Iruka had affected him much more than he had expected.

He sighed deeply, knowing trying to sleep was futile when he couldn't get his mind to rest.

A single thought ran in his mind.

'_Iruka.'_

=-=-=-=

* * *


	15. Chapter 15: Trapped Emotions

**A/N: Well, I guess this chapter is longer than the rest. But there isn't any way for me to break it into two chapters. *grins* I promise a little KakaIru moment and I just have to deliver it.**

**Nonetheless, my apologies for taking a while to post this up. =.= But well, I got distracted and plus a little mental block, thus the delay. Sorry! _ Anyway, hope you enjoy it!!**

* * *

Chapter 15: Trapped Emotions

Kotetsu swirled his drink lazily as he casted a glance at the other four occupants at the table. He smirked as he fixated his gaze on Iruka and he pushed another glass of sake in front of the man.

"So, Iruka. Your birthday is coming up soon. How do you think we should celebrate this year?"

The academy teacher shrugged. "Don't bother. It's the same every year. There's nothing worth celebrating."

"You can't say that, Iruka." Kagari grinned. "You will only be twenty-one once in a lifetime. So of course, you need to enjoy yourself."

The chunin sighed and casted his gaze to his glass, watching the clear liquid in it. Izumo shot him a concerned look while Hayate glanced at him curiously.

"You don't look good, Iruka." The sword master finally spoke up, punctuating his sentence with a light cough.

Iruka sat up in his seat and blinked at the jounin. He forced a smile to his face. "I'm alright."

Hayate frowned. "You sure? You look pretty distracted."

Iruka nodded mutely. Hayate looked unconvinced, but didn't press the matter further when two others joined them at the table.

"Hey guys. You are early." Anko grinned as she slipped into a seat beside Kotetsu. Kurenai sat down beside Iruka and eyed him with concern.

"Are you alright?"

The tanned chunin glanced up tiredly at the dark-haired lady and nodded. "Yeah."

Kurenai sighed and bit her lips. Her conversation with Asuma two days ago still rang clear in her mind and she contemplated telling Iruka about the fact that Asuma does know about his affections for Kakashi. But then again, she didn't know how Iruka would react to it.

She watched from the corner of her eyes as Iruka downed his drink and stared at the cup listlessly. Beside her, Anko and Kotetsu were chatting idly.

"So, what were you guys talking about before we came?" The purple-haired kunoichi glanced at them mischievously.

"Nothing much. Just how we are going to celebrate Iruka's birthday next month."

"Oh yes, of course." Anko gave a feral smirk. She turned to look at the chunin. "Well, Iruka, I will give you a chance to speak up. So, tell me what you are expecting for your twenty-first birthday bash and I will plan the rest."

"I'm really not intending to celebrate it, Anko." Iruka smiled tiredly.

The snake-user snorted. "Why not?"

"Just don't feel like it." Iruka stared at the table. "I want to spend it quietly this year."

Anko shot a confused look to the others at the table, all of whom replied with a shrug. Kurenai sighed and spoke softly to him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just don't feel up for any celebrations this year." Iruka assured with a soft smile. He pushed back on his chair and stood up. "I'm feeling a little tired. I guess I will just head home and rest."

"So soon?" Anko frowned. "But we've just reached. And Genma, Kakashi and the others aren't even here yet."

Iruka's eyes widened and he felt his heartbeat pounding against his chest twice as fast. He gaped for a moment before he finally found his voice.

"Ka…. Kakashi-senpai is coming?"

Anko blinked in surprise. "Yes. Or so that's what Genma said. He said Kakashi has been pretty withdrawn lately and he thinks it has something to do with the stress in ANBU. So, he managed to convince him to come out tonight, just to get him to relax a little."

"Isn't he away on a mission?" Hayate coughed.

"Came back last night." Anko took a swipe from her cup.

"Was he injured?" Iruka settled back in his seat, worry crossing his face.

Anko raised an eyebrow. "How would I know? I thought you would know better. Aren't you always the one tending to his injuries?"

"I…. Well, I…" Iruka stammered.

"Iruka don't owe Kakashi anything, you know?" Kurenai interjected. "He has his own things to do and his own schedule to keep. And he's so busy with the academy with the new batches of students and all. How would he have the time to keep an eye on Kakashi the entire time?"

Anko stared at the kunoichi for a moment, an eyebrow raised in contemplation. Then she spoke slowly. "I didn't mean anything by that. Why are you getting all defensive for?" She shot a glance at the chunin. "And you are doing it for Iruka. Is there something going on between the two of you that we don't know about?"

Kurenai choked on her drink as Iruka turned red at the insinuation. Laughter bubbled from Kotetsu and Hayate stared at them in surprise.

Izumo groaned and slapped a hand over his forehead.

"What's the joke? Care to share?" A voice cut into the group. Anko turned around and greeted the group heading their way.

"Nothing. Just that there may be a new couple amongst us very soon."

"Oh?" Genma grinned. "And who would that be?"

"Kurenai and Iruka." Anko answered gleefully.

"Really? When did it start?" Genma chuckled. Kurenai slapped a hand over her eyes and sighed exasperatedly. These are times when she just doesn't understand how she could stand being around her group of friends the entire time.

Iruka turned to Genma with an irritated look. "That's not….." But his voice caught in his throat when he saw the silver-haired jounin standing beside the senbon sucker, his single eye narrowing in discontentment.

"Kakashi-senpai….." The chunin said in a voice, barely louder than a whisper.

The jounin gave a curt nod before averting his gaze. Iruka swallowed past the lump in his throat and turned away from the group of jounin.

Asuma studied the two silently before nudging the copy nin lightly. Kakashi shot a sideways glance to his friend and Asuma tilt his head slightly, signaling for him to follow. The silver-haired jounin casted another brief glance at the group at the table before turning to walk after his friend.

Kurenai watched as the two jounin stepped away from the table. A frown crossed her face, having had a good idea of what they are going to talk about. She turned back to the table and stared at her glass of sake, contemplating silently and tuning out the ramblings around her.

"Kurenai?" Iruka tapped her gently on the shoulder. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing in particular." The kunoichi managed a smile. Iruka nodded uncertainly before he shifted his gaze and went back to his own thoughts.

=-=-=-=

"What is it?" Kakashi enquired as they settled at the table in the other corner of the bar.

Asuma pulled a cigarette from his pocket and fiddled with it between his fingers. "Just thought you would like to know something."

Kakashi sighed. "About Iruka?"

"Yeah." Asuma slipped the cigarette into his mouth, but made no attempt to light it.

"Well?"

Asuma sighed and pulled the cigarette away, slipping it back into his pocket. Kakashi watched his friend's little antic and knew then that something was weighing heavily on Asuma's mind.

Asuma paused for a long moment before he turned to regard Kakashi solemnly. "You know, my assumption was right."

Kakashi stared blankly at the table in front of him, having anticipated the results. But even then, his mind failed to provide him with a response.

Asuma let out a wry smile. "Was it unexpected?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Forget the fact that we are both men. But of all the people he could have fallen in love with, I had been sure I was not on the list."

Asuma sighed. They two were silent for a while before the bearded jounin spoke up again. "You know, I'm not really as surprised as I thought I would be."

Kakashi looked at him questioningly. Asuma ruffled his hair and smiled softly. "I guess the signs were there long before, just that none of us took much notice of it. With the way that he is so attached to you and all, we should have expected that someday, his affections towards you will take on a different turn."

The copy nin rubbed his face tiredly and shook his head. He let out a dry smile. "I should have seen it coming, huh? Then perhaps, I would have been able to prevent it from happening and save him from this hurt."

"There's no point in speculating the unknown, Kakashi." Asuma studied his friend quietly as he placed his hands on the table and laced his fingers together, twiddling them absently. "Things have already reached such a point and now that we know what it is that has affected Iruka so badly, you will need to handle this."

"I know." Kakashi sighed.

"Knowing is one thing. But acting on it is another." Asuma leaned back in his chair and stared at the dimly lit ceiling. "With the way he is avoiding the issue, how are you going to talk to him about this?"

"I will find a way." Kakashi said quietly.

"Kakashi, I don't know how you are going to broach the topic to him. But I hope you know that your years of friendship are worth much more." Asuma eyed him sternly. "With the awkwardness that is bound to occur, watch what you say or do. It wouldn't do to hurt either yourself or him."

Kakashi ruffled his hair in mild exasperation. "Don't worry, Asuma. I will have my way to handle this." He paused for a moment before speaking in a quieter voice. "And I will do everything within my means to not hurt him. Even if this doesn't work out, I wouldn't give up our friendship."

Asuma nodded with a smile. "I trust you will handle this well." The dark eyes watched the silver-haired man contemplatively before a quiet question came through. "I would like to know though, Kakashi. What do you feel for him?"

The copy nin watched his friend silently for a minute. Then he closed his eye and turned away.

"I don't know."

=-=-=-=

Kurenai stole a few fugitive glances over her shoulder at the two men who were sitting a few tables away. From the way the two barely shifted in their spot and the solemn look she caught on Asuma's face under the dim light, she knew that the conversation was probably not going as well as she had hoped for it to be.

She gripped the cup in her hand and frowned. Asuma had better not be giving Kakashi his two-cents worth opinions or discouragements and sway the silver-haired jounin's decision in this matter. However it turned out to be, Kurenai wanted it to be purely Kakashi's choice. At least, that is the only way it would be fair to Iruka.

She turned to the tanned chunin who was still sitting beside her, fidgeting uncomfortably. She had to tell Iruka soon. If the teacher is unaware that Asuma knows about the entire matter, and probably Kakashi now do too, he would be caught completely off guard should he be confronted about the matter.

She threw another glance at the two men who appeared to be deep in their own thoughts and seemingly about to end their conversation soon. She sighed and stood from her seat, earning her a few curious stares. Ignoring them, she bent over and spoke in a low voice to Iruka and Izumo.

"I need to talk to you both."

Both chunin shot her a surprise look. But when the kunoichi stepped away from the table, Izumo pushed back his chair and followed. Iruka hesitated for a moment before he excused himself from the table as well.

Anko frowned and was about to say something, but Raidou cut her off.

"Leave them. They probably have something important to talk about."

"What could be so important?" Anko snorted. "And I don't think they have anything in common to talk about."

Raidou shrugged. "Well, that I don't know. But I wouldn't want to go near Kurenai when she is in one of her serious moods. And honestly, I think you shouldn't too if you don't want to be caught in any of her fury-ignited genjutsu."

Anko scowled, but she wisely settled back in her seat and downed her drink.

=-=-=-=

The three retreated to a table in the far corner and settled down. Iruka stared at the kunoichi bemusedly while Izumo shot her a suspicious look.

"So, what is it about that you have to pull us all the way here to talk?" Izumo raised an eyebrow.

Kurenai turned her attention to Iruka and her eyes softened. Iruka swallowed hard, getting a feeling that he wouldn't like what the lady was about to say.

Kurenai fidgeted slightly in her seat, trying to find a comfortable position. Finally, after a minute of tensed silence, she met Iruka's eyes again.

"There is something you have to know, Iruka."

The chunin swallowed again and nodded, as he waited patiently for his friend to speak.

Kurenai bit her bottom lip. "Iruka," the kunoichi's voice was strained. "Asuma knows."

Iruka blinked a few times, before the words finally registered. He felt his heartbeat speeding up, as he tried to find some hints in Kurenai's eyes that tell him that his friend had been joking about the matter.

But all that greeted him was a solemn look, with a tinge of regret and sadness. The chunin swallowed hard as he tried to get his heartbeat under control.

Izumo gaped as the words hit him. He watched Kurenai carefully before he asked slowly. "What do you mean by Asuma-senpai knows? What does he know?"

"He knows what we know." The red-eyed lady casted her gaze to the table. "And if I guessed right, Kakashi is now probably aware about it too."

"What?" Izumo turned to look at Iruka who had paled drastically, still unable to utter a word as he tried to react to this sudden turn of events.

"But how…" Izumo gaped helplessly as he watched the tears that had formed in his friend's eyes, but stubbornly refused to fall.

"He guessed it." Kurenai rubbed her temples in frustration. "And he strung me along in a conversation, making me confirmed it for him." Her gaze turned apologetic. "I'm sorry, Iruka."

"How….. How did he?" Iruka whispered. "I… Haven't I hid it well enough?"

Kurenai clasped a hand over the tanned one on the table top. "Iruka, look, think about this positively. Isn't it better that Kakashi knows about it now? At least the two of you can talk things out. It will spare you further agony."

"But… but…." Iruka stammered, unable to form coherent words through his shocked mind.

Izumo clasped a firm hand on the chunin's shoulder. "Iruka, calm down. You can't think clearly like this."

Iruka shook both hands away from him and stood up from the chair, stepping away. He let out a bitter laugh. "Who am I kidding? He… he won't talk to me. Not when he already knows about this." The chunin pressed the heel of his palm against one of his eyes as his frame shook from the anguish. "What would he think? I'm sure he hates me now. I'm sure he feels…… Disgusted."

The last word was barely whispered out. Izumo and Kurenai flinched at the tone of desperation. The long-haired chunin immediately stepped away from his seat and head towards his friend.

"Iruka, don't do this. Come now, sit down. You will attract their attention like this."

Iruka shook his head and took another step backwards, unwilling to meet any of his friends' eyes. He knocked against the chair in his attempt to keep his distance and the piece of furniture toppled over with a loud noise. But he paid no heed, instead focusing on getting his emotions under control.

He can't handle any more surprises. He needs to be alone to sort out his thoughts and come up with a good enough reason to make this look like a joke, so that Kakashi will not hate him. He took another step back. "I… I need to go."

"Iruka, wait." Izumo took another step forward. But the tanned chunin ignored him and before either of the shinobi could react, Iruka had turned and ran out of the bar.

=-=-=-=

Kakashi and Asuma watched quietly as Kurenai, Iruka and Izumo left the table where the group was gathered at. There was a moment of silence.

"Have you even thought about how you feel towards him?" Asuma finally asked in a low voice.

"I always thought of him as a friend." Kakashi sighed. "I had never anticipated for anything else."

"Then leave some room for yourself and think about it before you talk to him." Asuma lit his cigarette and took a puff. "At least when you are clear about how you feel, then you will be able to face this matter objectively."

Kakashi glanced at his friend for a minute before he turned away. "I did give it some thought after we talked the last time."

Asuma raised an eyebrow in mild curiosity. "And?"

Kakashi shrugged. "I can't figure out anything. Guess I'm so used to this relationship we had been sharing that I don't even have room to think about anything else."

"You just need some time to move out of that frame and think about it from another perspective." Asuma exhaled the smoke and shot his friend a grim look. "You need to sort out your thoughts fast, Kakashi. And talk to Iruka soon before he breaks completely. Before this, you had no clue about what is going on and you had been helpless about his situation. But now, you have a clearer idea on where this is heading. You are the only one who can get him out of this."

"I know." Kakashi said quietly. "But not now. I still have two weeks in ANBU and there are things that I need to focus on. I can't afford any distractions."

Asuma nodded in understanding. "Try your best. We have both known Iruka for a long time. And like you, I cherish my friendship with him. I would hate to see him drowning in his own hurts and agonies and knowing there's nothing I can do."

The copy nin nodded mutely, lost in his own thoughts. Asuma sighed and turned away, leaving his friend to his own contemplations.

The silence at the table lasted for another minute before it was rudely disrupted by a loud noise. Both men at the table turned their heads, just in time to see Iruka stumbling past their table and out of the exit. Izumo and Kurenai were right behind, chasing after the frantic academy teacher.

Asuma grabbed Izumo by the arm before the younger man could get past. The sudden ceasing of movement caused Kurenai to stop in her tracks before she crashed into the chunin in front of her.

"What's going on?" Asuma's eyes narrowed as he watched the two.

Izumo casted panicky eyes at the bearded jounin, even as the other occupants in the bar turned their heads at the commotion.

"Let me go, senpai. Iruka….."

Another crash was heard and the three turned to see the chair where Kakashi had been sitting in previously, turned over, and the jounin nowhere in sight. Asuma turned his head towards the exit, just in time to see the crown of silver hair disappearing out of it.

Anko and Raidou came up to them, worry in their eyes. "What happened?"

Kurenai shot Asuma a deadly glare. "Nothing."

"Then why did Iruka run out like that?" Raidou frowned. "We should go after him and check on him."

Asuma sighed tiredly. "No." His gaze was fixed on the exit. "Let Kakashi handle it."

=-=-=-=

It didn't take Kakashi long to find the younger man. But it took him a while to react from the scene before him.

Iruka sat sprawled by the bridge that joined the paths between the main streets and the training grounds. His shoulders shook badly as he tried to hold back his tears and he did not even seem to sense the jounin who was slowly approaching him.

Kakashi took in the familiarity of the scene, remembering that some time ago Iruka had been in the same sitting position, crying his heart out. Except that perhaps, this time, the situation was different.

The silver-haired man moved quietly forward, not wanting to startle the younger man. When Iruka made no indication that he was aware of another's presence, Kakashi crouched down beside the man and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Iruka."

The chunin jolted at the voice and before Kakashi could say another word, Iruka had pushed his hand off and shifted away before he turned to face the jounin, with a fearful look in his eyes.

"Iruka." Kakashi moved forward, trying to comfort the young chunin. But Iruka shifted again, trying to put the distance between them.

"Leave me alone." Iruka said hoarsely as the tears trailed down his cheeks. "Please, senpai."

Kakashi stared at him, unable to say anything else. And then, he moved forward swiftly and pulled Iruka into his arms before the chunin could make another retreat.

He felt the younger man stiffened in his embrace. He rubbed his hand gently along the chunin's back, trying to soothe the harsh sobs and the hitching breaths, but it did nothing to relax Iruka.

"Senpai, let me go." Iruka choked out as he tried to push the older man away.

"Please Iruka, stop hurting yourself like this." Kakashi refused to relinquish his grasp on the chunin. "You are making everyone worried."

"That's my problem."

"No, it's not!" Kakashi bit out. "Can't you see how everyone is concerned about just what is wrong with you? You are freaking us out. This is no longer just your problem." The jounin's voice softened. "Please, Iruka. Don't do this to yourself. We care for you." Kakashi swallowed hard as he whispered softly. "I care for you."

Iruka felt his energy being drained from him at the jounin's words and soothing gestures. Kakashi held him tighter trying to calm his frayed nerves and the teacher felt himself drowning in the warmth.

It was everything he wanted – to be in the jounin's embrace. But yet, the meaning it held was far from what he had yearned for. It was bliss, but at the same time, Kakashi's tenderness was tearing him apart.

Kakashi felt the man in his arms go slack and he shifted to lean against the railing of the bridge, propping Iruka's weight against him. He felt the man sobbing into his jacket and an unfamiliar emotion surged through him, almost suffocating him.

But when the sobs grew harsher, Kakashi pushed his thoughts away and rubbed his hand along Iruka's back, even as he murmured soothingly to the younger man.

He would sort out the reason behind that stabbing pain in his heart later. Right now, only Iruka matters.

=-=-=-=

* * *


	16. Chapter 16: Sound Advice

**A/N: Yes, I know I haven't been updating. But well, I was sincerely stuck. =.= I give credit to my mum though for this chapter and the next for her help in giving me ideas. Oh yes, I honestly hadn't thought my mum would be so open about me writing yaoi fics. But well, she proved me wrong. **

**Anyway, the next chapter is on the way!! And there will be some true KakaIru moments there along with the reappearance of Mizuki. I'm guessing I should be able to have it up tomorrow. ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 16: Sound Advice

Neither men spoke about what happened after that night. Even when they meet on the streets or during their gathering sessions, they did not talk to each other much. It was getting awkward for both parties. Especially when everyone had been aware of how close they used to be. But now, the distance between them is constantly growing wider.

It was frustrating. They were both back in square one, with neither of them making a move to resolve the issue. Instead, they went back to their daily routine. Iruka continued to teach at the academy and performed his duties at the mission room while Kakashi remained in ANBU to serve his remaining two weeks term and did what was required of him.

Iruka stayed away because he did not want to remember the warmth which he had craved for and be reminded that Kakashi would never hold him the way he wanted. And also, he hadn't quite figure out how to face the jounin who was now aware of his innermost feelings. It was embarrassing and it was making Iruka even more uncomfortable when Kakashi made no mention of the topic, but instead, gave him unreadable looks every time their eyes met.

Kakashi avoided the younger man because he couldn't for the hell figure out his contradicting thoughts and the unnamed emotions and he had no idea how to approach the topic without hurting Iruka in any way. There had been times when he had attempted to talk to the younger man; hating the forlorn look he caught sight in those once bright eyes. But then, every time, he would turn away, knowing things weren't that simple anymore and that if he wants to keep their friendship, he would have to work this out the right way.

But he had no idea just which way would be right.

They weren't the only ones disturbed by the whole affair. Ever since the night at the bar, Kurenai and Izumo had been on the edge and they were worried about Iruka and how he was coping with the entire issue. But they knew it wasn't in their place to comment and thus, they kept watch from a distance, trying their best to not bring up the subject.

Asuma on the other hand, was more concerned about how this entire thing was affecting Kakashi, especially after Kakashi's last solo mission in which the silver-haired jounin had returned home badly injured and spending two days in the hospital recuperating. Asuma had later found out that the damage could have been minimized if Kakashi hadn't been distracted during the fight. He was almost thankful that by then, the copy nin had only one week left in ANBU. It definitely doesn't seem helpful to be distracted while in the black ops.

All of them were aware of the attention the two friends were drawing from the rest in their group. But yet, none of them could figure a way to help.

=-=-=-=

Kakashi lay on the rooftop, staring at the sky while he fiddled absently with his ANBU mask. The soft rustling of sandals scratching against the tiled rooftop sounded somewhere near him, but he did not even bother to look up.

Asuma sat down beside the silver-haired man, as he dragged out on his cigarette. The silence stretched between the two men as each waited for the other to speak.

Finally, the bearded jounin extinguish his cigarette and broke the silence.

"Going on a mission?"

"Yeah." Kakashi stared at the mask in his hand. "My last one with ANBU."

"That's good." Asuma smiled wryly. "Come back in one piece this time, Kakashi. I've got enough shocks from your near death experiences to last me for a lifetime."

Kakashi shrugged non-committally as he fixed his gaze on the Hound mask. Another silence fell between the two men.

Asuma gave a heavy sigh as he watched his friend. "Are you intending to talk to Iruka about it?"

Kakashi gave a silent nod.

Asuma closed his eyes and rubbed his temples tiredly. "You know, the tension between the two of you is so thick that everyone can feel it. It's suffocating just watching the two of you."

"I want to talk to him about this. But let's be honest, this isn't something that we can talk about casually." Kakashi admitted quietly.

"That's why I told you to take some time off to sort out your thoughts. But Kakashi, it's been more than a week. Surely you have had something figured out by now." Asuma turned his head slightly to look at the silver-haired man.

The ANBU captain sighed. "I probably have."

Asuma raised an eyebrow. "Why does it sound like you are trying to convince yourself of something?"

Kakashi grabbed his mask and stood up, staring down at the streets of Konoha. "Because I'm trying to."

"Trying to? Convince yourself of what?" Asuma lit up another cigarette and stared off into space.

"I don't know."

Asuma gave a small smile. "Anything I can help to assist you in sorting out those unfamiliar emotions?"

The copy nin raised an eyebrow quizzically. Asuma chuckled softly. "Come on, Kakashi. We've known each other for so long. If I can't even figure out what you are troubled over, what sort of friend am I?"

Kakashi snorted. "I would rather you not read me that well. It's damaging to my reputation as a ninja."

"I'm not the only one who knows you well." Asuma paused as he took a drag off his cigarette. "Iruka reads you very well too. Except that he probably doesn't know that the fool he is in love with does have feelings for him too, but is just in denial."

Kakashi's eye narrowed. "What?"

Asuma let out a dry laugh. "I told you to look at things from a different angle, but obviously, you did not. Instead, you pull out all the logics that you have ever known and tried to fit it into a puzzle that does not match the pieces that you posses."

"What are you trying to say, Asuma?"

The bearded jounin sighed. "And here I thought I have been blatant enough." He turned to look at his friend, who was giving him an annoyed look. "Kakashi, you are strong; physically and intellectually. I don't deny that out there in the fields, you will be able to use these strengths to your advantage. I'm probably not the best person to tell you this. But love is not a battlefield. Logics and strategies will not work here. You listen too much to your mind. Perhaps, you should listen to what your heart has to say as well."

"Asuma, get to the point."

The jounin eyed his friend solemnly. "I can't dictate things as it is, Kakashi. There are certain things you need to figure out yourself." Asuma paused as he stood up and looked at the people bustling around the marketplace. "I could give you something to think about though."

Kakashi stared at his friend passively. "Yeah?"

"Do you see yourself being in a relationship with Iruka? And while you are thinking about that, also think back to how you have been relating to him and treating him all these months and if there have been any differences to how you have been treating him previously." Asuma smirked. "Just don't get too absorbed into your thinking and get yourself killed in the process."

"I don't see what this has to do with what I need to talk to Iruka about."

Asuma sighed. "Trust me, Kakashi. You will be surprised by your own thoughts."

"Asuma…."

"Iruka's birthday is next week." Asuma cut the silver-haired ANBU off. "Anko, Kotetsu and Izumo have planned for the celebration. I believe you will turn up, won't you?"

Kakashi raked a hand through his hair in frustration. "I guess."

"I will see you there." Asuma stated firmly. "And Kakashi, I hope these few days will be enough for you to get your thoughts sorted out. Talk to Iruka when you are back. And this is not a request."

The copy nin sighed deeply. "I will try."

Asuma nodded. "Good luck for your mission. See you."

Kakashi watched as his friend leapt off the roof and strolled down the streets. He sighed and put on the porcelain mask before he took off over the rooftops.

But as he sped along, heading towards the meeting place with his team mates, he couldn't help remembering his conversation with Asuma and the latter's advice in helping him sort out his own thoughts.

=-=-=-=

Iruka stared blankly as Anko and Kotetsu arranged the food and drinks in the room which they had reserved at the local pub. Izumo sat beside him on the booth seat, eyeing him with a concerned look.

"I'm alright, Izumo."

"Sure you are." The long-haired chunin sighed. "Do you think I've only known you yesterday?"

Iruka shrugged and focused his attention to his two friends setting up the place, hoping that Izumo would leave him alone.

Izumo sighed as he looked away. Both men were silent for a while, with the only sounds coming from Anko and Kotetsu setting up the tables.

"Do you have any intention to talk to Kakashi-senpai about it?" Izumo asked quietly.

At that, Iruka's unconcerned façade fell. He rubbed his face tiredly and let out a dry laugh. "It will be a miracle if I could." And then in a resigned tone, he continued. "It would be an even bigger miracle if he would talk to me now."

Izumo clasped a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder, unable to respond to that. He had to admit that he did have his doubts now. Before the jounin had known that Iruka was in love with him, he had already been avoiding the younger man for some reasons which he doesn't quite know. But after Asuma had revealed the fact to Kakashi, the older man had gone to measures to keep from talking to Iruka.

He understood that Kakashi had probably kept his distance to get his point across to Iruka, hoping that the chunin would give up any hopes of a more intimate relationship. But looking at his friend now, he couldn't help but feel a sense of contempt towards the jounin for not being sensitive to the academy teacher's feelings.

Clearing his throat, Izumo changed the subject, hoping to bring his friend's thoughts away from his brooding. "So, looking forward to the celebration later?"

Iruka managed a small smile at the other chunin's attempt. He shrugged. "You, Anko and Kotetsu put in so much thought into planning for this. I at least should show my appreciation by enjoying it."

"That's the spirit, Iruka." Izumo grinned. "Knowing that you will enjoy this is worth all the sacrifice all of us have to make."

The tanned chunin let out a soft laugh. "And what sacrifice did you make?"

"Allowing you to invite Mizuki to join us for your birthday celebration." Izumo snorted.

Iruka rolled his eyes. "I did not just invite him. Tsubaki will be here too."

"Tsubaki is precisely the reason why I would allow Mizuki to be invited. At least I'm assured that idiot won't try to take his chances with you since his girlfriend is around."

Iruka leaned back in his seat, with a faraway look in his eyes. "He and I will never have a chance to be together." He paused as he took in a deep breath and let it out shakily. "And it's not because he is already attached. Even if it was anyone else, it would have been the same."

Izumo's eyes softened. "Hey, come on. It's not the end of the world. You still have us."

Iruka choked back on the lump rising in his throat as he gave a slight nod. "Yeah, I know. Thanks, Izumo."

Izumo did not know what else to say to assure his friend or to even cheer him up. The tensed silence stretched between them, until someone else entered the room.

"Here comes the food!" Genma announced as he entered the room and grinned around his senbon, balancing the covered trays in his arms and headed over to the tables. Behind him, Kagari and Hayate followed, each handling similar trays in their arms.

Izumo moved from his seat to help arrange their dinner on the tables in the corner of the room. He raised an eyebrow at the number of trays which had been placed down. "That's a lot of food, isn't it?"

Genma shrugged. "Raidou and Kurenai said they need to cook enough to feed the number of people tonight."

"That's more than enough to feed the entire village." Anko snorted. "Where are the rest anyway?"

Genma stretched his arms to loosen his muscles. "Aoba is helping Raidou and Kurenai. Asuma said he had something to attend to. He will be here shortly. Kakashi came back from his mission this morning. So, if I'm not mistaken, he would have just woken up. He should be here later."

Izumo turned his head to look at Iruka the moment the silver-haired jounin's name had been mentioned. But the tanned chunin had turned away and staring at the other corner of the room with a fallen look on his face.

=-=-=-=

The insistent knocking on the door dragged Kakashi out of bed. He stretched himself as he sat up in bed, working out the sores in his muscles. His body was still feeling the brunt of the chakra depletion from the last mission. Sighing, he took a glance at clock on the bedside table and frowned, before heading towards his front door.

As he pulled the door open, he raised an eyebrow at his visitor.

"What is it, Asuma?"

"Just to make sure that you have woken up." The bearded jounin chewed on the cigarette between his lips as he entered the apartment and headed straight for the couch. "You do remember we have something on tonight, don't you?"

Kakashi sighed as he ruffled his hair and sat down across from his friend. "Yeah. But isn't it still early?"

"Knowing you, I thought I probably would have to come by earlier to make sure that you won't turn up just when the party is about to end." Asuma plucked the cigarette from his lips and stared at it as it lay between his fingers. "Not because you have the tendency to be late for everything. But rather, I'm more concerned that you may try to make a run from it."

Kakashi sighed as he leaned back on the couch. "I promised I will be there and I will." He stared at the ceiling for a moment before he muttered. "I've asked someone to come along tonight."

"Oh?" Asuma stared at him in mild curiosity. "Who is it?"

The silver-haired jounin shrugged. "You will see." He pushed himself off the couch and headed towards his bedroom. "Make yourself comfortable. I'm going to take a shower."

Asuma nodded as he watched his friend disappeared into the room.

=-=-=-=

Kakashi pulled on his civilian clothes and brushed his hair into its usual floppy manner before he made his way out to the living area. He eyed the two people sitting across each other in silence as he made his way to the couch. The new person had apparently arrived when he was in the shower.

"Yugao."

The purple-haired lady immediately stood from her spot and bowed politely to the copy nin. Kakashi nodded before turning to Asuma.

"I take it that you two have met."

Asuma shrugged, an unreadable expression in his eyes as he watched Kakashi. Yugao shot a glance at Asuma before answering the silver-haired man. "Yes, we've met."

"Good. Let's go then." Kakashi turned and headed towards the door. Asuma grunted and stood from the couch, walking after his friend. Yugao shrugged as she trailed after the two men.

=-=-=-=

* * *


	17. Chapter 17: Stepping Forward

**A/N: I can't believe I actually could dedicate myself to finishing this chapter today! And it's a longer chapter than usual. Cheers to concentration! But well, here it is. ^_^ And I hope that if anyone had wanted to kill / maim / castrate / whack Kakashi in the last chapter, you would change your mind after reading this chapter.**

**And it's 1am over here. And I'm lacking sleep. Well, I will just end it here now. It's gonna be another week at work starting tomorrow. But well, I will still update. ^_^ Happy reading!**

* * *

Chapter 17: Stepping Forward

The room fell in total silence. Kurenai stared, stunned. Izumo shot anxious looks at his paling friend beside him. Iruka tried to swallow past the something lodged in his throat as he tried to comprehend the sight before him.

No one spoke as they stared at the people standing by the door. Then slowly, Genma broke into a grin.

"Oh my, Kakashi. Who would have thought of this?"

The silver haired jounin stared at him in a bored manner. "What?"

"You kept this well, Kakashi. So, how long has it been?" Anko probed the jounin in the chest, giving him a teasing grin.

Kakashi glared at the kunoichi. "What are you talking about?"

"Aw, Kakashi, there's nothing to be shy about. I mean, it's just right that at your age, you would want to find a partner." Genma snickered.

Iruka felt his mind going blank as the teasing went on. He stared at the lady standing beside the silver-haired man, seemingly appalled at the comments that the others were making. Kakashi, on the other hand, did not even utter a single word about the speculations.

He felt his chest tightened and the room seemed to be lacking the fresh air that he needed so desperately at that point in time. Holding back the tears in his eyes, he stood from his seat walked towards the door, not even bothering with the fact that the others could sense his distress. He was only concerned with getting out and away from the sight of Kakashi and his new girlfriend.

Izumo was snapped from his daze when his friend brushed past him and headed towards the door. He stared grimly at Iruka's back for a minute before he rose from his seat and followed after the tanned chunin.

Iruka kept his gaze on the ground as he strode briskly past the group, ignoring all the surprised looks he was getting. He walked past Kakashi as he pulled the door open and stepped out, completely missing the gaze that the silver-haired jounin was giving him. A moment later, Izumo walked past and was about to pull the door open when Genma called out.

"Where are the two of you going?"

Izumo swallowed his anger as he turned to face the honey-haired man calmly. "We are just going to get some drinks."

"You can just get the bartender to bring it in." Anko pointed out.

Izumo forced a smile to his face. "Nah, we could do with some fresh air too." With that, he stepped out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

Kurenai was seething as she moved beside Asuma, who was standing behind Kakashi, and pulled him away. She glared at him. "What is this all about? When did Kakashi get a girlfriend?"

Asuma sighed as he watched the commotion go on by the entrance. By now, Genma and Anko were immersed in their own teasing. Kakashi on the other hand, looked irritated and ready to kill.

"Shut up." Kakashi snapped. "I have nothing to do with her."

Genma chuckled. "Kakashi, you know you don't have to deny it." He turned slightly to regard the girl. "Ah, I'm sorry. We've been so absorbed with Kakashi that we forgot to ask. What's your name?"

The kunoichi sighed. "Uzuki Yugao."

Kakashi snorted as he pushed away. "Let's go over there, Yugao."

The long-haired lady nodded and followed quietly after her silver-haired captain. They stopped by where Hayate sat and Kakashi sat down in one of the chairs as he motioned for Yugao to sit down. Asuma raised a brow as he watched the trio talked and was that a blush he saw on Yugao's face when Hayate spoke to her?

Shortly after, the copy nin stepped away from the table and headed out of the room. Asuma turned and followed his friend quietly.

He found Kakashi standing outside the room, staring off into a corner. As he followed the silver-haired nin's gaze, he noticed Iruka and Izumo sitting in a corner, each nursing a glass of beer.

"He's already drinking before the party even start?" Asuma remarked. "Man, I've got a feeling he will be drunk even before the celebration is over."

Kakashi remained silent as he shoved his hands into his pocket. Asuma sighed and stepped up beside him. "You know, for a minute earlier on, I had the thought too that you have brought Yugao to spite Iruka. And it kind of surprised me, because I never would have thought you would have taken such measures to keep Iruka from you."

Kakashi turned to eye him with dry amusement. He shrugged and shifted his gaze back to where Iruka was sitting. "Hayate heard that Yugao was in my ANBU team. And he asked if I could get her to come along for the party tonight."

Asuma smirked. "That kid is interested in her? Hard to believe that you are playing the role of a matchmaker."

The silver-haired jounin shrugged. "They go all the way back to their academy days, it seems. And no, I'm not playing matchmaker. They just need a push to get them forward. I know Yugao likes him too. But neither of them is willing to make the first move."

Asuma nodded in amusement. "Well, that clears it. But why didn't you say so in the room earlier on?"

"And embarrass the both of them?" Kakashi snorted. "I'm not as insensitive as that."

"Then what about Iruka?" Asuma asked quietly, his tone turning serious.

Kakashi's eye softened as he watched Izumo trying to comfort the other chunin at the table in the dark corner. "What about him?"

"You were being insensitive to how he was feeling by not explaining. And apparently, he got the idea too that Yugao is involved with you romantically. Shouldn't you try to explain to him and at least set his mind at rest?"

"I will." Kakashi said softly. He turned to look at his friend and sighed. "I will talk to him tonight."

=-=-=-=

The party was in full swing. Over the last few hours since the celebration started, the room had been filled with laughter and bantering as the shinobi enjoyed the food and drinks that were being served.

Kakashi sat at the table with Asuma and Raidou on either side of him, as he watched the tanned chunin being served drinks after drinks by the other shinobi. He was well aware that Iruka was still avoiding him. And after the misunderstanding earlier on, it seems that the tension between them had risen.

It was odd. But he had pondered over the words that Asuma had left him before he left for his last mission. And with the direction that he was provided, he had somehow sorted out some of his thoughts.

And he had to admit that Asuma had probably been right. His own affections towards Iruka were probably more than what he should have felt for a friend. Perhaps he couldn't quite yet define those feelings as love. But they were definitely beyond platonic.

As he downed the cup of sake and poured himself another one, his gaze landed on the chunin sitting at the table on the other side of the room. Iruka was probably drinking more than he could handle, but he seems to be enjoying himself. Kakashi smiled. It had been a while since he had seen the younger man smiling so happily and he had kind of missed it.

The smile fell however, when he saw someone approached Iruka. His eye narrowed as he watched Mizuki walked towards where Iruka was seated and speaking to him in a friendly manner.

Asuma and Raidou paused mid-conversation when they felt the killing intent rolling off their comrade. They eyed him in stunned surprise, wondering what had set the jounin off.

And when they followed his gaze, Raidou frowned. Asuma sighed as understanding came to him and he clasped a hand on Kakashi's shoulder.

"If you are so concerned, why don't you just go over?" Asuma said quietly. "You have to talk to Iruka anyway. Now would be as good a time as any."

Kakashi continued to observe Iruka. The chunin looked half-drunk from all the drinks that he had been served that night. He felt compelled to approach Iruka. But then again, he does not really want to talk when there are still so many people around.

However, when Mizuki started touching Iruka more intimately than Kakashi would have liked it, the jounin growled under his breath.

Raidou was surprised by his friend's provoked reaction for the second time in the last five minutes. He stared at him in concern. "Kakashi?"

But the silver-haired jounin ignored him. Instead, he scanned through the crowd for anyone sane enough who would have noticed that Mizuki was taking full advantage of his drunken state to make his advances on Iruka.

Izumo was somewhere in the corner of the room, drinking with Kotetsu and a few other shinobi. With the state he was in, Kakashi doubted he would be much help. Kurenai was engaged with another group and hardly seemed to have noticed what was going on with the others in the room.

Kakashi growled and pushed back his seat as he strode over to Iruka's table.

"Kakashi?" Raidou stared at him, baffled. But Asuma placed a hand on the scarred jounin's arm, stopping him from following the copy nin.

"Let him. He has something that he needs to sort out." Asuma smiled.

"What?" Raidou raised an eyebrow. Asuma merely shrugged as he went back to his drinks.

=-=-=-=

Iruka smiled politely at the glasses of sake and beer that were being served up to him by the shinobi whom Anko had invited to the party. As he downed yet another cup and receive another well-wishing, he was beginning to wonder if this was his birthday or Anko's. Apparently, he doesn't know more than half of those in the room, personally.

His eyes traced over to where Kakashi was sitting with Asuma and Raidou. Neither of the men seemed to be talking, rather, they were focusing more on the alcohol placed in front of them. Kakashi appeared deep in thoughts and Iruka smiled absently at the deep concentration in the single eye.

When the jounin shifted, Iruka caught himself and turned away before their eyes could meet. He was still hurting and he knew he couldn't bring himself to face Kakashi at the moment. He wouldn't be able to hold back his emotions. After all, heartbreaks aren't things that can be forgotten easily.

He fiddled with his cup as his eyes landed on the kunoichi whom Kakashi had brought with him earlier. She was sitting with Hayate and Kagari and they were making light conversations. And with the way that she and Hayate were behaving, Iruka was beginning to have doubts about his earlier theory that she had been Kakashi's new lover. But then, he refused to let himself hope. It would hurt even more if it turned out that his earlier speculation had been right.

A hand tapping him on his shoulder brought him out of his reverie. He looked over his shoulder to find a half-drunk Mizuki grinning at him.

"Happy birthday, Iruka." Mizuki settled in the seat beside the chunin and smiled warmly.

"Thanks." Iruka returned the smile, glad for the momentary distraction. "Are you enjoying yourself, Mizuki?"

"Yeah." Mizuki chuckled as he raised his glass. "Tsubaki is too. Though I think she drank more than she could take." The white-haired chunin glanced over to another table where a group of kunoichi was gathered and half of them were barely conscious.

"Shouldn't you take her home?" Iruka glanced at Tsubaki in worry.

"Yeah, I will. In a while." Mizuki smiled as he clasped a hand on the tanned chunin's shoulder. "I want to talk to you first."

Iruka shifted slightly to put some distance between them. "What about?"

"About us." Mizuki's eyes turned serious as his voice dropped into a lower tone, hardly noticing a glare that was burning into his back.

"What about us?" Iruka shifted again in his chair, keeping his distance from the other man.

"Won't you even consider accepting me, Iruka?" Mizuki leaned in, trying to fondle the younger man.

"Why are we at this again? I think I've made myself clear enough, Mizuki." Iruka frowned as he glanced around, trying to map his route of escape. It certainly doesn't help that he was sitting in one of the darkest corner of the room and with more than half of the shinobi drunk, he doubted that anyone would come by and offer a distraction.

"Ah yes. But you haven't even given me a chance to prove myself." Mizuki pushed away from his seat and stalked up to the younger man, leaning in close to study his face. "And now, let me show you what I can do."

Iruka was stunned when Mizuki pressed his lips against his. It took a moment for him to break from his alcohol-induced brain and react to the other man. He attempted to push Mizuki away, but the other chunin immediately grabbed his wrists and prevented any forms of resistance.

But as suddenly as it came, the presence of Mizuki's lips against his was gone immediately. Iruka flushed as he gasped for breath, vaguely noting another person standing between him and Mizuki, who was pinned against the wall. When he finally recovered enough senses, the first thing that caught his sight was the silver hair that reflected under the dim light. He swallowed hard.

"Kakashi-senpai…."

The jounin turned slightly to regard him for a minute before he released the chunin in his grasp. Without another word, he strode forward and grabbed Iruka's wrist and tugged him out of the chair.

"Kakashi-senpai?" Iruka was stunned when he was being pulled along by the older man, who was seemingly heading for the exit.

Kakashi did not say anything. He merely pushed past the hoards of drunken shinobi, with Iruka behind him, ignoring all the curious stares and half-formed questions directed at him. His grip on the stunned chunin tightened as rage coursed through him. When he reached the door, he hesitated for a second before he pushed it open and dragged Iruka out. Iruka stumbled after the older man, trying to get his feet to coordinate from his half-sober state.

Kakashi doesn't stop as they brushed past the clusters of tables and chairs in the main area of the pub and out of the door. Iruka followed, baffled as he was dragged down the streets, and finally, into a dark alley at the side.

And that was when the jounin released him and slumped against the wall, an indecipherable look in the grey eye as Kakashi lifted his gaze and met the brown depths.

"Senpai…." Iruka eyed him in worry, hesitating in approaching the older man. "Are you alright?"

Kakashi did not respond to him. He merely held his gaze until Iruka was fidgeting uncomfortably at the intensity of the look the jounin was giving him. The chunin opened his mouth to voice his concern again. But before he could even utter a word, he was enveloped in a tight embrace.

And all his senses and coherency fled him. The only thing that registered in his mind was the warm body pressed up against him and the strong arms that was wrapped around him. The tears that trickled down his cheeks went unnoticed as he drowned in the onslaught of overwhelming emotions.

None of them moved. Iruka was too stunned to even react to this highly impossible scenario and Kakashi doesn't seem to be relinquishing his hold anytime soon.

And then, the jounin murmured softly. "Sorry."

"Senpai......" Iruka was at a loss of words, his head spinning dizzily. Whether it's from the alcohol or from the anticipation, he didn't know. Was he supposed to anticipate anything in the first place anyway?

"I'm sorry. Just for a while." Kakashi tightened his hold on the stiff chunin in his arms, not understanding where the sudden desperation came from. The only thing he had known was that, when he saw Mizuki kissing Iruka, he lost all sense of rationality and all he could think of doing was to get Iruka away from the room, from Mizuki and from everyone else.

Iruka remained still as he leaned in as close as he dared into the embrace. It was odd that his senpai would make such a request. But even if it was for a moment, Iruka wanted to be able to feel again, just what it feels to be in held by the jounin so intimately.

He felt the arms around him slowly loosening and a moment later, Kakashi stepped back, shifting one of his hand to place it on the younger man's shoulder. Iruka felt the jounin's other hand brushed against his cheek, gently wiping away the tears that had fallen.

"Iruka….."

The chunin took in a deep breath and managed a shaky smile. "We should get back, senpai."

Kakashi's grip remained on the younger man, his serious gaze unnerving Iruka. "I need to talk to you, Iruka."

Iruka felt his throat constricting, as his eyes widened in fear. "Kakashi-senpai, I…."

The jounin gripped his shoulders in both hands and leveled him with a firm stare. "Don't, Iruka. Let me talk."

"No, I…." The chunin tried to put some distance between himself and the older man, but with the combination of the alcohol he had consumed earlier and the shock at the realization of what he knew Kakashi was going say, it was a futile attempt to even get his arms to obey his command.

"Iruka." The jounin's firm yet gentle voice cut off all protests. Iruka glanced up uncertainly to meet the dark grey eye staring at him intently.

When all movements ceased, Kakashi let out a soft smile and he reached up to pull down his mask. Iruka's heartbeat quickened as the jounin's bare face came within inches of his view. A hand reached up and brushed away some stray strands of hair from the tanned face.

"I don't want to hurt you, Iruka." Kakashi started. The chunin shied away at that, not wanting to hear anymore. Kakashi's eye softened and he released his hold on the younger man, just to spare him from any discomfort that might arise from the conversation that was coming up, though he remained at a close enough distance to stop retreat should it happen.

Iruka didn't move from his spot and Kakashi took in a deep breath, trying to get his voice out. This was harder than he thought. How was he supposed to bring it across?

Right. Get straight to the point. After all, he had to touch on that topic sooner or later. He took in another shaky breath and continued in a subdued tone.

"I believe very well you know what I'm going to talk to you about and I will just get on to the point."

Iruka, still looking away, nodded in silence, indicating that he was listening, even as the tears in his eyes were already trailing down the tanned cheeks.

"I'm sorry I've been avoiding you all these while. But I honestly had no idea how to react to this when I first heard it from Asuma." Kakashi said quietly.

"I understand senpai." Iruka smiled weakly. "You don't have to –"

"I had a lot of time to think about it." Kakashi cut in. Iruka turned to look at him in surprise before hurriedly avoiding the copy nin's gaze again.

"Iruka." The copy nin's gentle voice was tearing away at his heart and Iruka hated his own weakness at not being able to even take rejection. Just what kind of a shinobi is he?

"You have always been a precious friend to me. And I would give my life just to protect you. But it has never crossed my mind about falling in love with you." Kakashi stated silently as his contemplations over the last weeks raced through his mind.

Iruka forced himself to remain still and listen, even when right at that moment, all he wanted to do was to run away, hide in his apartment, and never ever face the copy nin again. It hurts badly. God, he had never known rejection to be this heart shattering. Why? Why hadn't he kept a check on his own heart before and that had led to the situation today where he had allowed himself to be plunged into this misery? What had he expected when he gave away his heart so freely? That the older man would reciprocate? That was absurdity. Kakashi would never look at him that way.

The jounin heaved a deep sigh as he continued in a low voice. "I have never gotten into any forms of romantic relationships before and I can't quite identify what kind of feelings goes with it. It took me quite a long while to figure out my own thoughts and even now, I can't quite say that I have it all sorted out."

Iruka fought down the harsh sob that was threatening to tear from his throat. But then, he was stunned when a pale hand reached up and cupped his face, turning him slightly to face the copy nin. The calloused thumb brushed away the tears that were staining the cheeks.

"But, even though I haven't quite yet figure out what this is all about, I am certain of one thing." Kakashi stepped closer to the younger man as he reached for Iruka's hand and held it in his, lacing their fingers together. "I care for you more than I should have towards a friend, Iruka. Somehow or another, you have wormed your way into my life and I can't even find any fault in that."

"Kakashi-senpai…."

"I have perhaps been trying to deny this fact. But when I saw Mizuki kissing you earlier, I know then that I had probably all along seen you more than just a friend." The jounin admitted quietly, as Iruka stared at him in shock. "And I have to let you know. I don't want to lose you before I even have a chance to reflect on my own contemplations."

"But…."

"So Iruka, do you think you can give me some time? Just let me work this out and let us take this one step at a time. Give me some time to get reacquainted with these feelings and I'm positive that soon, I will be able to love you the way you love me."

It took a while for Iruka to process in his hazy mind what the jounin was asking for. He let out a humorless laugh as he clasped a hand over his eyes, trying to stop the tears which were flowing out uncontrollably. The sobs tore out of his throat and mixed in with the dry laughter that was wracking his body.

Kakashi stared at the younger man in concern. "Iruka, what's wrong?"

Iruka shook his head as the desperation came crashing through. "Everything." He whispered. "Everything is wrong." He swallowed past his constricted throat and tried to get a coherent statement out. "Don't, senpai. I would prefer outright rejection than sympathy. I don't need any pity to get on with my life."

"Stop that." Kakashi said harshly as he pulled the chunin's hand away from his face. "I don't show pity or mercy on such matters." The strong arms tugged Iruka forward and the younger man was pulled into another embrace. "I mean what I say. I can't say I love you now. But I definitely feel for you more than a friend. And isn't that always the first step to a relationship? I want to give this a try, Iruka. And perhaps, with you, I could figure out just what all these unfamiliar feelings that have been plaguing me are all about."

Iruka sobbed openly into the jounin's shirt as the sincerity behind those words hit him. Was this real? Had the heavens finally decided to be merciful and spare him from further miseries? But what happens if after Kakashi had sorted out his own thoughts and decided that he doesn't love the chunin? What would he do?

His thoughts abandoned him, however, when Kakashi pulled back slightly and tilted his chin up, before placing a chaste kiss on his forehead. He smiled warmly at the younger man who was staring at him through blurry eyes and a dazed expression.

"Please Iruka, I know you've been hurting long enough. But bear with me just a little while more. That's all I'm asking." He pressed another lingering kiss on the tanned forehead as the chunin closed his eyes, the sobbing slowly subsiding. "Just this once. I promise I will make it better soon."

Iruka opened his eyes after a while and stared at the intense grey eye watching him with a hint of soft affection. Slowly, he lifted his shaking hands and wrapped them around the copy nin, hesitantly returning the embrace.

Perhaps, just this once, he could learn to take the risk. Although the future seemed vague, but yet, the promise that Kakashi had said, lit up that small light of hope in him. Perhaps, things wouldn't end up as badly as he had anticipated.

"Iruka?" Kakashi whispered into the soft brown hair uncertainly.

The academy teacher pulled back slightly and tilted his head to meet Kakashi's eye. The small, sincere beam that had voided him for months was back. Kakashi smiled at the warm smile that he had missed so much as Iruka lifted a hand and stroked the pale cheek in front of him and whispered shakily.

"I will wait."

=-=-=-=

* * *


	18. Chapter 18: New Developments

**A/N: I'm sorry!! I would have got this up earlier. But I got distracted.... Again. =.= Well, nonetheless, here it is! And the next chapter is on the way. ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 18: New Developments

Iruka crossed out another atrocious answer on the assignment and sighed in aggravation. How his students are ever going to pass the graduation exams, he would never know. He twitched as he came across another answer on the paper, which clearly tells him that Kiba hasn't been paying attention in class and was almost certain that he would have to pay Inuzuka Tsume a visit soon.

Finally having finished massacring the paper in a flood of red, he threw the assignment to join the completed pile on the side of the table and rubbed his temples in frustration. He would need to set his mind at rest for a while before he continue to face off the rest of the assignments from the other students, which he was sure, half of which is out to drain him of his energy.

The light wind blew in through the window, ruffling his ponytail slightly. He stole a glance at the wall clock and sighed.

Three weeks, two days, seventeen hours, forty minutes and twenty seconds since Kakashi had been away on a mission. Perhaps, it had been the shift in their relationship that had amplified the longing. But Iruka had never found himself missing the jounin's presence so much before.

It has been almost three months since his birthday. Iruka still couldn't quite believe what had happened and he had first thought it was perhaps a sweet birthday dream or a figment of his overactive imagination. Even after his birthday party, when the jounin had sent him home, he still refused to grasp that bit of reality, preferring to believe that Kakashi was doing it more out of his role as a friend than anything else.

But when Kakashi had turned up at his apartment the next day, asking him out for a meal – to which, the chunin obliged and had spent the entire day with the older man – Iruka knew then that the copy nin had meant every word he said.

And from then on, their relationship began to move forward in small, tentative steps.

It was awkward at first, trying to adjust to a new status that wasn't really there. They weren't lovers, yet can't be considered as mere friends. There had been times when neither of them knew what to say or how to act and the first month had been full of doubts and hesitancies. Whenever Kakashi was not on a mission, they would met up for meals, talked over cups of tea and went for walks together, trying to build up the momentum that they used to share between them. But more often than not, their conversations had been broken by long, awkward silences and unease.

Even though those activities which they did together were familiar and shouldn't have been hard for them to readopt it, they knew that things just weren't the same anymore. It was hard trying to move past a decade of familiarity and embark on a new phase in their bond as they began to re-associate with each other and re-learn the other's behavior, in a deeper connection.

But still, Iruka was glad that they had managed it somehow. They shifted away from the awkwardness and began to allow themselves to get comfortable to the other's presence. And along with the slight shift in their relationship, came the small affectionate gestures.

Iruka had been stunned when the jounin first held his hand. They had been enjoying a walk in one of the quiet spots in the park, a week or two after they have gotten past their awkwardness, when Kakashi had slipped his hand into the younger man's and pulled him closer. The feel of the warm body next to him and the sense of the soft leather from the fingerless gloves which the jounin wore felt so surreal that Iruka had almost thought he had fallen into another dream.

The grasp on his hand had been light, hinting the copy nin's uncertainty. But in the subsequent days that followed, Kakashi had seemed surer of his actions and for Iruka, he had felt his confidence beginning to grow with every touch and warm smile that the older man directed at him. This was certainly turning out better than what he had first anticipated and he knew that even if Kakashi doesn't want to move forward for the time being, he would be satisfied with what he had. And he wouldn't push the older man further than what he is currently accommodating to.

But then, Iruka's little bubble of bliss had been broken by the untimely mission call, which had sent Kakashi and a few other jounin out of the village for an uncertain period of time.

Though, before he had left, the older man had popped by at his apartment and reassured him that he will be back soon. And with that small gesture, Iruka had felt more cherished.

A tap on his shoulder brought him out of his reverie. He turned around to meet two pairs of bemused eyes staring at him.

"Izumo, Kurenai, what brings you here?"

Izumo snorted. "It's a wonder that you started noticing us."

"Eh?" Iruka stared at his friend confusedly.

"We've been standing outside that door for the last five minutes waiting for you to respond to our presence, Iruka." Izumo sighed. "I wonder how you even made it to become a ninja."

"That's a personal attack, Izumo." Iruka chuckled as he shifted in his chair to face his friends. "I'm sorry. But I was thinking about something."

"Care to share?" Kurenai raised an eyebrow. "Because it seems that you have been thinking about a lot of things over the last few months. But you are not telling us anything."

"It's nothing." Iruka smiled.

"Quit giving us that answer. It's something, I'm sure." Izumo smirked. "You were dragged away by Kakashi-senpai during your birthday party. And from then on, you've been looking much happier. I'm sure it was something he said that lifted your spirits. And not to mention that after that night, the two of you have been hanging around each other more often than not."

Iruka shook his head in amusement. "Is that something new? We've been doing that for years. And you've been harping on the same thing for weeks, Izumo."

"That's because you are not telling me anything." Izumo snorted. "And I know this time there's something different in your frequent meet-ups. Now spill."

Kurenai smiled softly as she settled on the edge of the desk. "Tell us, Iruka. What did Kakashi say? Or are the two of you already dating, but are keeping things under wraps?"

Iruka hesitated for a minute. Then he watched his two friends and contemplated silently.

They had helped him through his toughest time. Perhaps it's only fair that he let them know the current status between him and Kakashi. After all, there aren't any major changes that had taken place.

He took in a deep breath and gave a small smile. "No, Kurenai. We are not dating yet."

Izumo and Kurenai exchanged glances before turning back to the tanned chunin. "Not dating yet?"

Iruka nodded as he scratched his scar in embarrassment.

"Elaborate, Iruka." Kurenai smiled as her eyes sparkled in curiosity.

"Well, Kakashi-senpai says we should take things slowly for now." Iruka blushed.

"Taking things slowly? What is he? A girl?" Izumo snorted in mirth.

"Izumo!" Iruka frowned.

"Alright, I'm sorry. But this doesn't make any sense, does it?" Izumo quirked an eyebrow.

"Well, actually it does." Kurenai leaned against the desk and smirked. "I can understand where Kakashi is coming from. He doesn't want to rush into this before he understands what it is all about and risk hurting either party. That is why, he's taking the time to understand, evaluate and strengthening the foundation of the existing relationship."

"That sounds like a complicated strategy used in battlefields." Izumo mused.

"Probably. But this is Kakashi we are talking about." The kunoichi turned to Iruka and her eyes softened. "He's taking his time to understand his own feelings, but at the same time, he's giving you time to understand what you are getting yourself into. He is serious about this, Iruka. And for that, I trust that he won't hurt you."

"I know." Iruka smiled softly. "And I'm already grateful enough that he's willing to give it a shot."

Kurenai patted his shoulder encouragingly. "I'm sure you will do fine. Kakashi is always sure of his own thinking and actions. If he doesn't even think that it's possible between you two, he wouldn't dwell in too deep or lead you on. If he's doing this, I'm sure he's put some thoughts into it."

Iruka nodded. "I know."

"Well, glad all these cleared up." Izumo smiled warmly. "Told you it may not turn out too bad."

"Right. But I will still attribute that to a miracle." Iruka casted his gaze to the papers and fiddled with his pen. "It's certainly a wonder that Kakashi-senpai would even think about giving us a chance."

"You think too little of yourself, Iruka." Kurenai chuckled softly. "I'm sure Kakashi appreciates you for who you are."

"I guess." Iruka rubbed the nape of his neck and smiled.

A knock at the door made all of them looked up. A young shinobi was standing by the door, and he bowed politely when the three occupants in the room gave him their attention.

"I'm looking for Umino-san."

Iruka stood from his seat and walked over. "I am Umino. What is it about?"

The young shinobi scratched his head nervously. "A Hatake-san would like to see you at the Hokage monument."

Iruka looked confused for a minute. And then his eyes widened. "Hatake-san?"

"Yes. He said he would like to see you there immediately." The boy bowed politely before running off again.

Kurenai and Izumo grinned as they walked up to the academy teacher. "Well Umino-san, aren't you going to get yourself to the Hokage monument?"

Iruka blushed as he scratched the scar across his nose. "I guess."

"Then what are you still standing here for?" Kurenai chuckled in amusement.

"Well….." Iruka shrugged as he walked past his two snickering friends and started packing his things. "I'm just a little surprised. I didn't expect Kakashi-senpai to come back today." He turned to look at the two shinobi. "And I guess I hadn't expected him to use a messenger boy to pass me the message. He's never done that before."

"Yeah. Considering that this is Kakashi, it's certainly a little odd that he doesn't make the trip himself." Kurenai mused. "But who cares, perhaps he has a surprise for you?"

Iruka laughed as he secured the clasps on his bag. "I would be glad enough if he comes back without any injuries."

Kurenai and Izumo shook their heads in amusement. Izumo watched as Iruka picked up his bag and started for the door. He turned and together with Kurenai, followed the academy teacher out of the door.

"I'm happy for you, Iruka." Izumo said quietly, a contented smile on his face.

The chunin turned to look at his friend in surprise. Then his eyes softened. "Thank you. Well, if it hadn't been for you and Kurenai, I would have sunk into depression long ago."

Kurenai smiled while Izumo grinned. "Hey hey, don't get all sappy on us now." The long-haired chunin gave his friend a hearty clap on the back and shoved him down the corridor. "Now go on ahead. We don't want to hold you up on your precious meeting with your Kakashi-senpai. I have to run for my duty at the gates too."

Iruka snorted as he was practically pushed out of the door. He turned around and gave his friends a smile. "I will see you around."

Izumo chuckled. "Enjoy yourself."

=-=-=-=

Kakashi watched his surroundings silently as he leapt onto another branch. After he was certain that it was clear, he signaled for his partners to move on.

"We managed to shake them off, didn't we?" Genma landed beside him with narrowed eyes as he scrutinized the area.

"I guess." Kakashi sighed. "Come on, let's head back before they find out they are following our clones and come after us again."

Asuma and Genma nodded as they flitted through the trees quietly. Within minutes, they had reached the borders of Konoha forest and with a grin, they entered their familiar territory.

"Home at last." Asuma muttered. "This mission is annoying."

"Yeah." Genma yawned. "Who would have expected to get into so much troublesome matters on a single mission?"

"It happens, doesn't it?" Kakashi sighed as he took the lead and walked down the well-trodden path.

As his two friends chatted behind him, Kakashi focused on the path in front of him and a small smile grew behind the mask at the thought of finally going home.

The two weeks scroll retrieval mission had been delayed when they had been forced to take a detour in order to lose the tracking group from the Snow Country sent after them. And during the extended period of time when he had been away from the village, he found himself missing Iruka more than he thought he would.

Ever since the night by the alley, their relationship had taken on a different turn. Kakashi hadn't been too sure about how to react to the entire thing initially. He had feared the unfamiliar emotions at first. He had never had any closer attachments than that of a friend and he had no idea how to handle it.

But Iruka had been patient enough to give him the time that he needs as he tried to figure his way through this new situation. It was an entirely new experience for him as he worked his thoughts through the new insights and perspectives that came along with the progress in their association.

And throughout the weeks that followed, Kakashi began to sort out his own hidden feelings and embrace the possibility of a more intimate relationship with the chunin. Though he hadn't been able to put it in words and tell Iruka yet. He doesn't want it to be some flippant confession and make the younger man doubt his sincerity. But instead, he had made plans for a timely confession and at the same time gives both himself and Iruka more time to determine what they actually want.

Though Kakashi was almost sure about what he wanted. He had never felt such longing before and the more time he spent with Iruka, the deeper the desire became.

Kakashi shook his head in amusement when he realized just how great an influence Iruka had been on him. When they had been younger, Iruka had always managed to stir up those warm emotions in him, which he had never felt for any other people before. Iruka made him want to care, to give and to love. And Iruka's openness had always affected him so much that he could never hold back the smiles whenever he was with the younger man.

And even now, when they are adults, the fact that Iruka's every word and action could still impact him so greatly did not cease. The only thing that previously hadn't crossed the jounin's mind was that they would cross the boundary of friends and embark onto a different path as lovers.

Though, now that Kakashi think back about their past acquaintance and the closeness they shared, he was surprised that it hadn't happened much earlier.

'_I probably have fallen in love with you too, Iruka. I thought I would take a much longer time to come to terms with my feelings. But it seems you still amaze me with your ability to sway every single of my decision.'_

"Thinking about something?"

Kakashi turned his head to see Asuma walking beside him with a thoughtful look.

"Not really."

Asuma smirked. "Well, how are things between you and Iruka?"

The silver-haired jounin shrugged. "Good."

"Any progress?"

Kakashi stared at his friend for a moment before he sighed. "I guess."

Genma stepped up to the other side of the copy nin and eyed his two friends curiously. "What are the two of you talking about?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Nothing."

"You guys are keeping something from me." Genma snorted.

"We are not, Genma." Asuma smirked. "You are thinking too much. Anyway, what were you talking about earlier on?"

The honey-haired jounin blinked. Then he broke into a grin. "Ah… As I was saying, Raidou was so shocked that he almost smacked me. And he went on with lectures about how recklessness could kill and……"

Kakashi and Asuma watched as their friend continued to ramble on about some random incident that had happened between him and Raidou. Kakashi shook his head as Genma picked up his pace and walked in front of them, not even bothering if the other two were actually listening.

"Do you think Genma will ever realize it?" Kakashi grinned.

"That he is in love with Raidou? Probably not." Asuma shook his head.

"Well, with the way that he can go on for hours talking about Raidou, I'm surprised he still hadn't caught on his own feelings." The copy nin chuckled.

Asuma turned to look at him in dry amusement. "You have no right to make that comment. You are almost as dense as him when it comes to love and emotions."

"At least I acknowledge my own feelings." Kakashi's eye softened at the thought of the chunin. "And I did put in the effort to salvage whatever I can."

"Yeah, you are right. And for that, I will give you the credit. Just don't go making some foolish mistakes and destroy what you have already built up between you."

Kakashi shot him a glance. "What makes you think I will?"

"You aren't the exact epitome of sanity, Kakashi. You've been void of emotions and feelings for so long that sometimes, it's hard for you to understand the workings of another human." Asuma lit his cigarette and took a puff. "I don't doubt your sincerity in this. Just know that whatever it is, always consider Iruka's feelings first."

The silver-haired jounin sighed. "I know."

They walked in silence for a moment more before the giant red gates of Konoha came into view. Kakashi smiled behind his mask, knowing that in a while more, he would be home. Perhaps, he could even pop by at the academy after reporting to the Hokage and see if Iruka would want to meet up for dinner that night.

The three jounin strode through the village's gates, sighing in relief at the successfully completed mission. They walked past the guard post and were heading into town when a voice halted them in their steps.

"Kakashi-senpai?"

The three turned their heads around to see a wide-eyed, surprised Izumo staring at them.

"Ah Izumo. Good afternoon." Kakashi raised his hand in a half wave.

"Wha…. What are you doing here?" Izumo stared at him, gaping.

Kakashi blinked in confusion. "Well, I just came back from a mission."

"But…. But…" Izumo shifted his gaze between the three jounin.

"What's wrong with you, Izumo?" Kotetsu snorted. "Is it so surprising to see them coming back from a mission?"

"But I thought Kakashi-senpai came back a while ago!" Izumo finally managed a coherent sentence.

Asuma and Genma turned to look at the silver-haired jounin before turning back to stare at the chunin at the guard post.

"We just stepped through those gates a minute ago, Izumo." Genma said slowly, trying to figure out what was going on. "Did you mistake someone else for Kakashi?"

The chunin's brows furrowed in deep concentration. He was sure he hadn't heard wrongly when the genin earlier had said that there was a Hatake-san looking for Iruka. And he was certain that there wasn't another Hatake-san in the village. But then, here was Kakashi, fresh back from a mission, and looking for all the world confused about what Izumo had been babbling about.

"But I'm sure I didn't hear it wrong……" Izumo muttered. "And Kurenai heard it too."

"What are you talking about, Izumo?" Kotetsu stared at his friend bemusedly as the three jounin walked up to them.

"Why would you think I had come back to the village before this, Izumo?" Kakashi's voice dropped a notch as his gaze turned serious. "Did something happen?"

Izumo did not answer right away. Instead, the furrow between his brows deepened as he wondered who would impersonate the copy nin to trick the academy teacher. There wouldn't have been anyone whom he knew that would have done that.

Unless……

The four shinobi watched as Izumo paled drastically when realization hit him.

"Izumo?" Kotetsu eyed him with worry.

The long-haired chunin ignored his friend as he grasped onto Kakashi's arm in a tight grip.

"You've got to go and look for Iruka!"

Kakashi stared at him. "What happened to Iruka?"

"I don't know." Izumo tugged at his bandanna as he paced in the guard post in worry. "I saw him a while ago in the classroom. But then, a genin came with a message, asking Iruka to meet you at the Hokage's monument. And now, you are here. Which means whoever's Iruka meeting is definitely not you."

Kakashi's eye narrowed. "How long ago was that?"

"About twenty minutes ago." Izumo bit his bottom lips in nervousness. "Kakashi-senpai, you have to –"

The chunin had barely finished his sentence when Kakashi started sprinting towards the direction of the Hokage's monument.

=-=-=-=

* * *


	19. Chapter 19: Progressing On

**A/N: *grins* I'm so proud of myself. I managed to not procrastinate today and get this chapter out. And well, I'm still honestly grateful to all those reviews you have been feeding me. It just boosted my ego and keeps me going. ^.^ Thanks everyone, and I hope you will enjoy this chapter!! And keep reviewing! You know I love them. ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 19: Progressing On

Iruka made his way along the rocky steps that leads to the top of the Hokage's monument. Something was nagging at him that it all felt very wrong, but he couldn't exactly place a finger on it.

He smiled as he reached the top of the cliff and looked around, trying to detect any signs of Kakashi. He had missed the older man was honestly looking forward to seeing him. Though, it had sounded odd that the jounin would send him a message instead of going to look for him like he usually does.

He ventured around the top of the Hokage's mountain and peered into the shelters that were built there for cases of emergencies, but he could find no crown of silver-hair or the familiar build of Kakashi.

He frowned, wondering if he had heard wrong. But that hardly seemed like a possibility. He sighed and shifted the bag on his shoulder and was about to turn into another corner when he felt something pressed against his back.

"Hi there, Iruka."

The chunin froze at the familiar voice. He stole a glance over his shoulder and caught a glimpse of the light-colored hair that reflected under the sun. But it was nowhere near the color that he loved so much. No, this color is far much lighter than the silver which he cherished. He held his breath as he was being roughly turned around and pushed against one of the rocky walls, to meet the cold gaze of his colleague.

"Mi… Mizuki?"

The white-haired chunin smirked as his hand shifted and he gripped Iruka's throat in a tight grip. His other hand raised a kunai and he plunged it into the rock right beside the teacher's face.

"I see that you have responded to that invitation I sent you."

Iruka's eyes widened when realization hit him. "You…"

"Ah yes, it was me." Mizuki's eyes turned steely. "And do you know how much I loathe it when I have to use Hatake's name, just to ensure that you will turn up?"

"Mizuki…."

"Why, Iruka?"

Iruka took in a deep breath to calm his trembling self as Mizuki pulled the kunai out and fiddled with it in front of his face. "What?"

"You are still trying to deny it?" Mizuki's eyes narrowed. "The others may be blind. But I can clearly see what is going on. You love Hatake! The two of you are seeing each other!"

Iruka gripped Mizuki's wrist, trying to get him to relinquish his hold, even as he spoke soothingly to the white-haired chunin, trying to calm him down. "Mizuki, let me go and we can talk."

"What does he have that I don't, Iruka?" Mizuki leaned in closer as he dragged the cold blade of the kunai down the side of Iruka's cheek. "I care for you. I love you. I comfort you when you are down. I would give you everything that you want. But what has that damn jounin done for you?!"

Iruka took in a shaky breath and let it out. Then as calm as he could, he eyed the other chunin. "Mizuki, we can't talk like this. Let's handle this like mature adults. You know you could get into trouble for holding a kunai against a fellow shinobi."

"And who do you think will find you here?" Mizuki sneered.

Iruka closed his eyes and swallowed hard through the narrowing passage in his throat, almost thankful that Mizuki wasn't insane enough to cut him off his oxygen supply, though he doubted that will last if the other chunin continued being so deranged. He opened them again and tried to talk some sense into the other man, even as he discreetly reached for the kunai in his holster.

"Why, Iruka? Haven't I shown you enough? Why aren't you convinced about my feelings for you? Why did you go to Hatake instead?" Mizuki growled.

"Mizuki, I've made it clear to you that it's not possible between us." Iruka said firmly as his grip on Mizuki's wrist tightened, trying to pry it off. "You and Tsubaki are together and I have no intention of coming between the two of you."

"I told you I would make a clean break with her."

"That's not the point!" Iruka took in another deep breath. "Even if Tsubaki doesn't exist, I will still tell you the same thing."

"Why?" Mizuki demanded.

Iruka watched him for a minute as he palmed the kunai in his hand, going unnoticed by Mizuki, who was too caught up in his own anger.

"Because, Kakashi-senpai came into my life and my heart way before you do. Because, I've probably already given him my heart before I even got acquainted with you." Iruka glanced at the white-haired man with a smile. "And because, as you said, I do love him."

"You are lying!"

"Mizuki….."

"I don't believe you!" Mizuki growled. "Hatake is the one who came between us. You love me before him. That is why you would seek out my comfort every time you are feeling down!"

"I never……"

"You never?" Mizuki smirked. "How about that one time in the classroom? You so readily threw yourself into my arms."

Iruka froze at the memory. Then he turned away. "That was my mistake. I'm sorry. I never meant….."

"Mistake?!" Mizuki snarled.

"Mizuki, look, I'm sorry if I've given you the wrong idea." Iruka tried to keep his calm, even as the man before him rolled out murder intent in thick waves. "I never meant to lead you on like this. And I did make it clear after that, that we can never be more than friends."

"That's a lie! All these changed because of Hatake's appearance!" Mizuki pressed the kunai more firmly against the tanned cheek. "I honestly wouldn't have thought you would betray me because of that man, Iruka. I trusted you. But now, it seems that my trust has been misplaced."

Iruka gripped the kunai in his hand tighter, as he looked for a chance to counter attack.

A cold smile crossed the face of Mizuki. "Know what? If I can't have you, then nobody shall too. What do you think of a few more scars on your face, Iruka? I'm sure that would match the one across your nose nicely."

The tanned chunin grimaced when the blade brushed across his cheek. He felt a sting and something warm trickled down his skin.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Mizuki grinned. "I made a small cut there. Well, perhaps I should just finish the job."

Iruka watched in shock as Mizuki lifted the kunai slightly off his face. The white-haired chunin was about to bring the weapon down again when a shout came from behind them.

"Hey, what's going on here?"

Mizuki froze in his movement and turned around. The momentary distraction served as an opportunity to Iruka as he lifted his hand and slashed Mizuki's arm with the kunai.

Mizuki was shocked when the tanned chunin began his counter attack. He snarled as he grabbed his upper arm where the wound gaped open and blood was dripping from it. The wound wasn't deep, but it was enough to infuriate the already agitated chunin.

Iruka took a brief glance at the person who had distracted Mizuki from him, intending to thank the person later when Mizuki has been taken care of. But his eyes widened in horror when he realized just who it was that was standing just a short distance away from them.

Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba and Choji stared at the two chunin confusedly, not quite understanding what was going on. Shikamaru's observant eyes strayed from their academy teacher to the white-haired chunin whom he had seen in the academy from time to time.

Then realization struck the boy. "Damn!"

Mizuki growled as he retrieved a few shuriken from his pocket. Before any of the pre-genins could react, the weapons had been hauled in their direction, with deadly accuracy.

"No, Mizuki!" Iruka launched forward, with the intent to stop the other man. His hand reached out, trying to halt the movements of the shuriken. One of the weapons slipped by his hand and cut a deep gash in his open palm, before falling to the rocky ground with a noisy sound. But the rest continued on their programmed path, undisturbed.

Mizuki spun around and punched him in the guts. Iruka coughed and gasped as he fell to the ground. His own pain was forgotten as he stared in horror at the shuriken that appeared to be hitting the boys anytime soon. He knew that with their current level, there was no way they would be fast enough to dodge that hoard of weapons.

And then, between a blink of an eye and the next, three shadows leapt into the path of the shuriken. One of them deflected the flying weapons, with quick precise movements, while the other two grabbed the four children and leapt away, taking them to safety.

Iruka grimaced as he stood on his feet and gasped in relief when the shadow settled and he found himself staring at the crown of silver hair and the familiar masked face of Kakashi.

"Senpai…."

Mizuki growled as he turned around to grab Iruka. The chunin's eyes widened when the pair of hands reached for him and he reacted instinctively. He threw out his fist and it connected with Mizuki's abdomen, sending the other man staggering back a few steps.

The white-haired chunin growled as he clutched his stomach in pain. He pounced forward again. But this time, he was stopped by a kunai pressed against his throat and one of his arms was twisted behind his back as he was pinned against the wall.

"Move and I will not hesitate to eliminate you." Kakashi said in a low, deadly tone, as he stood behind the white-haired chunin, his senses heightened and ready to fight back. He watched from the corner of his eye as Asuma walked over calmly and led Iruka away to another corner to tend to his wound. Genma walked out from behind a rock and checked Iruka's hand the moment the chunin reached him.

When he was sure that the others were out of earshot, he turned back to Mizuki, his voice ice cold.

"I've warned you before. If you ever hurt Iruka again, I will make you regret it. Well, it seems to me that you didn't take my words seriously."

Mizuki let out a sardonic laugh. "And what are you going to do? Aren't you worried you would be labeled as someone who kills his fellow shinobi?"

"You have no right to tell me that when you were ready to kill Iruka and four helpless kids." Kakashi's eye narrowed. "And honestly, what makes you think others would ever find out that I kill a fellow shinobi? You know, I don't get my reputation for nothing."

Mizuki felt his blood run cold at the underlying threat. But he refused to show his weakness in front of the copy nin. Instead, he glared over his shoulder defiantly.

"So, what are you trying to do? Threatening me in front of Iruka to make me back off? Listen here, Hatake, Iruka is mine and I will never give him up to you!"

"I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about. But Iruka is an individual by himself. He doesn't belong to anyone, nor will he be branded as a property." Kakashi's voice dropped dangerously. "And even if he does, he will never belong to you."

Mizuki let out a cold laughter. "Oh, are you trying to say that he belongs to you then?"

Kakashi smirked coldly. "You are so damn right. And I intend to keep it that way. So, keep your hands off him. He has never begun anything with you anyway. So, it doesn't make sense that you claim him as yours, does it?"

"You bastard!" Mizuki snarled.

Kakashi twisted the chunin's arm tighter. "You should watch who you are talking to."

The anger emanating from both men were so thick that the three shinobi a short distance away turned to watch them. Iruka stared at them worriedly as Genma and Asuma exchanged glances.

Two shadows dropped down behind Kakashi before the jounin could be infuriated enough to take on drastic measures. Iruka's eyes widened when he recognized the uniform.

'_ANBU!'_

Staggering to his feet, he walked towards Kakashi, ignoring Asuma's and Genma's attempts to stop him.

"We received a report that there's trouble here." One of the ANBU spoke, the animal mask void of all emotions. The ANBU's head tilted slightly, seemingly shifting his gaze from Kakashi to Mizuki. Then he nodded in understanding. "We will take it from here, Kakashi-sama."

The jounin released the man in his grasp and stepped away. He watched with steely eyes as the two ANBU led a cursing Mizuki away. When they were finally gone, he turned around to watch Iruka.

In a few quick steps, he was standing in front of the chunin. Iruka watched as the jounin took his bandaged hand in his and studied it, while the other hand reached up to trace the small cut on his cheek.

"Are you alright?"

Iruka swallowed hard as he nodded, the unshed tears brimming in his eyes. Kakashi sighed and stepped back when Genma and Asuma came up to them, staring down the direction where the two ANBU had led Mizuki in.

"What the hell?" Genma frowned. "What was he trying to do?"

Iruka shook his head quietly, the shock from the events earlier still shaking him slightly. Kakashi stepped up beside the chunin and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "Come on, let's get you home."

Iruka nodded and took a step forward. Then he halted when he remembered something and immediately looked around frantically.

"Where are the kids?"

"Hey hey, they are alright." Genma tried to calm the younger man down. He turned to look at Asuma and the bearded man gave a curt nod. The two turned and walked away, leaving the tensed chunin with Kakashi.

A moment later, both jounin returned with the four children trailing behind them. Iruka smiled in relief when the boys reached him. He crouched down in front of them and began to inspect them for any wounds. When he was finally sure that they were completely unscathed, he relaxed and straightened himself.

Naruto stepped up and clutched onto his sensei. The chunin winced when the boy held on tight onto his wounded hand. But Naruto did not seem to take notice as he looked into his teacher's eyes with concern.

"Are you alright, sensei?" Kiba watched him carefully, his keen nose picking up the scent of blood that still hung in the air. Akamaru barked a concern from inside Kiba's shirt.

"Yes, I'm fine." Iruka pulled his hand from the blond boy's grasp and ruffled his hair even as he regarded his other students. "What are you boys doing here?"

At that, Shikamaru fidgeted uncomfortably. Kiba scratched his head as he avoided his teacher's gaze. Choji stopped munching on his chips and for a minute, looked embarrassed.

Naruto grinned sheepishly. "Ah well, we came here to play."

Iruka raised an eyebrow at that. His students' reaction seemed far too guilty to be just out for some games. He sighed and rubbed his temples tiredly.

"I'm too tired to second guess your answer. But the Hokage mountain is not a place for you to play," he directed a sharp look in Naruto's direction. "Or to play pranks for that matter. Whatever it is, you are not supposed to be here. Now, I think it's time for you boys to go back."

The boys nodded and began to shuffle away. Asuma and Genma eyed them for a moment before turning to Kakashi. "We will bring them back to make sure they don't get into any more troubles. Why don't you send Iruka home first and we will meet you at the Hokage's tower later?"

Kakashi nodded and wrapped an arm around the chunin's waist, startling the younger man when he was jerked towards the jounin. Then with a few hand seals, he teleported the both of them away.

=-=-=-=

Kakashi pulled down his mask as he set down the medic kit on his coffee table before turning to Iruka, who was sitting beside him on the couch. He removed his gloves and placed it on the table, and then he gently tilted the chunin's face to the side and examined the cut on his right cheek.

The cut had stopped bleeding and was beginning to close up. Kakashi sighed in relief, thankful that it wasn't serious. He picked up a piece of cotton pad and wet it with some clear liquid from a bottle before dabbing it lightly on the cut.

Iruka winced and had to stop himself from flinching from the sting on his cheek. Kakashi paused in his ministration and eyed him with concern.

"I…. I'm alright." Iruka blushed. "Sorry. But this seems to sting more than the antiseptic lotion I use at home."

"Sorry. This medication is meant for more serious lacerations. But I don't have anything else." Kakashi smiled softly.

Iruka returned the smile. "It's fine. Just carry on. This little pain won't kill me."

Kakashi chuckled as he resumed his task in treating the wound. Iruka watched the older man as the silver brows knitted together in concentration. He almost melted from the tenderness that Kakashi was showing.

After a moment, the jounin leaned back and threw the cotton onto the coffee table. He turned back to Iruka and took the injured hand in his, examining it closely. Then slowly, he began to remove the bandage.

Kakashi chucked the old bandage aside as he traced the deep wound across the palm. With a sigh, he began to tend to the injury, all the while paying attention to the body languages of the younger man to make sure he wasn't in too much pain.

"Are you alright?" Kakashi asked quietly as he wrapped the new bandage around the smaller hand in his.

Iruka nodded. "Yes. I'm sorry for causing so much trouble. I was too careless."

The jounin sighed as he secured the bandage and held Iruka's hand in his for a minute, looking up to meet the younger man's eyes. "It's not your fault. No one would have expected Mizuki to do that." He spoke again before Iruka could protest. "And you don't have to apologize. Especially not to me."

Iruka blushed and turned away. Kakashi smiled and set the hand in his down carefully before pulling back. "I have to go and report to Sandaime on the details for my last mission now."

The chunin took that as a cue for him to leave. Although unwilling, he knew it wasn't right to intrude on Kakashi's time any further when he had more important things to tend to. He turned back to the older man with a smile. "In that case, I will –"

"It shouldn't take too long." Kakashi cut him off with a smile. "Wait for me here."

Iruka stared at him dumbfounded. "Eh?"

"I will be back soon." Kakashi stood and straightened his clothes, ready to leave.

Iruka was stunned. Despite having known the jounin for so long and having been to his house more times than any other shinobi in the village ever had, Kakashi had never left him alone in the apartment before. Even with the level of trust they had for each other, Kakashi kept to that practice. The jounin never liked having someone prying around his house without his knowledge and Iruka respected that level of privacy that he kept. But now, the older man was leaving him here, while he tended to his own business.

It almost felt like he was crossing another threshold in this relationship that was bringing him closer to Kakashi's heart.

He stared at the older man uncertainly as he stood up hurriedly beside Kakashi. "Are you sure, senpai? I could go home……"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. Then he studied the younger man quietly for a moment before he smiled. "No. Although Mizuki is under ANBU's custody now, we are still not sure of what he is planning or if he has any accomplices in what he is planning for. So, I would rather you stay here. It would be safer."

Iruka rubbed his scar in embarrassment and turned away. "It's not that serious, is it?"

The jounin finished putting on his gloves and he regarded the chunin with a stern gaze. He cupped Iruka's face and turned it back to meet his eye. The chunin froze momentarily at the unexpected close contact before he felt himself relax into the hold.

Kakashi sighed as he stepped closer. "I don't want to take any risk, Iruka. I would rather be safe than sorry."

The chunin opened his mouth to say something. But the next unexpected act from Kakashi froze his brain and whatever he had wanted to say went forgotten.

The jounin pressed his unmasked lips against the younger man's, cutting off all protests. It wasn't much, just a chaste kiss that lasted not more than a few seconds. But it was enough to send all of Iruka's senses down the gutter.

When Kakashi pulled back, there was a soft look in his single eye. He brushed his thumb lightly over Iruka's lips and smiled. "I will be back soon. Go to the room and get some rest. I think you need it. We will go for dinner tonight."

Iruka could only nod dumbly as he watched the jounin pulled up his mask and took off out of the window. It took his brain a few minutes to reboot and finally process what had happened. And when it did, he felt his face heating up in embarrassment as he slumped into the couch tiredly. He reached a hand up and ghosted his fingers over his lips, still feeling the kiss.

Iruka almost groaned when he remembered he had been acting like a statue when Kakashi kissed him. It had been what he had wanted, what he had yearned for. And when it had finally happened, all he did was to freeze up and remained unresponsive.

But the kiss had been unexpected. Almost unreal. Iruka wondered for a minute if he had been dreaming. But the touch still ghosted over his lips. Iruka leaned back in the couch and sighed happily at the unexpected progress.

The last time they had met; before Kakashi had gone on that mission, the most intimate contact they had was holding hands. But after three weeks of not seeing each other, apparently, something had changed in the jounin and he was taking the initiative to move forward. Iruka smiled softly, hoping for a minute that Kakashi changed because he had sorted out his own thoughts. But nonetheless, he was glad that at least things are moving on a more positive direction.

=-=-=-=

* * *


	20. Chapter 20: Troubling Uncertainties

**A/N: Finally!! Here's the next chapter and I'm sorry for taking so long. =.= Tied down with work and well, it just gets so exasperating that I can't find the energy to write my story. Sorry all! But the next chapter is almost done. And it will be up by tomorrow.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapters. Those that I couldn't personally reply to, I will express my thanks here. Cheers!**

* * *

Chapter 20: Troubling Uncertainties

Iruka opened the door and headed into the room. The moment Anko saw him, she pounced on him.

"Iruka, you are finally here!" The purple-haired kunoichi almost growled. "Here, I need your help with the list."

Iruka sighed and let himself be led away. He turned his head slightly and noticed Kakashi sitting with Asuma in the corner of the room, talking quietly. A smile quirked up when he spotted the older man.

It had been three weeks since the incident at the Hokage mountain. Hiruzen had Mizuki released after a round of interrogation by Ibiki. Kakashi, Genma and Asuma had protested the decision at first, stating that Mizuki was a threat to the village and the other shinobi. But the Hokage had a closed door talk with the three jounin and for reasons that remained unknown to Iruka, the three men had eventually accepted their superior's decision.

Though, due to the complications of having attempted to injure a fellow shinobi, the Third had ANBU watching Mizuki around the clock to ensure that he wouldn't try anything else and that he wasn't plotting anything against the village.

But still, even with all the things that had happened, Iruka had never felt happier before. Even now that Mizuki is let loose in the village, the older chunin had stopped bothering him. When they met each other along the corridors in the academy, Iruka had politely avoided him and Mizuki never approached him, though that did not stop him from sending deathly glares in the younger chunin's direction.

Things with Kakashi were progressing at a steady pace. They were beginning to feel more comfortable around each other and their contact with each other was more frequent and natural. The shared chaste kisses, the warming touches and the gentle gestures were all becoming familiar to Iruka. To the younger man, they were beginning to feel more like a couple now, although Kakashi still had yet to tell their friends or make official anything.

The silver haired jounin turned his head slightly when he realised he was being watched. When he caught sight of Iruka, he smiled under his mask and raised a hand in greeting. Iruka returned the smile and turned away, heading towards Anko.

The kunoichi shoved a piece of paper in front of his face and sighed. "This is the guest list for tonight, Iruka. Do help me sort it out before the party. I can't have uninvited people barging into the room."

The chunin took the list and studied it over. He shook his head at the messy handwriting of Anko's and figured that it will take some time to decipher those words and put it into a proper list.

He turned and walked over to where Kakashi and Asuma sat, greeting them politely.

"Asuma-senpai, Kakashi-senpai."

Asuma nodded his greeting and Kakashi gestured for the younger man to sit. Iruka blushed lightly as he took the seat offered beside the silver-haired jounin.

Asuma stretched himself as he stood up and with a knowing grin, stepped away from the table. "Well, I will leave the two of you in peace. I will go and see if they need my help on anything."

Kakashi watched his friend's retreating back before turning back to Iruka and noticing the paper he was clutching in his hand.

"What's that?"

The chunin gave a smile. "The guests' list for your birthday party later."

Kakashi gave a long-suffering sigh. The younger man stared at him amusedly. "Anko spent a lot of time planning for this. So be grateful."

Kakashi shrugged. "Honestly, I wouldn't mind if she didn't go to the extent. I would be happy just to have a few drinks with the usual group. But she just couldn't let it go and had to invite the whole village to join her in this charade."

Iruka laughed and turned to study the list. It almost does seem that the snake summoner had almost every name in the village listed there. He focused on sorting out the jumbled up writing and wrote it down neatly onto a blank piece of paper. The two sat in comfortable silence, one working while the other watching until another voice cut into their moment of serenity.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?"

Iruka raised his head to see Genma walking towards them. Kakashi sat up from his lazy slouch and raised his hand in a half wave. The chunin turned to the honey-haired man and greeted him with a smile.

"Genma-senpai."

Genma smiled and settled on the chair opposite the chunin,. He peered at the list that Iruka was diligently writing on and raised an eyebrow. "The guests' list?"

The chunin nodded. Genma whistled in amazement. Then he turned around and called for Anko. "Hey, Anko, did you just invite the whole village for tonight?"

The purple-haired kunoichi strode over with a grin. "Well Genma, as a matter of fact, I invited less than half of those on the list."

Genma snorted. "Then what about the rest?"

Anko shrugged. "They invited themselves."

"What?" Genma stared at her.

Anko's grin was back as she sauntered over to where Iruka sat. Kakashi sighed and removed his arm from the chunin's waist, shifting away to allow Iruka to clear a place for Anko.

The kunoichi happily plopped down in the seat offered. "Well, when those kunoichi heard that we are throwing Kakashi a birthday party, they asked if they could come. And they promised to contribute to the booze for tonight." The grin grew. "Couldn't reject that, could I?"

Genma chuckled. "No, of course not."

"See?" Anko smirked. "And Kakashi only has himself to blame for the overwhelming response."

The silver-haired jounin stared at them with a bored look. "What has it got to do with me?"

"Well, if you stop looking so damn mysterious and always charming ladies off their feet, you probably wouldn't have garnered such a huge fan club out there." Anko leaned forward in the table. "I'll bet that if you would only open your mouth and ask, kunoichi and civilians alike will willingly throw themselves at your feet begging you to take them, even if it's just for a fling."

Genma and Anko chuckled. Kakashi scowled.

Iruka felt himself stiffening. A lump formed in his throat and his chest tightened at the truth behind Anko's words. She was right. It was common knowledge that most of the female population in the village was captivated by the mysterious copy nin, even when Kakashi never look twice in their eyes, always keeping a polite distance and remaining professional when dealing with them. Iruka knew he had just been lucky that he managed to catch the jounin first before anyone else does. But that doesn't mean that they can't compete with him and even more so, that doesn't mean that Kakashi can't have a choice.

The thought stung more than he thought it would. He felt the tears stinging his eyes and a sense of loss overcoming him.

And then, a hand gently covered over the one he had on his lap under the table. Kakashi squeezed his hand in a comforting manner as he countered Anko's claim.

"Maa…. Anko, you think too highly of me. There are others out there who would appeal to them better." Kakashi rubbed the nape of his neck nonchalantly. "And besides, I have no interests in flings."

"Oh?" Anko leered. "So the great copy-nin does not go for one-night stands? I'm surprised. I would have thought you would prefer different partners to meet your needs." She pondered for a minute and grinned. "Well, it's fine. You will have plenty to choose from tonight. Men and women alike. Practically all of them are here because of you. Take your time and choose one that would suit your taste."

Even with the hand over his, holding on comfortingly, Iruka felt the fear rising in him. He began to fidget uncomfortably and subconsciously, he shifted and tightened his grip on the jounin's hand.

Kakashi shot Iruka a concerned look. But the younger man was staring blankly at the piece of paper in front of him. He sighed, understanding that the conversation was heightening the chunin's sense of insecurity. He shifted his gaze back to the table and frowned deeply.

He would have to make up his mind fast to allay the chunin's fear. He had been pondering over it for the last weeks. He knew what Iruka meant to him now. But why was he still holding back?

Genma chortled. "Well, I would honestly be surprised that if one day, Kakashi would start pulling his head out from the piles of missions and start looking around for a partner."

Anko grinned. "About time. Twenty-five is a good time to get attached. And besides, mission sex doesn't come by all the time. I think it would be best to have someone who can help you out on a frequent basis."

The silver-haired jounin rubbed his temples in frustration as he felt Iruka growing more uncomfortable beside him. "I'm happy as I am now. Thank you very much. But I can take care of myself."

Genma threw his friend a lazy grin. "Well, we are just concerned. After all, you've detached yourself for so many years. It's not too late to rejoin society, you know? Hey, wasn't there this kunoichi who's extremely infatuated with you and tried asking you out a few times? Now, what's her name again?"

"Harumi." Anko chirped in cheerfully. "And she's coming later."

Iruka's eyes widened. Who's Harumi? Why hadn't he known that Kakashi had a devoted admirer?

Kakashi growled under his breath. Those two were butting into his life too much. And to make matters worse, they didn't seem to realise that their teasing was unsettling Iruka.

He was about to snap at the two who were continuing on their talk about the kunoichi in topic and causing the tension in Iruka's posture to rise when Asuma reappeared by the table with an unreadable look.

"Anko, Raidou is calling for you. Genma, Kagari and Hayate need your help with the food."

The two jounin turned to look at Asuma for a minute before grinning broadly at Kakashi and left the table. Asuma turned to his remaining two friends seated there and gave them a curt nod before walking away.

Once they were left alone, Kakashi turned to the younger man.

"Don't mind them. They don't know what they are talking about."

The chunin turned to look at him before hurriedly averting his gaze and nodded dumbly. He managed a smile on his face as he pulled his hand away from the jounin's grasp and started to gather the papers on the table. "I'm going to hand this back to Anko."

The copy nin watched as Iruka walked away. He sighed and shifted his gaze to focus on the rest of the activities in the room. But he wasn't really looking. He was lost in the various contradicting thoughts in his head.

He and Iruka had been together for a while, if he could put it that way. But he had never acknowledged the new progress in their relationship openly or made it any more official than it is now. The last few months which they had spent together, connecting on a deeper level, had been insightful and fulfilling. He had learnt more about Iruka than he had ever in the last decade. And through their constant interaction, he knew for a fact that he was falling for the younger man.

But he still had his doubts. Iruka is twenty-one – an age where thoughts were still unstable and fickleness comes more often than not. And that applies to matters of the heart too. He didn't know if Iruka has truly grasped what he wanted or if it was a just a moment of deep infatuation, which will pass after some time.

That thought made him hesitate. Iruka finding out that he had made a hasty choice in this relationship wasn't something that Kakashi wanted to deal with after they have made things official. It would only make it more painful to end it. But he knew he couldn't go on not saying anything about it. He was well-aware that as long as their status is not made known, the insecurity will continue to plague Iruka.

The jounin sighed and leaned back in the lounge seat, staring up at the ceiling. Whoever knew falling in love involves such difficult decision-making times?

A shift in weight in the seat made him turn his head. Asuma dragged out a cigarette as he stared at the group busying themselves in the other corner of the room.

"What got you so deep in thoughts?"

"Stuff." Kakashi murmured.

Asuma smirked. "Iruka."

The other jounin turned to look at him with a raised silver brow. Asuma shrugged. "I would reckon that's the only thing that could get you so deep in thoughts lately."

Kakashi sighed. "I guess."

"Want to tell me about it? I could offer advice, you know." Asuma took another puff on his cigarette and extinguished it.

Kakashi was silent for a while. Then he shrugged. "It's nothing much."

Asuma watched in silence as the first guest entered through the door. He grimaced at the boisterous speech that Gai made the moment he reached Hayate and Genma who were getting the food ready. Then he stood up and stretched himself.

"I know what you are thinking, Kakashi. But sometimes, some risks are meant to be taken. If you remain uncertain about this whole situation, it could harm both parties more than taking the action does."

With that said, the bearded jounin stepped away, leaving Kakashi to his own thoughts.

=-=-=-=

* * *


	21. Chapter 21: Made Official

**A/N: And as promised, here we go! Next chapter is in progress. But I can't promise it will be out tomorrow. Still, thanks everyone for reviewing. And I hope this longer chapter makes up for the previous short chapter. Happy reading!**

* * *

Chapter 21: Made Official

Kakashi stared in boredom at the box and the glass of sake that was placed in front of him. He nodded his thanks to the kunoichi and placed the box away before pushing the glass of sake towards Genma beside him.

The honey-haired jounin downed yet another cup of sake on Kakashi's behalf and watch as the kunoichi walked away in disappointment. He sighed and shook his head.

"It seems endless." Genma chewed on his senbon and grimaced. "Much as I love to drink, but this amount of sake is just too much."

Asuma sighed and rubbed his temples, already feeling the after effects of too much alcohol. "Kakashi, aren't you grateful that we are here to help you out? With the amount of sake they toast, I'm sure it's enough to knock you out for three days."

"Yeah." Raidou grumbled. "I swear they are competing to see who can get Kakashi drunk first and after that, possibly drag him to their house."

Kakashi sighed as he rested his head against an arm on the table and ran a hand through his untamed silver hair. He glanced up slightly when yet another person make its presence known at their table.

"Kakashi-senpai, are you alright? How much did you have to drink?" Yugao stared at her ex-superior in surprise. Hayate stood beside her, coughing a little before checking out the four jounin, who were slumped over the table, in concern.

"I lost count." Kakashi muttered. "I hope you are not here to toast."

Yugao and Hayate gave him an amused look. The kunoichi shook her head and stepped away from the table. "I will be back in a while."

When Yugao had moved away, Kakashi shook his head to clear it and sat up in his chair, giving Hayate a smile. "How are things going with Yugao?"

The other jounin coughed again before he shrugged. "Um… Good."

"Just good?" Genma grinned. "Let us in on a little detail. Like how many dates you have gone on. How many times you have kissed. How many –" A smack across the back of his head silenced him. He turned and glare at Raidou.

"What was that for?"

Raidou ignored him and turned to Hayate. "Don't mind him. He's drunk."

Hayate chuckled as Yugao returned with a few glasses of juices.

"Here, have some of these. It will help." The kunoichi handed out the glasses to the four jounin who took it gratefully. She handed one to Hayate and raised another one in her hand. "I guess I will toast you using the juice then. Here's to you, senpai. Happy birthday and may you find your ideal partner soon."

Kakashi almost choked on the mouthful of juice he just took. He glanced up at Yugao and stared at her strangely.

"What?"

The long-haired lady grinned and gestured to another table. "Anko was telling us that you intend to find your partner amongst these kunoichi tonight."

Kakashi shifted his gaze and stared at the other table where Anko was sitting with Kurenai, Izumo, Kotetsu and Iruka. He cursed under his breath, wondering what nonsense that the snake user had been sputtering again. He turned back to Yugao and sighed.

"I'm honestly not in the mood to find out what she had said. But pray tell her that if she spreads anymore rumours about me, I swear I will tear her apart and feed her to her own snakes."

Yugao and Hayate gave him another amused look as the copy nin cursed under his breath. They raised their glasses again in another toast before walking away to join Kagari and Aoba at the other table.

Raidou groaned when they were left alone again. "I think Anko is the reason why every kunoichi insists on toasting you at least five times, Kakashi."

Genma chuckled and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, they probably came up with some twisted logic that the more times you see them, the higher their chances are."

"If that's the case, I suggest we retreat for the night." Asuma gave a dry smile. "I'm not too keen on the idea of waking up to a horrible hangover tomorrow morning."

Kakashi nodded and was about to voice his agreement when someone sat down in the empty chair across from him.

"Hi, Kakashi-san." A sweet, sultry voice sounded. Kakashi raised an eyebrow as he looked at the girl.

Genma straightened up immediately when he realised who it was, his eyes darting anxiously over to Kakashi, worried about what the other man would do. Raidou shook his head and mumbled something about dense people and not understanding the meaning of _'no' _and _'not interested'_. Asuma leaned back in his chair with a solemn expression as his gaze strayed over to Iruka for a minute before drifting back to the person sitting before them.

Kakashi did not make a move as he watched the woman, waiting for her to make her toast and leave him and his friends to their peace. When the woman made no move, he frowned.

"What is it?"

"Nothing." The woman smiled brightly. "I just thought I would come over and join you. It's not easy waiting for your table to be cleared of those detestable women. I was getting impatient."

Kakashi's frown deepened when he felt a feet stroking his under the table. He shifted and managed to move his legs away as he glared at the woman.

Raidou straightened himself as he finally broke the silence that hung at the table. "What do you want, Harumi-san?"

Harumi smiled. "Well, if you want me to be direct, I would say it's him. But well, after my last few attempts, I guess I will have to take this slower for Kakashi-san to start accepting me."

Raidou could hardly believe what he heard. Alright, scratch dense. This woman is more than dense. Or perhaps, she's just being annoyingly persistent.

"And I would really appreciate if you could actually spare us some alone time." Harumi narrowed her eyes at the other three men who were really hindering with her plans by being there. "I would like to talk to Kakashi-san in private."

"No." Asuma spoke before the silver-haired jounin could deny her. "I don't think that would be appropriate, Harumi-san. If the others see it, they will demand some alone time with Kakashi too. And I am pretty sure Kakashi doesn't have so much time on hand to accommodate to everyone." The bearded jounin spoke in a light-hearted manner. But the underlying warning for the woman to leave did not go unnoticed.

"But I'm different from the rest." Harumi smiled, undeterred. "I'm on a much closer term with him." She smiled at the copy nin. "Isn't that so, Kakashi-san?"

Kakashi's eye narrowed. Now, he remembered who this girl was. He voice was clipped as he spoke. "I really don't think so."

=-=-=-=

Anko chuckled all of a sudden, making her friends at the table stare at her in bewilderment.

"Anko, are you alright?" Kotetsu glanced at her worriedly. "Did you have too much to drink?"

The kunoichi shook her head as the laughter wracked her. She pointed at the other table, causing the other four shinobi at the table to turn towards the direction she was pointing in.

But all they saw were Kakashi, Asuma, Genma and Raidou sitting at their table and another kunoichi who had joined them.

"What is it, Anko?" Kurenai frowned.

The purple-haired lady finally managed to get her hysterics under control. She took in a deep breath and beamed at them. "That's Harumi!"

Iruka felt his heart missed a skip when he remembered the conversation from earlier on. He stared at Anko, his mind suddenly going blank. He took another glance at the lady, recognising her as one of those jounin he always collected reports from. He studied her silently and he felt his chest tightening.

If he was being honest with himself, he would agree that she was indeed beautiful. He wouldn't be surprised if she would be able to entice Kakashi to her. He swallowed hard. He wasn't a woman. He didn't have her assets. He couldn't even match up to her rank. How was he ever going to vie with this woman for Kakashi's attention?

The lump in his throat refused to dislodge and he downed his glass of sake, hoping to force it down.

Izumo clasped a gentle hand on his shoulder as he spoke in a low tone, so as not to draw attention from the others. "Are you alright?"

Iruka nodded quietly, not trusting his voice then. Izumo's eyes softened as he spoke quietly. "Kakashi-senpai will not be attracted to her."

The tanned chunin turned to look at his friend as he whispered hoarsely. "Why are you so sure?"

Izumo sighed. "Have some faith in him, Iruka." He looked at his friend with a soft smile. "Have some faith in yourself."

The chunin did not utter an answer as he turned back to study Kakashi and the kunoichi. The jounin seemed bored with the lady who was talking away. But does that really mean he wasn't interested?

Kurenai and Anko shifted their gazes back to their table.

Kurenai stared at Anko with a indecipherable look in her eyes. "What is she doing with Kakashi?"

Anko raised an eyebrow in mild surprise. "You haven't heard of her?"

Kurenai shrugged. "No."

Kotetsu grinned. "And neither have we. Care to tell?"

Anko stared at them for a moment before she broke into a grin. "So you guys haven't been updated with the gossips in the village. Well then, I supposed I could let you know. Now, where shall I start?" She mused for a moment before she turned to the group in front of her.

"Let's being with her acquaintance with Kakashi. Sometime two months back, Harumi was sent on an undercover mission. But I guess somewhere along the way, things went awry and she was on the verge of being discovered. So a backup team was sent to aid her. And Kakashi was on the backup team. So, well, there was this one time, her identity was almost exposed and in order to keep their cover from blowing, Kakashi pressed her against the wall and pretended that they were a couple making out, just so the soldiers walking past them wouldn't suspect anything."

At that sentence, Iruka paled. Kurenai saw red. She leaned towards Anko and glowered. "Kakashi what?!" Anko stared at her, startled.

"What's with the reaction?" The snake user blinked. "It was just an act. There wasn't anything physical going on."

"There better not be." Izumo muttered under his breath. Anko raised an eyebrow at that.

"How did you know?" Kotetsu stared at her curiously.

The kunoichi broke away from her musings over Izumo's words and grinned at Kotetsu. "Ah well, I was on the back-up team too."

"So, what happened after that?" Kurenai frowned.

Anko folded her arms and leaned back in her chair. "I honestly think she doesn't know what it means by mission requirements. After we came back to Konoha, she wouldn't leave Kakashi alone all because of that one act. Many a times, she propositioned him. And every single time, Kakashi either ignored her or turned her down. I've never seen anyone so persistent ever in my life. She would appear in front of Kakashi at every opportunity and asked him to go into a relationship with her." She glanced over at the other table. "And I'm guessing she's at it again."

Iruka kept his head bowed as the others at the table turned towards the silver-haired jounin's direction. There seemed to be some conversation going on and they could feel the angry spiking of chakra from Kakashi and the others.

"Doesn't she ever give up?" Kurenai could feel her rage rising at the thought of someone else trying to hit on Kakashi. She stole a glance at Iruka to make sure that the younger man was alright.

"Nope." Anko downed her glass of sake and fiddled with her cup. "And much as I like to tease Kakashi about her, I honestly don't fancy seeing them get together. Anyone would be better than her. She thinks too highly of herself."

"Kakashi-senpai looks angry." Kotetsu muttered into his cup. "And I got a feeling she's going to get into a lot of trouble if she keeps up with this. Man, if Kakashi-senpai really gets infuriated, I sure don't envy her."

The spike-haired chunin's eyes widened when he saw Asuma stepping away from the table and approached them. "Woah….. Asuma-senpai looks really angry too. But why is he heading our way?"

Izumo turned in the direction and stared at the bearded jounin. "Probably he can't stand that woman too and decide to stay away from the table."

"Some friend he is." Kurenai raised an eyebrow mockingly. "He could at least stay and help Kakashi fend her off."

Asuma reached the table where the group were talking and studied each and every one of them silently. Then he turned to Iruka who was staring at his cup blankly and clasped a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Kakashi asked for you to join him over there."

The chunin looked up and his eyes widened in surprise. Kurenai and Izumo stared at each other before exchanging a knowing smile. Kotetsu frowned confusedly and Anko stared at them curiously.

"Why Iruka?"

Asuma merely shrugged and evaded the question. He waved a hand and gestured for the stunned chunin to follow. Iruka stood from his seat and was about to take a step away when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. Izumo stood beside him, smiling.

"Fight for what is yours, Iruka."

The tanned man nodded and trailed after Asuma nervously.

=-=-=-=

"I said I'm not interested, Harumi-san." Kakashi's voice dipped dangerously as his eye narrowed. "And I don't think it's that hard to comprehend that one single statement."

"But you didn't even give it some thought." Harumi's smile did not falter. "I assure you that you won't regret this."

Genma allowed his forehead to meet the hard surface of the table. Probably that act could render him unconscious and he wouldn't have to suffer through this incredulous conversation. Raidou was already pouring himself glass after glass of sake, hoping to drown out that sickeningly sweet voice beside him.

Kakashi almost growled when the kunoichi shifted into the seat which Asuma had vacated, and leaned in closer to him. He turned to regard her with a steely eye.

"Probably I should make myself clearer, Harumi-san." Kakashi paused for a moment as he considered his words. When he was finally sure of his own decision, he eyed the kunoichi blandly. "I am not interested in another relationship, because I am already in one."

Genma's head snapped up from its position on the table. Raidou's hand paused mid-air in the midst of pouring himself another drink. Both men stared at their friend in stunned silence.

Harumi faltered for a second before she managed a nervous laughter. "Quit joking, Kakashi-san." She grinned. "That lie isn't going to deter me."

Genma and Raidou shared the same sentiments. Surely there are better excuses than this if Kakashi wanted to discourage the woman from approaching him. After all, it was a known fact that Kakashi never got himself romantically involved. Not now, not ever.

Their eyes followed their silver-haired friend's every movement, wondering how he was going to pull this off. Their brows raised when Kakashi stood from his seat and stepped away from the table.

"That is not a lie." Kakashi walked over to where Iruka stood nervously beside Asuma and reached out for his hand. He laced his fingers with the younger man and tugged him forward. Turning to look at the kunoichi, his mood shifted and he gave her a one-eyed smile. "I am attached."

The glass shattering drew the attention of every single person in the room towards them. Raidou cursed at his carelessness as he muttered an apology and kicked at the shattered glass of the sake bottle on the floor. Then he sighed and raised tired eyes to look at Kakashi. Why the hell did he get Iruka involved?

Kakashi did not falter from the disruption. He slipped an arm around Iruka's waist and tugged the chunin closer. "This is Umino Iruka. My boyfriend."

Iruka felt his face heating up as the woman stared at him with a mixed of emotions. Incredulousness, disbelief, anger and shock. She stood shakily from her chair and eyed him in dissent.

"Bu….. But he's a man!" The woman sputtered. "And I know him. He's the chunin from the mission room. He's a chunin! How could he ever match up to you?"

"If I'm in love with ranks, I would have opted to marry the Hokage long ago." Kakashi snapped. "And as for his gender, I have no problems with it. So I don't see why it is any of your concern." And as if to prove his point, the jounin leaned forward and pressed his masked lips against the chunin's.

Iruka tensed when the jounin's lips came upon him. Then, when Kakashi's fingers began to rub soothing circles in the small of his back, he began to relax. He rested one of his hands over the arm holding his waist and pressed into the kiss.

The kunoichi was at a loss for words. The whole room fell into a state of shocked silence at the sight of the intimate exchange. Even Gai did not make a single noise.

Genma did not move from his spot as he gaped at the sight of his two friends kissing. His senbon teetered between his lips, in danger of falling off. Beside him, Raidou was in a state of shock himself, if the wide eyes and stiffed posture was anything to go by.

Asuma smirked in satisfaction as he stood behind Kakashi. He had to give it to his friend. At least Kakashi had finally found the guts to make his stand known.

From the other table, Kurenai finally managed to get her dropped jaw to close. Impressed was the understatement. She hadn't expected Kakashi to take such a stance to make his relationship with Iruka known to the village. But then again, she wasn't going to complain at the results. From the smirk on Izumo's face, it seems that he had the same thoughts.

Anko was silently gaping, for once at a loss for words. She blinked a few times; trying to make sure what she was seeing was for real. Kotetsu's hand was frozen in a mid-move of lifting the cup of sake to his lips as his gaze fixated itself on the sight before him.

And then, Genma's senbon finally decided that it did not want to continue hanging so uncertainly in between parted lips. The clear metallic sound of senbon hitting the ground rang through the air, piercing through the heavy silence and breaking into the trance-like atmosphere. With the silence shattered, the whole room came back to life.

At first, there were hushed whispers as people talked about what they had just seen. Then a moment later, sharp shrieks were heard and the piercing voices of shocked kunoichi began to rise into the air. About a split second later, someone cheered.

"Good for you, Kakashi!"

Anko snapped from her daze at the loud voice. Immediately, she sprung from her seat and called out over the din in the room. "Hey, someone get me the camera!"

Amidst the cheers and jeers, another group sat in the corner of the room, trying to comprehend what had just happened.

"That was….. Wow……." Kagari stared, still stunned by what he had witnessed.

"Yeah. Who would have expected Kakashi to pull that?" Aoba muttered. "That's surprising."

"He got together with Iruka?" Hayate blinked. "Since when? Why didn't we know?"

"He's good at keeping things apparently." Yugao smiled, glad that her ex-captain had found someone whom he could trust. "Regardless, I think we should be happy for him."

Iruka pulled away from the kiss and flushed at the commotion that had risen in the room. He could hear the complaints and grumblings of the kunoichi around him. But he could also hear the loud congratulatory calls and whistles from Kakashi's other friends. The copy nin held on tightly to his waist and gave him a smile.

Asuma stayed silently at the back as his eyes swept over the room, reading every single person's reaction to this blatant confession. Then his eyes met Kurenai's and the kunoichi graced him with a grateful smile to which he answered with a shrug.

Genma finally managed to stumble up to them and clasped a hand on Kakashi's shoulder for support. Raidou was right behind him, staring at them in disbelief.

"Well Kakashi, I hope you are prepared to explain yourself." Genma scowled. "Trust you not to tell us about this earlier!"

The jounin shrugged. "It wasn't official then."

Raidou raised an eyebrow. "So it's official now?"

Kakashi shifted his hand and held the chunin's, lacing their fingers together. He smiled warmly at the younger man. "Yes, it is."

Iruka felt a smile tugging on his lips as his heartbeat refused to calm down. He still couldn't quite believe it. Just like that, Kakashi had made their relationship known to everyone. It was almost surreal. He reached up and traced the copy nin's jaw, just to make sure that it is solid and that he wasn't in a dream.

Kakashi caught the hand and pressed his masked lips against the knuckles. And when he stared right into Iruka's eyes, the chunin felt a surge of warmth running through him.

It was finally official. His perseverance had finally paid off. Iruka felt the tears of happiness in the back of his eyes. He was sure that as they embark on their journey in this relationship, there are bound to be problems ahead. But as long as Kakashi is with him, Iruka believe that there is nothing he cannot overcome.

As he wrapped his arms around the older man and leaned in, there was only one thought running through his mind.

He will never give this up.

=-=-=-=

* * *


	22. Chapter 22: Relationship Doubts

**A/N: There you are! This chapter is *finally* done. ^_^ Yep, it took a very long while. But well, glad that I managed to come up with something. *Relief* Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I love you!! ^.^**

**This chapter is focusing more on Iruka's views. And in the next chapter, there will be some parts that will focus more on Kakashi's thoughts.**

* * *

Chapter 22: Relationship Doubts

Iruka walked slowly towards his classroom for the last class of the day. His thoughts drifted to his silver-haired lover like it had done for the last few days and he let out a deep sigh.

He did not know what to think. It has been a month since Kakashi had made their relationship a public knowledge and Iruka had been looking forward to start off their relationship on a different note now that things had been made official. He had thought that once their relationship has been made known, he would be relieved and assured at the indication that Kakashi has finally come to terms with his own feelings for the younger man and that they would progress in the right direction. But instead, things had reached a stalemate right after the confession.

At first, Kakashi had been sweet and loving, and acted the part of an ideal boyfriend that everyone desired. But recently, for reasons unknown, the jounin had begun to grow a little more distant. Sure, they still met for meals and went on dates. But the meetings were brief and Kakashi had stopped going to Iruka's house after their dates. To Iruka, going out with Kakashi felt more like going out with a friend than a boyfriend. If he was honest with himself, he would say that they had behaved more like a couple during the period of time before things were made official.

Iruka did not want to push Kakashi into anything more than what the older man was comfortable with. After all, they were in the initial phase of their relationship and he understood that certain things required time to adjust to and to grow comfortable with. But the thing that troubled him was that, instead of moving forward, their progress seemed to be deteriorating.

It was somehow awkward. Iruka knew that things had changed, but yet, it also seemed like nothing had changed. He had no idea where they stood now. And he had no idea what Kakashi was thinking. In fact, he felt himself drifting further from the older man and he was beginning to fear that Kakashi had made that statement of confession on impulse.

The thought made his heart ache. Never in his life had Kakashi ever appeared so unfathomable. Even when they had just been friends, Iruka felt that he knew the older man more than he do now. And to think they are a couple. He wondered how many people would laugh at how little he knows about his boyfriend.

He stood outside his classroom door and sighed. He would deal with this one step at a time. Right now, he needed to keep his mind focus and teach his students. Taking in a deep breath, he pushed his thoughts aside and stepped into the room.

The students were sitting in their own seats, talking to their friends and fooling around. Only a few of the more active ones were running around the classroom. Iruka sighed and set his books down on his table.

"Alright everyone, back to your seats!"

The students, sensing the hint of impatience in the chunin's voice, scrambled back to their proper places, not wanting to incur the wrath of their teacher. Iruka waited until they have settled down before he turned towards his table.

And then, he noticed a tag being tucked between the notes he had left in the classroom. Frowning, he slipped it out and studied it. Then with a grimace, he formed the hand signs, planning to deactivate the seal.

As he slammed down on the intricate design drawn on the piece of paper, a gush of paint shot out and colored his vest red.

A vein twitched.

"Naruto!"

The blonde sprinted out of the classroom giggling. Following closely behind him was Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji.

Iruka stepped out of the classroom, glowering with rage. Narrowing his eyes, he ran after the four pranksters while desperately trying to clean off the stain on the front of his flak jacket. Quickly forming a few seals, he teleported himself to catch up with the boys.

Naruto skidded to a halt when his teacher appeared in front of him on the corridor. He sidestepped in time to dodge Iruka's outstretched arm and turned down another hallway and ran off. Kiba followed his friend's cue and managed to escape being apprehended as well.

Iruka growled and snagged the remaining two boys, grabbing on to their collars before they could make their escape. He eyed them sternly and spoke in a low, menacing voice.

"Go back to the classroom now and behave yourself in there until I come back. I will know if you don't and you sure don't want to know what I will do."

Shikamaru cringed at the too calm for comfort voice, remembering the last time when he had misbehaved and his teacher had adopted such a speaking tone, he had suffered hell from his mother for a month. Choji, on the other hand, nodded vigorously, not wanting to risk his parents finding out and end up without snacks for a good one month. Sure, his parents were nice to him. But somehow or another, Iruka always have a way to make Choza and his wife bend to his will.

Iruka released the two boys and watched as they all but ran back the way they had come from. After making sure that those two weren't going to pull any further stunts, he ran down the corridor where Naruto and Kiba had turned towards, hoping that he would be able to catch them before they reached the exit at the end of the hallway.

He caught sight of the two boys and immediately picked up his pace as a smile formed on his face. Those two brats weren't able to match up to a full-fledge shinobi when it comes to speed after all. He would be able to catch up with them soon.

Then Naruto turned his head and caught sight of his teacher. Iruka watched as the blonde's eyes widened. The boy quickened his steps and headed towards the exit.

Iruka growled as the door was pushed opened and Naruto and Kiba ran out. Within seconds, he had reached the exit as well and he pushed the door open, determined to catch the two troublemakers.

The door flung open. Iruka had barely taken a step out when he paused in his steps.

The two perpetrators were sitting on the ground, neatly bounded with chakra ropes and unable to move a single inch. Holding the ends of the ropes were two smug looking jounin who glanced up as Iruka stepped tentatively towards them.

"Hi, Iruka."

The chunin nodded as a warm smile formed on his face. "Hi, Genma-senpai." He turned to the other and blushed lightly and fidgeted nervously. "Hi, Kakashi."

Genma chuckled as he stared at the two children before turning to look at the tanned chunin. "Looks like these kids are misbehaving again."

Iruka sighed tiredly. "You guessed it."

Genma tugged at the rope and pulled Kiba to his feet. Leaning down to study the scowling face, the jounin shook his head in amusement. "Hana was never this playful. Why the hell is her little brother always pulling one stunt or the other?"

Kakashi did not say a word as he hauled Naruto up. He sighed deeply, wondering what his sensei would say, if he found out that his son had turned out to be quite the prankster, always wreaking havoc around the village. He turned to look at Genma when the other jounin took the rope from him and started pushing the two boys towards the entrance.

Genma gave him a knowing smile as he began to walk away. "I know that you chose to pass by the academy for a reason. So just get to it. I will escort these boys back to the classroom." He stopped by Iruka and gave him a grin. "Take your time. I will look after your class."

Iruka felt his blush deepened as Genma strode pass him and opened the door, ushering the two boys in. When the entrance closed behind the three, he turned to look at Kakashi. "It's a surprise to see you here. I thought you were having a meeting with Sandaime-sama."

The silver-haired jounin nodded. "Well yes. The meeting has ended. It was just a brief for a mission anyway." Kakashi smiled. "I thought I would come by and see if you would like to grab lunch before your mission room shift later."

Iruka startled. And then he smiled softly. "Sure. Um…… Class will be ending in another hour's time….."

"I will wait."

Iruka blinked a few times before he nodded and took in a deep breath. "I will see you later then." He turned and was about to walk off when Kakashi called out for him. He turned back to face the jounin and was surprised when Kakashi tugged off his jacket and handed it to him.

"I don't really think it would be nice to go to work in that jacket." Kakashi noted with amusement as his single grey eye zoned in on the big patch of stain on the front of the chunin's jacket.

Iruka followed the copy nin's gaze and groaned. He had almost forgotten about the mess on his jacket. He blushed. "It's alright. I…. I can go home and change out of it."

"I don't think you will have time for that." Kakashi smiled and stepped forward. "You only have an hour or so for lunch before you need to rush off for your shift. Just put this on."

Iruka contemplated silently before he accepted the piece of clothing gratefully. The jounin was right. If he goes back home for a change after class, he would hardly have enough time to enjoy his lunch. And besides, Kakashi was paying attention to him. Why should he turn him down?

His blush deepened when he felt Kakashi's eye watched him as he shrugged off his own jacket and put the jounin's one on. Kakashi took the stained jacket and studied it.

"Well, I assume this is Naruto's handiwork?"

Iruka nodded dolefully. "Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji were in this as well."

"What happened?" Kakashi scrutinised the patch of red spread across the green flak jacket.

"They hid a small exploding note in my desk. Well, I noticed it of course. But what I didn't know was that when I tried to deactivate it, there was a catch in the note and well, it splattered a nice amount of paint on my vest."

Kakashi grinned. "Those kids are pretty smart."

"If only they would use such intelligence in the area of their studies." Iruka sighed. "It's worrying. I'm wondering if they would even be able to pass their graduation exams."

"Whatever will be, will be. You've done your best to teach them. The rest is up to them to put in the effort."

Iruka nodded and sighed. "Still, I'm hoping that they won't be retained for another year. Especially Naruto. He had taken the graduation exams so many times before. If he failed another time, I'm more worried about what it might do to his morale."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure they will do fine." Kakashi reached out and adjusted the jacket, so that it wouldn't look too obvious that it was hanging slightly loosely off Iruka's leaner frame. He stepped back and folded Iruka's jacket over his own arm, studying the younger man and nodded in satisfaction. "Come on, let's get you back to class. I'm not too sure if Genma could hold them off any longer without trying to kill them."

Iruka chuckled and nodded as he stepped through the doors that led into the academy. Kakashi followed quietly behind as they fell into a comfortable silence and walked towards the classroom. As they came to a stop outside the classroom's door, Iruka turned and smiled at the older man.

"I will see you later."

Kakashi nodded and slid the door open for the chunin, who stepped into an uncannily silent classroom. He watched in surprise as all his students remained in their seats, not one of them moving or fidgeting. And Genma was nowhere in sight.

Iruka stepped into the room, eyeing all of them warily; remembering those times when they pretended to behave was because they had a prank in store for their teacher. He took one step cautiously at a time, while stretching his chakra out to search for traps, as Kakashi watched on amusedly behind him.

Nothing was found. Iruka's brows knitted together as he wandered into the classroom and finally noticed Genma standing at the back of the room, twiddling a kunai in his hand. As his keen eyes surveyed the room, he noted in horror, the number of senbons and shuriken that littered some of the tables that his students were sitting in.

Before he could even utter a word, Genma approached him with a disgruntled look.

"You are finally back, Iruka."

The chunin stared at Genma. "What's going on here, Genma-senpai?"

"They were misbehaving." The jounin snorted as Kakashi stepped into the classroom and surveyed it silently. "Notorious little hellions. Don't even know to stop when they are told to. I wonder how you keep them in place."

"Oh?" Iruka frowned. "So what's with the weapons?"

"It helps to keep them in check." Genma said as he turned towards the tables and started yanking his weapons out of them, stuffing it back into his pouch.

Iruka frowned as the honey haired jounin shoved the last of his supplies into his pouch and turned around, lifting his hand in a half wave and strode out of the room. Kakashi sighed and gave the chunin a brief nod.

"I will see you later."

Iruka watched as his boyfriend turned out of the door after Genma and slid the door close behind him. He sighed and turned back to the class, vaguely noting that he had only about slightly more than half an hour left. Determined to not waste any more time, he eyed his students sternly, his gaze promising pain should they misbehave.

"Alright. Now that everyone is back in class, we will resume our lessons. All of you, jot down what I'm going to write on the board. These will be study notes in preparation for your graduation exam in three months' time." With that said, Iruka turned to the board and started writing.

No one seemed to make a move to do what he had said. Iruka glanced over his shoulder and his eyes narrowed when the students remained seated stiffly, not a single one of them moving.

"Well, aren't you going to write down what you need to know?"

"We can't, sensei." Sakura squirmed in her chair and eyed her teacher pleadingly.

"And why is that?" Iruka raised an eyebrow.

"We are being tied to the chairs." Shikamaru said in a bored voice.

"Tied?"

"The man earlier on, he tied us to our chairs." Kiba growled as he tried to free himself.

Iruka blinked and stepped forward to examine his students. It was then he noticed the chakra strings, which bounded his students to their places. Crouching down by one of his students, he studied the knots made in the string and sighed.

Looks like the remaining time left for his class would be used to untie his students.

=-=-=-=

The waitress stood by the table as the two men placed their orders. Once done, she bowed politely and left the two to their own peace.

"What happened to your hand?" Kakashi frowned as he took Iruka's hand and examined the small cuts there.

The chunin sighed. "Genma-senpai tied my class up with chakra strings and left without untying them. I tried to undo all the knots and got myself cut by the wire." He grimaced. "Some ninja I am. Thankfully, none of the kids were hurt."

The jounin stared at him amusedly. "No wonder Genma was muttering something about wasting his chakra strings when we were leaving the academy."

"Right. Remind me to never let him babysit any of the children here in the village." Iruka stared at the hand over his. "I'm going to kill him for doing that to my students."

The jounin smiled softly. "Well, you have today and tomorrow to do that. After that, you would have to wait for a while before you will catch him again."

Iruka stared at the older man. "He's going for a mission?"

Kakashi nodded. "He, Asuma and I. Scouting mission. Sandaime gave it to us two days ago."

Iruka's face fell. "Oh?"

The jounin sighed and his eye softened. "Sorry. I should have told you earlier."

Iruka forced a smile to his face. "It's alright. Just come back safely."

The grip on his hand tightened and Kakashi rubbed small soothing circles at the back of his hand with his thumb. "I will." He hesitated for a second, and then glanced up at Iruka with a serious look in his eye. "Iruka, while I'm away, be very careful of Mizuki. Stay away from him."

Iruka's eyes widened in surprise. And then he chuckled. "Well, as far as I know, after he had been taken in by ANBU for interrogation, he hadn't been bothering me anymore."

"That's not what I meant, Iruka." Kakashi's voice remained low and grave. He was silent for a while before he spoke in a softer voice. "The mission details are classified. But just know that our investigation has something to do with Mizuki."

The smile faded from the chunin's tanned face when the words set in. He watched Kakashi with uncertain eyes, wondering if he had heard right. Even if the older man hadn't divulged any details, the knowledge that Mizuki was under investigation was enough to grip him in fear.

"It will be alright, Iruka." Kakashi squeezed his hand reassuringly. "Just stay away from him."

Iruka nodded dumbly. The tension was broken when the waitress came back to the table with their food and the couple fell into silence as they tucked in.

=-=-=-=

Iruka stacked the papers at the side of his desk and gathered up the reports as he stood and made his way through the quiet mission room and towards the back room to do some filing before his shift ends for the day. He had barely reached his destination when someone stepped into the room. He turned and was surprised when he found a single eye crinkled up into a smile.

"Kakashi?" The chunin studied his boyfriend's full-geared form and knew that he was leaving for his mission soon. He set down the scrolls in his arms onto a table and walked up to Kakashi.

"Hey." The jounin stepped forward and leaned down to press a masked kiss on the surprised chunin's lips. "I'm leaving. Just thought I would come over and let you know."

Iruka blushed as a sense of warmth surged through him at the knowledge that Kakashi still cared enough to let him know. Perhaps things weren't as bad as he thought. He nodded and tensed slightly when he remembered the older man's warning from the day before and watched him with worried eyes. "Kakashi, be careful."

The jounin nodded and traced his fingers over the tanned cheeks in a reassuringly gesture. "It's just information gathering. Nothing I've never done before. I will be fine."

"Don't give me that. Sandaime wouldn't send three jounin out if a mission is so simple and straightforward. And Mizuki……" Iruka swallowed hard. "You know how dangerous he is."

"He won't be our match." Kakashi smiled softly. Then his brows furrowed into a grave look. "Besides, he's in the village. You will be the one having to deal with him."

"I doubt he would dare try anything." Iruka wrapped his arms around the jounin's waist nervously and leaned in. "Besides, Raidou-senpai, Kurenai and Anko are still around. I can always go to them if Mizuki causes any troubles."

Kakashi nodded. Then, they heard the sound of hurried footsteps echoing down the corridor, seemingly heading their directions. Kakashi stepped back and away from Iruka's arms, an unreadable look in his single eye.

"When will you be back?" Iruka asked softly, as he tried to hold on to the lingering warmth from the other's body.

"It will take at least two months."

Iruka took a deep breath and looked away. Kakashi's hand reached up and cupped his cheek, turning his face lightly to meet his gaze. "Take care of yourself."

Iruka swallowed past the lump in his throat and nodded. The silence between them was broken when Genma and Asuma appeared at the doorway. Both jounin gave him a nod of acknowledgement before turning to Kakashi, signalling to the silver-haired man that it was time to go.

Kakashi's hand lingered a little longer on Iruka's face before he pulled back. Then, in a moment, all three jounin were gone in puffs of smoke.

=-=-=-=

* * *


	23. Chapter 23: Reassuring Talks

**A/N: And yep, finally. Whew! Thanks to everyone who had reviewed. I appreciate lots. ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 23: Reassuring Talks

Three shadows landed in the clearing and moved stealthily along the shades of the foliage, hidden from the eyes of others. One of them paused by a bush and scrutinised the soil before signalling his comrades to move on.

"Anything?" Genma crouched down beside Kakashi as his keen senses stretched out to feel the surroundings.

"No. I think it should be safe to camp here for the night." The silver-haired jounin muttered. The other two nodded and began to make preparations for their camp.

Kakashi left his two friends to get on with their work while he scouted ahead to survey the place and to detect any forms of threats. When he was satisfied that things were in place for now, he headed back to the clearing to join his team.

"Things look good." Kakashi said as he landed quietly in between the two men who were setting up a tent. "No threats at the moment. If we keep this up without any disturbances, we should be able to reach our destination by early noon tomorrow."

"That's good news." Genma straightened himself and turned to his friend. "Let's hope that we will be able to get the information that we want and we can head back to the village quickly."

The other two nodded and the group was silent for a while, each deep in their own thoughts. Finally, Asuma cleared his throat and glanced up.

"Watch duty tonight. The usual?"

"Yes." Kakashi stared at the night sky. Genma grunted his consent. Asuma sighed and crawled into the tent.

"Good night then. Wake me later, Genma."

=-=-=-=

Kakashi stared blankly up at the canvas of the tent while listening to the quiet surroundings. Asuma was sleeping and Genma was somewhere out there keeping watch. He sighed and turned on his side. He knew he should catch some rest now, knew that this may be the one and only chance that he might get a good night sleep for the next two months.

But his mind wouldn't rest. The only thought that spans off in his head was Iruka. He could hardly believe it himself. Just two days out of the village, and he was already missing the chunin.

He sat up in the bedroll and sighed, rubbing his face tiredly. He ran his fingers through his hair absently as he allowed his thoughts to drift off for that brief moment.

Now that he thought about it, it was kind of funny how the bond between them had developed. And it was a wonder how their developments had always been because of a middle person who would pull them together. It almost seemed like fate had already had their paths planned out for them long ago and determined to pull them together, despite the circumstances.

It almost felt like they were meant for each other right from the beginning of time.

Their first acquaintance had been because of a promise that Kakashi had to fulfill, in honor of a dead comrade. That had brought on his first meeting with Iruka, even if it had been behind an ANBU mask. Their first proper interaction without any forms of barriers was because Hiruzen had given him the mission to take care of Iruka, who was then a mere kid. And somewhere along the way, as they spent more time in each other's company and grew up together, Kakashi had found himself irrevocably attached to the youth.

And then, more recently, the first time they had embarked on a different relationship other than friendship, was because of Asuma who had give him the wake-up call.

A small smile formed behind the mask. Kakashi was grateful for these. If it hadn't been for these people in his life, he probably would never have gone so far with Iruka. Or perhaps, he wouldn't even have gotten to know Iruka in the first place.

And now, after having spent so many years with Iruka around him, after having grown so used to the chunin's presence, he couldn't even think back to a time when Iruka hadn't been in his life. It just felt so odd thinking back on those memories without the younger man being present. Iruka had changed him in so many ways and had taught him how to love, all over again.

But then, he knew that he had been treating Iruka pretty much indifferently in recent days, despite the fact that they had only had their relationship made known for only a month and was supposedly to be still reveling in their honeymoon period. And he couldn't do anything, despite knowing that Iruka was getting insecure and unsure of their relationship because there are certain things that he had to keep secret as a shinobi. And one of them is mission parameters.

Keeping a close eye on Mizuki wasn't something he was particularly fond of and he was almost grateful that Asuma and Genma were there to share the burden of watching the man around the clock. The white-haired chunin had been on suspicions of collaborating with criminals outside the village to betray the village and Sandaime hadn't felt safe having the chunin in the village left unguarded. Somehow, that piece of knowledge had also linked to Mizuki being involved with Orochimaru and the Hokage had decided to take matters in hand before the inevitable happens.

And the mission had taken up so much of his time that he hadn't been able to spend as much time with Iruka as he would like. He could only hope that the chunin would understand why he hadn't been able to stay long after their dates and why the frequencies of them meeting up had reduced.

Though of course, other than the mission, Kakashi knew that deep down, he still wasn't really sure how to handle this entire relationship. He simply couldn't figure out what Iruka saw in him. It wasn't as if he was an expert when it comes to matters of the heart, nor was he the sanest person around. In fact, Kakashi knew that with his lack of social skills, he would be bound to hurt the chunin sometimes, whether knowingly or unknowingly.

He sighed deeply and rested his forehead against his drawn up knees. He was certainly hoping that would not happen. It would kill him if he knew Iruka was hurting because of him.

"A distracted mind isn't a good thing during missions."

The silver-haired jounin turned around to see his friend staring at him. Asuma sighed and sat up in his bed roll.

"What are you thinking about?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Nothing."

"Then shouldn't you get some rest? We aren't going to have such luxury once we enter the enemies' territory."

The copy nin nodded. Asuma stared at his friend for a moment before shifting out of his bed and reached for his flak jacket. "Come on. Let's go out and get some fresh air."

=-=-=-=

The duo strode quietly through the foliage and reached a nearby stream. Asuma settled down on the ground and stretched his legs as he lit a cigarette. Kakashi paused for a moment before sitting down beside his friend.

"So, how are things going between you and Iruka?"

The silver-haired jounin turned to look at his friend and shrugged. "Good."

"That what are you still worried about?"

Kakashi sighed and raked a hand through his hair. He was silent for a moment before he finally spoke. "Shouldn't I be?"

"About what?"

"I've never exactly have someone that close to me before. I thought I have it all figured out on how this should work before Iruka and I got together. But apparently, I have never even touched the tip of the iceberg throughout my whole thinking process."

"And?"

"It's unsettling."

There was a moment of silence. Asuma took a puff from his cigarette and glanced at his friend. Then he turned to stare at the sky, watching the stars that twinkled so brightly in their dark velvet cover and spoke quietly. "Kakashi, love is not a battlefield. You don't need strategies and wits to survive in it. All you need to do is to show that you are sincere and love will speak for itself. Give in a little more, compromise when you can and show that you care for the other person. If you need to think about it before you act on it, don't you think that would be an act of obligation rather than dedication?"

The bearded jounin turned to study his friend. "Do you think Iruka will truly be happy in this relationship if you love him out of duty?" His eyes narrowed as his tone turned gravely serious. "And if you are really doing that, I suggest you end it now. It will break him if he finds out that you are not a willing party in this relationship."

Kakashi turned to stare at his friend incredulously. Then he shook his head and sighed. "Honestly Asuma, I don't know where you get that idea from. I may not be sure about how to work this out. But I'm certain of my own feelings and I never do sympathy love."

Asuma smirked. "Then there shouldn't really be anything that should be of concern."

Kakashi sighed. "I'm no good at this, Asuma. No one has ever gotten this close. I could hurt him."

Asuma nodded in understanding. He clasped a firm hand on the silver-haired jounin's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. "Really, Kakashi, stop thinking so hard. There are no standard procedures in keeping a happy relationship between two parties. It takes a lot of understanding and compromising on both sides to remain together in the long run. Along the way, there will be misunderstandings, conflicts and obstacles. But, if you could each humble yourselves and take a step back, there's nothing that can't be solved."

The jounin took another puff from his cigarette and snuffed it out. "Inflicting hurts on our loved ones are inevitable as long as we are human. But the important thing is to remember to keep from repeating the same mistake and hurt them further. And it's through these trials that the foundation of a relationship strengthens and a couple understands each other better."

Kakashi gave his friend a strange look. "When did you ever become a specialist in the area of relationships?"

Asuma chuckled. "Not everyone is as emotionally stunted as you, Kakashi."

The copy nin snorted. Then he sighed and gazed at the slow flowing water in the stream. "Do you think I will be able to do it?"

"Sustain this relationship?" Asuma grinned. "I wouldn't place that much faith in you. But I know Iruka will be able to keep you in check and fill in for whatever you are lacking in."

Kakashi turned to look at his friend. Then a small smile formed behind the mask. "Yeah, probably."

=-=-=-=

Iruka looked up from his grading when a light knocking came to his door. Taking a quick glance at the clock, he headed over and pulled his front door open.

He blinked in surprise at the two shinobi standing at the door.

"Hey, Iruka." Izumo grinned.

"What are you guys doing here?" Iruka stepped aside, allowing his friends to enter.

"Well, we were guessing that you haven't had dinner yet. So, we thought we would pop by with some food." Kurenai laughed.

Iruka sighed and waved towards the coffee table where he had been sitting a moment ago. "Too many assignments to grade. And the graduation exam is coming up. So, there is a lot of work waiting to be done."

"Seems like Kakashi is right." Kurenai gave him a soft smile as she walked towards the dining table.

Iruka blinked. "What did he say?"

Izumo chuckled and set the bags down on the table as he plopped into a seat. "He said you tended to skip meals when you are busy and he reminded us before he left, to check up on you from time to time to make sure you are eating."

"Who would have thought that he would still fret over you like this even before going on a mission?" Kurenai winked at him. "Looks like my worries that there would be some awkwardness between you two had been unfounded and that you are progressing at a much better pace than expected."

Iruka smiled and his heart warmed at the thought of Kakashi being so concerned over his well-being. He sighed and settled down across from Izumo, opening up one of the containers that had been brought out from one of the bags.

"Yeah." He smiled softly. "It kind of surprised me too."

Kurenai raised an eyebrow. Izumo stared at him strangely.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, Kurenai, you were right in a way. There had been some awkwardness between us." Iruka fiddled with his chopsticks absently, recalling the moments of uncertainties in the last weeks. But now, now that he knew Kakashi cared in his own subtle way and that he in fact kept Iruka close to his heart, it was enough to chase away any doubts that he had been harboring.

The chunin broke into a warm smile and glanced at his two friends. "But now, I think I'm certain of where this is going."

Kurenai was silent for a minute. And then she nodded wisely. "Well, it was to be expected, Iruka. You two have been friends for so long and have been comfortable with the way you were. And then, you both progressed from friends to lovers. Trying to move out of that comfort zone where you were so used to being polite and giving way to each other into having to accommodate to the other's quirks and mannerisms isn't something that is easy to deal with." The kunoichi smiled. "But I'm glad you two managed it all the same."

Iruka leaned back in his seat as a silly grin formed on his face. "You are right. This hadn't been easy on either of us. But well, hearing you say this kind of relief some of those uncertainties that I have been feeling."

"You aren't the only one, Iruka." Kurenai smiled. "Asuma told me Kakashi is probably feeling the same way too. But well, what can we expect from someone who had been void of emotions for so long?" The jounin chuckled. "At least he's trying his best."

Iruka nodded and was silent for a while. Then, something clicked in his mind and he glanced up at Kurenai.

"What?" The kunoichi returned to her task of bringing out the containers from the bags.

"Asuma-senpai told you all that?" Iruka raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"Oh?" The chunin leaned back in his seat with a smirk on his face. Izumo eyed his friend warily.

"What are you thinking about, Iruka?"

The man shook his head as he grinned. "Nothing. I just thought that it was pretty strange how much time Kurenai has been spending with Asuma-senpai lately."

Izumo blinked once, twice, and then an evil smirk formed on his face. "Well, now that you mentioned it, it does seem pretty odd. I thought the two of them were never the best of friends. Too many differing opinions."

The blush that formed on the fair face of the kunoichi only served to tickle the two chunin more.

"Say Kurenai, are there any major changes that are taking place in your life?"

Iruka's eyes twinkled. "Do you have to ask, Izumo? It's plaintively obvious that very soon, we will have another couple in our midst."

"Shut up, the two of you." Kurenai glared, even as her blush darkened.

"Well Kurenai, how could you not tell us about this?" Izumo grinned. "And to think we are good friends."

"Yeah." Iruka chuckled in amusement. "So, how long has this been going on?"

The red-eyed lady groaned in aggravation as she swore under her breath. If only she hadn't listened to Asuma and went ahead to promise Kakashi that she would look after his chunin while he was away.

=-=-=-=

Kakashi nodded at the man who was standing in front of him, dressed in civilian clothes. Asuma stepped up beside him and did a quick surveying at the outfit before nodding in approval as well.

"Well, I sure hope this trip wouldn't be wasted." Genma sighed as he adjusted his shirt.

"We are ahead of schedule, so you have plenty of time." Kakashi said quietly. "Don't rush into things and see if you can find out anything through the civilians' conversation."

"Sure." Genma took a quick glance at the bustling town behind him. "Judging from the size of this place, it shouldn't take me more than three days."

Kakashi nodded. "Be careful." With a wave of his hand, one of his nin-dogs trotted forward. "Bisuke will follow you into the town. He will help you to relay any message that you need to pass to us."

Genma sighed and nodded. "Noted. Well, enjoy yourself while I work."

Kakashi crouched down and scratched his dog behind the ears. "I'm counting on you, Bisuke."

"Sure. Leave it to me, boss." The sand colored dog gave his master's hand a lick.

The jounin watched as Genma walked casually through the gates of the town while his dog hid in the shadows, following the shinobi closely. Once sure that both had entered the town safely, he and Asuma leapt into the trees, each taking a position and watching out for threats.

Sitting down and leaning back against the branch, Kakashi pulled out his book for a read. Something slipped out from the pages and landed on his lap. The jounin picked up the item and smiled as he studied it.

A small charm lay in his hand. Something that Iruka had given to him after passing his chunin exams years ago. It was the younger man's way of saying thank you and Kakashi had appreciated that gesture. He had slipped it into his book – the only way he knew how to keep it safe – and used it as a bookmark.

He clutched the charm tightly in his hand and closed his eye, allowing his thoughts to drift off to the chunin for a while.

'_I will be home soon, Iruka.'_

=-=-=-=

* * *


	24. Chapter 24: Kidnap Attempt

**A/N: Well, here's the next chapter. Another one or two chapters, and this story will be done. Thanks everyone for the reviews. ^_^ Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 24: Kidnap Attempt

Iruka walked down the streets after a meal at Ichiraku, smiling as Naruto ran on ahead, well-fed and happy.

Despite the boy's lack of popularity in the village due to the Kyuubi sealed within him, Iruka enjoyed the company of the blonde. Somehow, Naruto reminded him of the time when he was younger; always hiding the unhappy façade and putting on a smiling face, even if it was an insincere one, always pulling one prank or another to garner the attention needed and always pushing on, never considering the consequences of his actions.

Naruto was so alike him in many ways except that probably, Iruka felt he was much luckier on the part that he had more people who had cared for him.

They came to a stop in front of the apartment where the younger boy lived. Naruto turned around and gave his teacher an impish grin.

"Thank you for the ramen, Iruka-sensei."

The chunin nodded as he ruffled the blond locks. "Well, go on ahead and have an early night. I will see you in class tomorrow."

Naruto nodded. "Good night, Iruka-sensei!"

The brunette watched as Naruto ran up the stairs of the building and disappeared around the corner. Smiling, he turned and headed back to his own apartment.

He shoved his hands into his pocket and shivered a little as a gust of wind blew against him. The nights were turning colder and he vaguely wondered if it had got to do with the change in the wind direction. After all, Konoha was never this chilly at this time of the year. But still, it was more welcoming than the humid weather that the village goes through a few months every year.

He wondered if Kakashi was keeping himself warm enough. It had been almost two months since the jounin had left on his mission and Iruka knew that when the older man had left, the weather hadn't been this freezing cold. His fingers came with contact with a metal in his pocket and he smiled as he pulled it out, laying it upon his palm and studied it.

It was a simple necklace with a pendant with elegant designs. Just from the workmanship itself, Iruka knew just how much time and dedication had been put into producing this piece of jewelry, not to mention the high cost that came with it. Pakkun had brought it to him three weeks back, saying that Kakashi had it made in one of the villages where he had made a stopover for a week in order to gather information.

=-=-=-=

_Three weeks ago_

Iruka sat in his living room, grading the assignments that his students had submitted that day when a rapping came to his window. Surprised, he headed over to where the sound came from and opened the pane by a creak and peered out.

He was met by a pair of doleful brown eyes staring back at him tiredly. Recognition instantly came over him and he pushed the window out all the way.

"Pakkun?"

"Hi, kid." The nin-dog scratched the back of his ear.

"What are you doing here?" Iruka asked, pleasantly surprised, as he allowed the dog into the apartment. "Isn't Kakashi on a mission?"

"He is." The pug trotted into the living room and leapt onto the couch. "He sent me back with some information for Hokage-sama."

"How is he getting on?" Iruka smiled softly as he settled down beside the dog.

Pakkun glanced at him for a moment and then he smirked. "As fine as could be. At least he's keeping himself alive." He sniffed hard at the tanned man and then took two steps back, sitting on his hind legs. "I still can't believe the two of you are together. It's not everyone who can put up with the boss's weird antics. But I guess I should trust my nose. Both of your senses smell the same."

Iruka blinked at him confusedly. "Huh?"

"Longing." Pakkun stretched his legs and lay down on the couch. "When I was with the boss a while back, he had this strong sense of longing emanating through him. It seemed as though he was missing someone very strongly. And my best bet is that the someone is you. My guess was confirmed when he sent me back to the village, and at the same time, asked me to check on how you are getting on." The pug snorted. "That pup. He's getting soft. And he smelt of something very tender too. The smell of someone very much in love. I would never have associated such mushy feelings with him before. But I guessed you changed him."

Pakkun glanced up at the man and studied him silently for a moment before nodding in satisfaction. "And I should say he's changing for the better. He's been alone for far too long. And I always thought it good that he shows his affections to a human instead of a pack of dogs. After all, there's only so much that we can give him back. You are good for him."

Iruka blushed. It was strange hearing an assurance from a dog. But the ninken had been a part of Kakashi's life for a very long time, even before Iruka had came into the picture. And somehow, hearing Pakkun said something like that made him feel accepted into their family and solidifying the relationship even more.

"Thank you, Pakkun."

The dog stared at him for a few moments then nodded. "Well, I know I'm speaking on behalf of the rest of my brothers when I say this. Kakashi isn't a genius when it comes to dealing with emotions and there will be times when he will make blunders or say insensitive things. But, he is a good man at heart and we care about him a lot. It wasn't easy for him to come out of his shell and embrace a relationship and now that he did, we are all happy for him. So, if you ever hurt him, let's just say that it won't be a pretty sight when my brothers are angry."

Iruka blinked a few times. Was he hearing this right? The pug was actually threatening him? He took a while to process the words and then he laughed softly and shook his head.

"I won't, Pakkun. I waited so long to finally get what I want; to finally have him acknowledge this relationship. I won't be that stupid to throw it all away." The chunin blushed lightly at the fact that he was confessing to a dog. But he knew that was how he felt and he wanted the ninken to know that he will never ever hurt Kakashi.

Pakkun gave him a look that seemed like he was smiling. He nodded and stood up, nudging Iruka lightly at the side. "Well, that threat applies for him too. We all like you. And if he ever hurt you, he will be sorry."

Iruka chuckled and scratched the dog behind his ears. "Thank you."

"Well, I have to go. Kakashi may need me on the mission." The dog trotted over to the open window and then paused in his path. "Oh, I almost forgot what I was here for." He turned towards Iruka and gestured for him to come forward. The chunin watched him curiously as he stepped in front of the pug.

"Besides coming to check on you, I come bearing a gift from the boss too." Pakkun grinned. "Under my cloak, you will find something tied on my back. Just remove it, will you? It's pretty uncomfortable having something there and it hinders my smooth movements. Damn the boss. Just because he didn't want Hokage-sama to know that he was delivering something to you, he had to choose my back to secure the gift."

Iruka smiled lightly as he lifted the blue cloth upon the dog's back and stared at the small package that was strapped securely over the furry back. He worked quickly and loosened the string that tied the parcel to the dog and then taking the small box in his hand, he studied it for a moment before opening it carefully.

He gasped when he saw the content that lay in the box; a necklace with a Leaf emblem, surrounded by swirls and patterns. It was simple, yet elegant and the precious stones that were set in the pendant didn't make the necklace seemed any more feminine, but only served to enhanced its style.

"Boss had this made when he was in one of those small towns which they were gathering information from. That town is well known for their workmanship in jewelry and boss thought he should get something for you, so he got this." Pakkun settled at the ledge of the window, ready to take off any moment. "And he hoped that you will like it."

"I love it." Iruka whispered, still stunned from the sight of the unexpected gift. He glanced up at the dog, a soft smile on his face. "Thank you for delivering it, Pakkun."

"No big deal. There's a note for you too at the bottom of the box. Well I will be off now. See you soon."

Iruka watched as the dog took off out of the window and disappeared into the night. He turned back to study the box and pulled out a small piece of paper lying at the bottom. With slightly trembling fingers, he unfolded it and began reading.

'_Hey, hope you are getting on fine. Our mission is almost done and we should be home by next month. Until then, take care. – Kakashi'_

Iruka clasped the piece of paper tightly in his hand and leaned against the wall, trying to regain some control left in him. Kakashi always threw him off guard like this. But, it set his mind at rest to know that the jounin was thinking of him.

=-=-=-=

_Back to present_

Iruka smiled as he slipped the necklace back into his pocket. He couldn't bring himself to wear it. It didn't feel right that such a thoughtful piece of present had to be put on by himself. Somehow, he had found that the piece of jewelry had looked vaguely familiar and it was after a while of pondering that he finally realized it was of the same intricate design from his late mother's necklace. The same one that his mother had tasked Kakashi to hand it to him before she had died on the battle against the Kyuubi, except that instead of the dolphin which had been on his mother's necklace, the jounin had replaced it with the elegant design of a leaf.

It warmed the chunin's heart to know that Kakashi had him in mind when he had the necklace made. The jounin was due home soon if everything goes well and he was looking forward to seeing Kakashi again. Smiling, he picked up his pace when yet another cold gust of wind blew against him. The street leading down to his apartment building was quiet, with hardly a few people out and about.

He reached the building and was about to turn in when a hand landed on his shoulder. Startled, he spun around, a kunai in hand.

He was shocked when he turned around to see Mizuki standing in front of him, with a feral smirk on his face.

"Hey Iruka."

The chunin took a step back as he clutched the weapon tightly, posture ready to fight back if necessary. He eyed the man warily, noting the glazed look in the other chunin's eyes. Mizuki looked strangely off. But he couldn't quite identify yet what was wrong.

"What do you want, Mizuki?"

"You know what? I'm feeling so different now. The medicine worked. It worked so well!" The white-haired chunin laughed hysterically. Iruka took another step back, preparing to bolt. This was getting unnerving.

But before he could even work out an escape route, Mizuki disappeared from his sight. He, however, froze when he felt something sharp held against his back and his eyes widened when a draft of cold breath swept down his neck and the other chunin let out a cold laughter from behind him. Had Mizuki's speed always been this fast?

"Come on Iruka. Let's leave this village together. I know of a place where we can live in peace for the rest of our lives. Let's leave this unfeeling place and we can carve out our own paradise elsewhere."

"No." Iruka swallowed hard. "I'm happy here. I'm not going anywhere."

Mizuki paid no heed to the younger man. He wrapped an arm around the tanned chunin's chest and brought him closer, whispering affectionately into his ears.

"I will bring you away from here. I will not allow Hatake to come between us."

Iruka shivered at the voice. But he steeled himself and calmly countered the other man. "Kakashi never came between us. He's always the one I loved."

"Liar!" Mizuki roared.

"Let me go, Mizuki!" Iruka tried to pull himself from his deranged colleague. The weapon held against his back pressed closer and Iruka froze.

"Now Iruka, you are coming with me whether you like it or not." Mizuki sneered. And it was only when the other man stepped away that Iruka realized he had been bounded neatly by chakra wires. His eyes widened in shock. When had Mizuki gotten this good in his skills that he could tie Iruka up so quickly and efficiently that he hadn't even noticed?

He didn't have time to ponder further as the next moment, he felt a finger press a pressure point on the nape of his neck and he drifted off into the darkness.

=-=-=-=

Two dark figures crouched on the roof, startled by what they saw. They exchanged a quick glance.

"Go inform Hokage-sama. I will follow them. Catch up with me when you can. I don't want any troubles happening before we can stop him."

The other figure nodded and flashing a few quick signs, he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The remaining person stood up and adjusted the ANBU mask. The anger that radiated through the being was so thick that it was almost suffocating. Quickly scanning the area, she took off towards the direction where Mizuki had left with the academy teacher slumped over his shoulder.

=-=-=-=

Hiruzen sat in his seat solemnly, his elbows propped on the table and fingers laced together as he rested his chin against them. A swirl of smoke appeared in the middle of his room and he glanced up slightly.

"Hokage-sama –"

"I know." Hiruzen cut off the ANBU who was going to speak. He sighed and leaned back slightly, regarding his subordinate in front of him. "I have sent word to a group of jounin. They will handle this. Your job now is to rejoin Hare and keep a close eye on Mizuki. Make sure he doesn't do anything drastic. Don't intervene unless absolutely necessary."

"Hokage-sama, we can –"

"No. I don't want the two of you to get involved." The elder frowned. "I don't know what kind of medicine Mizuki has taken. But he's too dangerous now. Far too dangerous for the two of you alone to handle him."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." The ANBU bowed respectfully.

"But, you may take action if he tries to harm Iruka-sensei in any way. Just be careful. There's no knowing what kind of chemicals is running through his body."

The ANBU nodded. "If there's nothing else, I will get back to my duties."

Hiruzen waved the masked shinobi off. When his subordinate had left, he sighed tiredly and rubbed his temples.

He hadn't expected Mizuki to go to such extent. He can only hope that he isn't too late in getting to Iruka.

=-=-=-=

A dark shadow landed in the foliage and walked up to another figure standing rigidly on a branch.

"Hare."

"I lost them." The masked ANBU gritted out. "That bastard was moving at a speed I've never seen before."

"Hokage-sama said he took some form of medicine."

"Damn. What do we do now, Hawk?"

"Hokage-sama said he will send a group of jounin to handle this. In the meantime, let's try to trace their scent."

Hare sighed. "I've been trying for the last half an hour. But, Mizuki had something on him that concealed their scent to the bare minimum. We need a ninken to do the job."

Hawk clenched his fists. "I will send word to Hokage-sama. Let's hope they can get someone from the Inuzuka to assist."

Hare nodded. "Let's split and see what we can find first."

=-=-=-=

Yugao wandered the clearing, trying to pick up traces that Mizuki might have left behind. She gritted her teeth and cursed, still quite not believing that she had allowed Mizuki to get away while under her watch. She wouldn't have bothered so much if the white-haired chunin had left alone. But he had taken a hostage and it wasn't just anyone. That bastard had to kidnap Iruka of all people and she somehow felt guilty that she hadn't been able to protect her ex-captain's boyfriend.

She sighed and crouched down, trying to find traces of the scent of Mizuki or Iruka in the area where she had last saw them heading. As she probed among the bushes, a tap on her shoulder caused her to turn around and her hand reached for the katana strapped to her back.

"Chill, Yugao."

The purple-haired lady stared at the person standing in front of her and relaxed her stance with an inaudible sigh. She scanned her surroundings quickly before reaching up to remove her mask.

"Hayate? What are you doing here?"

"Sandaime sent us to track down Mizuki. We heard he gotten a hold on Iruka." The jounin frowned, tension noticeably clear in his posture.

"Yes." The ANBU said quietly. "I'm sorry I lost him."

"It's not your fault." Hayate signaled for the kunoichi to follow him back to the place where the rest were waiting. Yugao nodded and replaced her mask as she walked beside the jounin. "We heard from Hawk what happened. Raidou has sent a messenger bird back to Sandaime, requesting for ninken to assist in the search."

"I hope he is alright." Yugao ruffled her long hair in frustration. "If anything happens to him, I don't know how I will be able to answer to Kakashi-senpai."

"He will be fine. Iruka has always been a blessed kid." Hayate smiled softly. "I'm sure he will pull through this too. Besides, I'm sure we will be able to find him before Kakashi gets back."

"I hope so." Yugao muttered softly as the group of jounin and her teammate came into view. The two walked over and the ANBU nodded briefly to acknowledge the rest of the group.

"Good grief. I'm so going to murder Mizuki when I find him." Anko growled.

"I would prefer to bring him back alive. At least we can let the research team find out just what exactly he is taking to boost his abilities that much." Raidou rubbed his temples in frustration. "Damn. They are taking too long to get back with an answer."

"Shouldn't we get started somewhere and try to find our valued Iruka-sensei while waiting for our honorable Hokage-sama to get back to us on the backup search team?" Gai asked in a solemnly subdued voice.

"We have done that. But that sneaky rat had covered his scent well. We won't be able to track it without the help of a ninken." Hawk frowned behind his mask.

Raidou shut his eyes in aggravation. The group was silent for a moment. Then, a screeching sound broke into their thoughts. All of them looked up to see a bird circling in the night sky.

Raidou reached out his arm for the messenger bird to perch on. Quickly untying the paper that was bound to the leg of the falcon, he relieved the bird of its duty and unfolded the paper.

"Sandaime has sent a reply back."

"What did he say?" Anko asked, a hint of impatience in her voice.

Raidou frowned deeply and slipped the paper into his vest. "He said he will gather whatever resources he has to back us up. Most of the Inuzukas are out on missions now. But he's expecting Hana and Tsume to be back dawn. He will send them to assist once they are back."

"So, we are just going to wait?" Hayate folded his arms and knitted his brows.

"There doesn't seem to be anything else that we can do now."

"Then what about Iruka?" Anko growled.

Raidou sighed. He wished he had the answer to that.

=-=-=-=

"Finally we are going home." Genma yawned as he kicked off from another branch.

"Have you informed Sandaime?" Asuma turned to look at the silver-haired jounin.

"Yes. I've sent Pakkun ahead earlier on to let him know that we are coming back." Kakashi said as he stared at the path ahead. _'I'm coming home, Iruka.'_

"At least it wasn't a wasted trip." Genma's eyes narrowed. "We found out what we need to."

"Except on the part on Orochimaru." Kakashi muttered. "He seemed to have disappeared. We can't even trace him anywhere."

Asuma chewed on his cigarette. "I guess that doesn't matter for now. If Mizuki is somehow related to Orochimaru, he will contact him again. And what we have gotten are enough clues for us to work on."

Kakashi sighed. "You are right. Let's pick up our pace. We need to get back before dawn. The sooner these information are handed to Hokage-sama, the sooner ANBU can act on it before anything happens."

The other two nodded and the three shinobi raced their way back to the village.

=-=-=-=

* * *


	25. Chapter 25: Rescue Mission

**A/N: I planned to have this up earlier, really. But after my rushed attempt at Iruka's bday fic, I kinda burned out all my energy to write this chapter. But well, I'm glad I managed it somehow. ^_^ Enjoy!!**

* * *

Chapter 25: Rescue Mission

Hiruzen tapped his fingers against the table as he flipped through the stacks of files on the table, searching for anything that might give him a clue on where Mizuki could be so that those who had been sent to retrieve the academy teacher could act instantly instead of having to wait around helplessly.

He sighed as he slammed a folder close and pulled out another one. He was about to start reading through it when a tap came to his window. He turned around, displeased with the disruption.

But the moment he saw who was on his window sill, he was almost thankful for it. Now, perhaps, he could be able to send immediate assistance to Raidou and the others, instead of having to wait till Tsume is back.

He opened the window and Pakkun strolled in, giving him a polite bow. "Hokage-sama, I bring back an update from Kakashi and his team. They are on their way back to the village and should be able to reach the gates before dawn."

"Good." The elder said in a grave tone. "Pakkun, I need you to do me a favor. Go back to Kakashi and tell him to hurry back. I want you to bring him this message. Instead of having him come straight back to the village, I want him to launch an immediate rescue mission."

"Rescue mission?" The pug frowned. "Where?"

"That's precisely the reason why I need him to do it." Sandaime sighed. "I don't know exactly where and the team I've sent out has lost track of the person." He eyed the dog for a moment before shaking his head tiredly. "Pakkun, when you deliver this message to Kakashi, make sure he remains calm."

The ninken eyed the older man suspiciously. Then he nodded curtly. "Sure."

"Good." Hiruzen turned and paced the room. Pakkun eyes followed his every movement, having the feeling that something was very wrong.

"Pakkun, once Kakashi has entered Konoha's forest, tell him to head south. I need him to track down Mizuki and bring him back to the village for the interrogation team to deal with."

"Mizuki?" Pakkun frowned.

"Yes." Hiruzen took a puff from his pipe. "He disappeared three hours ago from the village after taking some form of concoction, which we believe has got to do with Orochimaru's forbidden research. And he did not leave alone." The older man eyed the dog solemnly. "He took a hostage with him."

Pakkun stared at the Hokage, a sense of dread overcoming him. Somehow, he knew this wasn't going to be that easy.

"He knocked Iruka out and took him away." Hiruzen continued gravely. "ANBU followed him, but they lost him in the forest and he managed to cover up his scent enough for them to not be able to pick it up. I've sent Raidou and a few other jounin there as well, but they weren't able to find any clues as to where Mizuki could have headed towards. That is why they require experienced ninken to do the job. Tsume and Hana are out of the village now. And I don't want to wait if I could help it. Any delay could jeopardize Iruka's safety."

The ninken bristled with rage. Before Hiruzen could say another word, he had stepped out of the window. "I will bring the message to the boss. And Hokage-sama, my brothers and I will bring Iruka back."

Hiruzen watched, mildly surprised at the protectiveness Pakkun was showing. Then he smiled as the dog disappeared into the dark at top speed.

"I will be counting on you then, Pakkun."

=-=-=-=

Iruka stirred slightly, groaning when he felt his head aching. His hands were held up over his head and he tugged lightly, but winced when the chakra-infused wires cut into his wrists. He blinked his eyes open as he stretched out his chakra to feel out his surroundings.

He was alone. He didn't know if that was a good thing. The last thing he had remembered before he was being knocked out was that he was being tied up by Mizuki right on the streets of Konoha. Fear shot through him when the thought of the white-haired chunin came into his mind and he felt the tension in his body hiking. What did Mizuki want with him?

Slowly, his vision adjusted to the darkness and he could make out the outline of a small cabin. His keen smell picked up the scent of trees and shrubberies and he deduced he was being held somewhere in the middle of the forest. He took in a deep breath to calm his nerves as he tried to figure out where Mizuki could be hiding.

But other than the night creatures scrambling around and the sounds of crickets, Iruka could hear no other presences near him. He twisted around a little and managed to sit himself up. Flexing his fingers, he tried to loosen the strings secured around them to allow him to use some jutsu to defend himself.

The creaking of a door opening made him froze in his movements. A moment later, someone approached him and when the voice whispered next to his ears, he felt bile rising up in his throat.

"Hey Ruka-love, you are finally awake."

"Mi…. Mizuki…." Iruka swallowed hard as he tried to inch away.

A cold hand stroked his cheek and Mizuki chuckled. "We will be out of here tomorrow and then, we will leave the village behind and start our own lives. I'm so looking forward to that, aren't you?"

"Let me go, Mizuki!"

"Another three hours and it will be sunrise. Just hang in there for a little while more." Mizuki grinned and slipped off the bed. "I will go and hunt for some food, so you can have a good breakfast later before we move out. Wait for me here."

Iruka watched in fear as the other chunin stepped out of the cabin again, leaving him alone. When the footsteps faded away, he turned back to the task which he had been on before Mizuki entered the room. He was almost thankful as he felt around the knots with his fingers. It seemed that Mizuki had tied him up in haste and had overlooked some of the knots he had made around the tanned fingers. Iruka worked frantically, trying to ease his fingers from the chakra wires.

He had to get away from this place. Had to get back to Konoha and to Kakashi. He hadn't a minute of doubt that Mizuki would take him away by force even if he refused to leave with the white-haired chunin. And he didn't want that to happen, not when his relationship with Kakashi was just beginning to take off on a good start.

He hadn't got much time left before Mizuki gets back. He ignored the tears that rolled down his cheeks as he worked desperately to free himself.

=-=-=-=

Kakashi had just entered the borders of Konoha forest when he sensed the erratic chakra signature of his ninken heading his way and behind the spiking of the chakra flow, he could sense distress and anger. Something had to be off for his dog to be reacting in such a worried manner. Frowning, he halted his steps on a branch and waited for the dog to appear.

Genma and Asuma landed quietly behind him as they watched their comrade's brows knitted tightly together. Genma was about to question the sudden stop, but Kakashi raised his hand, signaling for him to be silent.

The three jounin waited quietly in the foliage and a moment later, a dog flitted through the trees at top speed.

"Boss!" Pakkun skidded to a halt in front of the silver-haired man.

Kakashi crouched down in front of his dog and studied the pug intently. "What happened, Pakkun?"

"Iruka has been kidnapped."

Kakashi felt his blood run cold. Genma and Asuma exchanged stunned glances.

The copy nin clenched his fist at the side as he tried to keep his anger from overtaking the last bit of rationality left in him. He took in a deep breath and eyed his dog. "When did this happen?"

"Four hours ago." Pakkun flinched slightly at the cold anger that emanated from Kakashi. "Hokage-sama wants me to bring you this message; head south now to meet up with Raidou and the others. He wants you to go after Mizuki; have him captured and turned over to the interrogation team."

"Mizuki kidnapped Iruka?" Kakashi growled. Pakkun gave a curt nod.

"That was what Hokage-sama told me."

"Damn!" Kakashi spun on his heels and headed towards the other direction of the forest. "And what were Raidou and the others doing? They couldn't stop him?"

"They lost track of him." Pakkun kept pace with the man as Genma and Asuma followed them quickly. "Mizuki managed to clear off his scent enough to throw them off. They sent a message back to the village requesting for help from experienced ninken, but the Inuzukas are mostly out on missions."

Kakashi's eye narrowed as he picked up his pace. Asuma and Genma did not utter a word when they felt the killing intent unleashed from the man sprinting off ahead of them. Silently, both men pushed more chakra into their feet to aid in their speed, all the while fervently hoping that Iruka would be fine until they arrive.

=-=-=-=

Iruka twisted his wrist, letting out a hiss of pain when the wires cut into the skin. After a moment of struggle, to his relief, one of his fingers slipped free from the binds. The sweat rolled from his brows as he worked his other fingers out of the wires.

Finally pulling one of his hands free, he reached around and relieved his other hand of the chakra binds. Once his hands were free, he bent down and began to untie the ropes on his ankles.

He casted the ropes aside and slipped off the bed, stumbling a little at the numbness that was running through the veins in his legs. He headed over to the door where he found his sandals and slipping them on, he pulled the door open and ran out into the night.

=-=-=-=

Kakashi landed softly on the ground below. Pakkun took the lead and started running towards where he could sense the rest of their comrades waiting. They pushed through the shrubs to reach the clearing at the other side and startled Hayate who was searching the area.

"Hayate." Asuma nodded grimly.

"Hokage-sama sent us." Genma glanced around the area. "We heard Mizuki has taken Iruka captive."

"Yes." Hayate stole a glance at Kakashi and failed to suppress the shudder that ran through his body when he met the cold eye of the ex-ANBU. "Come with me."

The sword specialist led his friends towards the end of the clearing where Raidou, Hare and Hawk were talking quietly. When Kakashi approached, all of them turned and the three shinobi visibly flinched.

"Kakashi, when did you get back?" Raidou swallowed hard.

"Which way did Mizuki go?" Kakashi stared at the group.

"The last place I saw him was in this clearing." Hare took a step back subconsciously.

Kakashi pulled out a kunai and nicked his thumb. Weaving through the seals quickly, he slammed down hard on the ground and summoned the rest of his pack. When the smoke cleared, seven ninken stood attentively in their positions, waiting for the instructions that would come next. Having sensed the distress in their master's chakra, they understood the seriousness of the matter at hand and that immediate action was required on their part.

Kakashi took a quick glance at the dogs. Pakkun strode up to the front of the pack and gave the man a quick nod.

"You have five minutes. Track down Iruka's and Mizuki's scent and see where they have headed." Kakashi clenched his fists at the side. "Report back once you find anything."

At the wave of the copy nin's hand, the dogs dispersed among the trees and bushes. Kakashi watched as his dogs ran around the place, trying to pick up any residual scent that had been left behind by either of the two men.

Asuma and Genma stepped up on either side of the man.

"He will be alright, Kakashi." Asuma said comfortingly.

"I swear I'm going to break Mizuki's neck." Kakashi growled.

Genma clasped a hand on the silver-haired jounin's shoulder and spoke firmly. "Kakashi, whatever happens later, Iruka's safety takes precedence. Leave Mizuki to us. Your main task is to get Iruka away from the place and to receive medical treatment, if the need calls for it."

The jounin raised his fist and slammed it into a nearby tree trunk. The wood cracked from the impact and bits of the timber fell onto the forest ground.

Anko and Gai stepped into the clearing, back from their scouting, just in time to hear the loud sound of the cracking of wood. Their eyes widened when they saw the copy nin standing a distance away.

"What –" Anko stared.

"Hokage-sama sent them." Hayate coughed lightly as he stood beside the kunoichi. "And I guess it's for the best. After all, besides the Inuzukas, Kakashi is the other person with well-trained ninken."

"Probably." Gai said quietly. "But is it a rational choice to send him here?"

Hayate glanced towards the copy nin's direction and sighed. "Well, he has always been able to reign in his emotions. I'm sure there will be no exceptions this time. He will not allow his emotions to get in the way of mission objectives."

Anko snorted. "I sure wouldn't mind if he decides to not keep his mood in check. I am in favor of seeing Mizuki's blood splattered on the ground."

Hayate sighed and shook his head. "We are to take him back alive. Come on, let's join them over there."

The group walked silently over to join the rest of their comrades. They had just stepped up behind Raidou when two ninken came dashing through the trees and landed in the clearing.

"We've picked up Iruka's scent, boss." Pakkun glanced up at his master.

"Lead the way."

Pakkun nodded and turned on his heels, running back towards the direction he had came from, with the other ninken close beside him. Kakashi took off after them, keeping a focused eye on his path.

'_Hang in there, Iruka. I'm coming for you.'_

Raidou turned to the two ANBU. "You can go back and report to Hokage-sama. We will take it from here." With that said, the scarred jounin turned and disappeared into the trees followed by the rest of the jounin.

Hawk turned to look at his companion. "Let's go then."

Hare nodded. Before she took off after her partner, she turned towards the direction where her comrades were headed towards.

'_Please be safe, Iruka-san.'_

=-=-=-=

Iruka stumbled through the forest, fear beginning to eat into him. He had no idea where he was and the trees were not giving away any clues on which part of the forest Mizuki had held him captive. The only thing he had now was his instincts to trust and he was hoping that it would get him out of this place safely instead of leading him around in circles and eventually back to where Mizuki was lying in wait.

Taking in a deep breath, he tried his best to push aside the apprehension as he focused on the path, dimly lit by the moonlight. He had no idea how long he had been stumbling around, trying to find his way out. But he knew, it had been long enough for Mizuki to come back from his hunt to find him missing and the pale-haired chunin is possibly tracking him now.

He parted the bushes and walked through it, ignoring the thorns that tore at his clothes and adding on to the scratches on his body. But he winced slightly when one of the thorns dug into the wound on his wrist and he immediately wrenched his hand away from the spike.

He sighed when he finally pushed through the prickling shrubs and he held his injured hand up to examine it. The spikes had torn through the still healing wound that resulted from the chakra wires, cutting deep in and making it bleed all over again. Iruka swiped the blood away and was thankful that the gash wasn't deep. He tugged at his already torn sleeve and pulled down a strip of cloth, wrapping it over his wrist to stash off the bleeding, until he is able to get out of the forest and get proper treatment for the wound.

He was about to take another step forward when he heard a creak behind him. He turned and froze instantly when he saw Mizuki's grinning face.

"Looks like you did not behave as you should, Iruka-love."

The chunin stepped back and eyed his opponent warily. "It's not too late for you to turn back now, Mizuki."

The chunin chuckled. The sound echoed through the forest and sent a shiver down Iruka's spine as he took another step back.

"Why should I? Once I leave this place, I will have all the power I want. Power, Iruka. No one will be able to stand against me and I will rule at the top of the world!" The white-haired chunin grinned. "And no one will be able to take you away from me."

Iruka shook his head disbelievingly. Mizuki was apparently crazy over power. But the tanned chunin had no idea what the other meant by gaining power after leaving the village. Where was he going? What was he going to do? Was he actually in cahoots with criminals outside the village and plotting destruction against Konoha?

"Let's go back, Iruka." Mizuki gave him a smile and stepped forward with his hand reached out for the academy teacher's.

"No!" Iruka clenched his fist as he clung onto his belief. He wouldn't leave Konoha, wouldn't leave his friends and he would _never_ leave Kakashi. No matter what Mizuki says, his stand will remain the same.

"You don't have a choice!" Mizuki snarled and leapt forward, gutting the other chunin in the stomach. The blow knocked Iruka out of his breath and he fell to the ground, gasping for breath. Before he could even recover, Mizuki pulled him up by his hair and smirked into his face.

Iruka growled as he gathered chakra in his fist. He threw the punch forward, but Mizuki was too fast for him. The white-haired chunin grabbed his wrist and twisted it, giving him a feral grin and mocking at his helplessness. Iruka refused to give in as he gathered chakra in his other hand and punched Mizuki right in his guts.

The white-haired man loosened his hold on him and stumbled back a little. Iruka immediately shifted back to put some distance between himself and Mizuki. But his eyes widened in shock when the other chunin gave him a grin and stepped forward again, showing clearly that the chakra-infused punch did nothing to faze him out.

"I can feel the power running through me." Mizuki laughed. "I can feel it so well! See Iruka? Your punch doesn't even work on me!"

Before the tanned chunin could even assume an offensive position, he felt his arm twisted back and he cried out in pain. Mizuki pressed up against his back and chuckled coldly into his ears. "You are no match for me, Iruka. And let me tell you this. I am stronger than before. Even Hatake won't be my match now." The older man reached into his vest pocket and pulled out a syringe. "And you haven't been behaving, Iruka. Perhaps I should teach you a lesson to make you learn your place."

Iruka stared in horror as Mizuki pushed the syringe into his arm and drained the clear liquid into his blood vessel. He felt his body go limp and when Mizuki stepped away, his knees went weak and he crumbled to the ground.

Mizuki knelt down beside him and flipped him around. Iruka fought to stay awake even as the substance which Mizuki had injected into him was beginning to take effect and stealing away his senses. He grasped weakly on the other chunin's wrist when Mizuki moved to unzip his vest.

"You belong to me, Iruka. And I am going to mark you as mine." The white-haired chunin grinned. "And we shall see if Hatake will still want you after I'm done with you. That is, if you ever get to see him again."

"Stay away from me!" Iruka choked out, trying to keep his consciousness. He put up a feeble struggle when Mizuki tugged his vest off him and drew out a kunai. The metal blade glinted under dim moonlight and Iruka felt a shudder ran through his body.

"You won't be able to resist, Iruka. Now go to sleep. At least you won't feel the pain when you are sleeping. After all, this is your first, isn't it? I bet you haven't slept with Hatake yet. Well, the most you would feel in the morning is a lingering ache." Mizuki chuckled. "I really did not vision our first time to be like this and in this kind of place. But you left me with no choice."

Iruka tried to utter a protest. But his lids grew heavy and his vision grew dim. His grasp from the other man's wrist went limp and his hand dropped to his side. As he slid his eyes closed, he felt the sense of regret that overcame him.

'_I'm sorry, Kakashi.'_

=-=-=-=

* * *


	26. Chapter 26: Deep Contemplations

**A/N: Well, I guess I took quite a long while to get this up again. But anyway, here it is. Thanks everyone for your reviews in the last chapter. I supposed the next chapter will be the last. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 26: Deep Contemplations

Mizuki chuckled as he watched the younger man slipped off into unconsciousness. It does seem to him that the concoction was doing its work. Trailing a cold hand down the chunin's tanned cheek, he cupped the young face and leaned down, whispering venomously.

"You are mine, Iruka."

He flipped the kunai in his hand and the grin on his lips grew as he slipped it into Iruka's shirt collar. He dragged down the weapon, parting the navy blue shirt neatly down the middle. His anticipation grew as the cloth fell apart and the tempting, tanned flesh was revealed to him. He chuckled low in his throat.

Finally. Finally, he will get what he had always wanted. Finally, he could show Hatake who's the more superior one and who would be the one to finally claim Iruka. Sure, Iruka is unconscious now and most probably wouldn't be responding much during their first time together. But he would have plenty of time after this to make up for it and have the younger man witness every single of their love-making. Right now, all that matters was to show Iruka who he truly belongs to.

The kunai came to a stop at the waistband of Iruka's pants. Mizuki set the weapon down beside him and got to work in removing the other chunin's pants. His hands trembled from the excitement as he unclasped the hook and began to pull down the zipper.

A deep growl was all the warning he got before his attention was viciously snapped away from his task at hand. His world flipped and he found himself staring at the early dawn sky and the face of a big, angry dog, instead of the delectable chunin he had been obsessed with previously. Before he even had time to comprehend the situation, two sets of jaws clamped down firmly on his wrists; one on each side to prevent retaliation, making him growl out in pain.

He turned his head and caught sight of the unresponsive body of Iruka being dragged away by a few other dogs and the canines crowded around the unconscious academy sensei, fussing over him with soft whimpers and nudging. He growled in anger and his fingers touched the kunai which was lying next to him on the ground. He tore his hand out of the canine's jaws, the adrenaline coursing through him making him forget about the pain temporarily. He swiped the weapon viciously at the dog above him and let out a sardonic laugh when the ninken backed away slightly.

Then unexpectedly, the dogs relinquished their holds on him. Before he could even mock any of the ninken, he was roughly hauled to his feet and shoved against a tree; the force of the impact knocking the breath out of him. He groaned and opened his shut eyes to find himself staring into a hard, grey eye and a wildly whirling sharingan.

Mizuki felt his blood run cold when he found himself staring at Kakashi. Under the dim moonlight, the red sharingan looked even more uncanny than usual and the killing intent that radiated through the eye hung thick in the air. The adrenaline began to wear thin when fear gripped him at the intense gaze that the other man was giving him. The copy nin looked like he was on the verge of a killing rampage as he pushed his kunai firmly against the chunin's throat.

A growl ripped from the throat and when Kakashi spoke, it held the underlying promise of pain and torture – that is if Mizuki gets out of this alive.

"I've warned you to lay your hands off Iruka. I told you if you ever touch my boyfriend again, I will not hesitate to eliminate you." The mismatched eyes narrowed into murderous slits. "But apparently, you did not take my words for it."

The blade cut into Mizuki's throat, breaking skin and a thin line of blood formed against the pale flesh. Kakashi turned his head slightly and took in Iruka's state of undress and the rage that coursed through him threatened to blind his senses and he could feel the impulse to kill the man before him rising.

Pakkun stood next to the academy teacher, sniffing the man that was out cold. He caught the scent of something unfamiliar and immediately turned towards his master, alarm in his usually doleful eyes.

"Boss, there's some form of substance in his body!"

Kakashi tensed. He turned back to the chunin and his grip on the kunai tightened.

"What did you give him?" The silent tone held an edge of hardness and danger.

Mizuki let out a cold laughter when he sensed the uneasiness that the copy nin was feeling. He grinned smugly at the older man. "Why? Are you worried?" The chuckled vibrated through the forest grounds. "What if I tell you that it's something to wipe out his memories? Or more specifically, his memories of you?"

The mismatched eyes narrowed into deathly glares. "What did you do to him?"

"Too late to ask now, isn't it? The medication started running through his blood systems ten minutes ago."

There was a minute of silence. None of the ninken dared to move their spots. If anything, they began to inch further away from their master, sensing the rage that was threatening to break out of control.

Kakashi eyed the chunin coldly as he slipped the kunai back into his pouch. "You know what? I don't think I want to bother talking to you anymore." He clenched his fist. "Let's end this."

The night was suddenly brighten up by the intensity of the chakra that flared in the copy nin's hand. The smirk was wiped off from Mizuki's face when Kakashi raised his fist, covered by the blinding illumination of the lightening chakra; ready to plunge it deep into the chunin's chest.

=-=-=-=

The shadows flitted quickly from tree to tree. Asuma cursed under his breath as he tried to track down the path which his friend had travelled.

"Really, we all know what the situation is like. And we are all worried about Iruka. But does Kakashi have to run on ahead by himself and leave us stranded like this?" Anko scowled.

The bearded jounin sighed as he pushed off from another branch. Then, something caught his attention and he halted in his steps.

"Asuma?" Raidou raised an eyebrow.

"Damn." Asuma whispered. "That –"

Before the man could continue further, a loud crackling sound could be heard. And then, they could see a faint blue illumination that lighted up an area just ahead of them.

Genma cursed as he took off faster than anyone had seen him done before. Asuma sped past the stunned group and headed towards the spot where the light could be seen.

"Come on, we've got to get there before Kakashi does any irreparable damages."

=-=-=-=

Kakashi's control had snapped. The red haze of anger clouded his vision as flashes of his harmed lover invaded his mind. He growled and threw his fully charged chakra fist towards the white-haired chunin.

Only to be halted half way by another hand.

"Cool it, Kakashi!" Asuma bodily dragged the enraged copy nin away from Mizuki. Genma stepped in and apprehended the chunin, stopping any escape attempts.

Kakashi turned to glare at the intruder even as the lightning chakra in his hand began to recede.

"Don't interfere, Asuma." Kakashi spoke in his usual calm tone. But the other jounin had known his friend long enough to detect the warning that lay beneath the sentence.

Asuma grasped the copy nin firmly by the shoulders and eyed him sternly. "This man isn't worth your trouble, Kakashi. Just check on Iruka first." He threw a glance over his shoulder to see Mizuki snarling at Genma who had a firm hold on him. "We will deal with this fiend."

"He's right boss." Pakkun strode up next to his master, just as Raidou and the other jounin reached the clearing. "We need to get Iruka to a medic immediately."

Anko knelt down beside the academy teacher and examined him for any wounds. She hissed when she caught sight of the slash on Iruka's wrist and the multitudes of cuts that laced the tanned body.

"Kakashi, Iruka is injured!"

Asuma cursed when he felt the silver-haired jounin's muscles tensed under his hands. The fury that emanated silently from Kakashi made him cringe. Both of them stood there for a moment; Asuma refusing to relinquish his hold on the other man for fear that he might carry out his threat to kill Mizuki. Not that he was against it, but right then, they needed Mizuki alive to spill out his connections with Orochimaru.

Then, to his relief, the copy nin finally turned away from the white-haired chunin and headed over to where his boyfriend lay unconscious.

Anko stepped aside when Kakashi knelt down beside the chunin. The ninken, which were previously trying to prop the unconscious man into a sitting position, shifted away to leave Kakashi to his privacy. The jounin studied the younger man, sweeping the strands of loose hair away from the tanned face and taking in the sight of the injuries. He reached over and pulled Iruka to his chest before lifting him into his arms. He turned to look at the kunoichi and gave her a curt nod.

"I'm heading back first."

"Right." Anko gritted her teeth as she looked at her abused friend. She watched as Kakashi tightened his grip on the vulnerable chunin and threw a glare towards Mizuki's direction before taking off into the foliage, back the way he came, with his pack of dogs following closely. She stalked over to where Mizuki stood with Genma and Hayate on either side of him and grabbed his collar, brandishing a kunai against his neck.

"If anything happens to Iruka, I'm going to tear you apart and feed you to my snakes!"

No one made any attempt to stop the kunoichi from unleashing her anger. Raidou eyed the chunin solemnly before turning to the rest of his comrades.

"Come on, we've got to head back too. Ibiki is waiting for us."

=-=-=-=

Kakashi reached a hand up and brushed away the hair covering his boyfriend's face even as the latter remained in a deep sleep on the hospital bed. He lifted the tanned, bruised hand in his and pressed a masked kiss on the knuckles.

He had always known that Iruka had a place in his heart. But even after they had gotten together, he had never admitted to himself that Iruka had somehow become a part of him. That form of attachment was what he had feared most, and he never got around to giving more of himself than he should as a lover.

And it wasn't until that night that he realized how much he feared Iruka leaving him.

He regretted not letting Iruka know how much the chunin meant to him. Regretted not having put in enough effort into this relationship. He knew of Iruka's insecurities and his uncertainties when it comes to what he is to the jounin. He knew how much Iruka had sacrificed and suffered silently while waiting for him to reciprocate the love interest. He knew that the younger man had never demanded for anything and in fact, was always the giver in this relationship, while he just passively received. He knew just how much Iruka loved him.

But he had never done anything to let the younger man know that everything was alright, that their love was safe; that he in fact loved Iruka, as much as the chunin loved him. He had never gotten around to fulfilling his duties as a boyfriend and gave the younger man the much needed assurance.

And now, the thought of Iruka forgetting about him; the pain of it all, was too much to bear. Even though he knew that there it was likely that Mizuki was lying to him in order to throw him off guard, but still, he couldn't help fearing the smaller percentage of chance that the other chunin could be telling the truth – that he had indeed given something to Iruka to wipe off his memories.

And the fact that the medics had mentioned that there was indeed some forms of intoxicants running in the blood of the chunin did nothing to set his mind at rest.

"Hey love, wake up." Kakashi murmured against the tanned hand as he caressed the sleeping man's cheek tenderly. "You know, you are already a permanent fixture in my life. It will be odd without you around. So, wake up, alright?"

There was no answer. Kakashi fought back the desperation as he pulled down his mask and bent over, kissing the younger man tenderly on the lips.

=-=-=-=

Asuma stepped into the quiet hospital room, watching the lone figure sitting by the bedside, bathed in the moonlight. He walked over and leaned against the wall, watching as Kakashi held the chunin's hand and kept vigil by the bedside.

"What did the medics say?"

The copy nin's gaze never left his unresponsive lover. His grip tightened on the tanned hand as he spoke in a quiet voice, trying to push down the anxiety over his boyfriend's state. "They said the injuries aren't anything serious. But there are some chemicals running in his blood and they are running the tests now to find out what it is."

"Sedatives."

Kakashi finally turned away to look at his friend. "What?"

"Sedatives." Asuma repeated and pushed off the wall, walking quietly over to stand next to his friend. "Ibiki certainly did not show any mercy. He broke Mizuki shortly after we handed him over." The jounin ran a hand through his dark hair. "He gave Iruka a high dose of strong sedatives just before we found him."

The jounin's grip on his lover's hand tightened. "What else did he say?"

Asuma casted his gaze out of the window. "According to Ibiki, Mizuki gave Iruka three times the maximum amount that a person should be dosed within a day in a single shot." He sighed. "Ibiki feared it may have already done damage to Iruka. He spoke to the research team a while ago and told them to expedite on the test results as well as to find a cure to clear off the drug in his blood." He eyed the sleeping man on the bed before turning back to his friend. "He has always been a strong person, Kakashi. We will get him back."

"I know." Kakashi whispered hoarsely as he stroked the side of his chunin's face. "I know."

=-=-=-=

_Iruka cringed in fear as Mizuki stalked over to him with a predatory look in his eyes. There was no one around to hear his pleas and to render him the help that he needs. He was all alone. No allies, no friends and no Kakashi._

_The last thought almost made his heart stop thumping. He couldn't bear the thought of being taken away from Kakashi. Somehow, just the mere thought of that was enough to constrict his throat and make breathing more difficult than it already is._

_Mizuki leered at him as he flipped a kunai in his hand. Slowly approaching the younger chunin, the white-haired man pulled out a syringe from his pocket. Iruka tensed when the pale hand reached out for him. And when Mizuki stabbed the needle into his arm, all he could hear was the painful scream that tore from his throat even as he desperately tried to fight back._

=-=-=-=

The loud scream that tore through the air rudely cut off the medic-nin who was explaining Iruka's condition to Ibiki, Kakashi, Asuma and the rest of their friends. Following the anguish cry, a loud clatter sounded as the distinct noise of metal hitting concrete rang out clear through the hospital room's door.

Alarm struck Kakashi and he turned around, flinging the door open as he ran into the room and towards the bed where his boyfriend lay. A nurse stood stiffly against a wall as her eyes widened in shock at the unstable man on the bed. An array of hospital equipment lay on the floor beside an overturned metal tray.

Kakashi grabbed the chunin's flailing arms and tried to press the younger man down. Iruka appeared to be teetering between the edge of consciousness and unconsciousness, all the while muttering incoherently.

The jounin pulled his boyfriend close and cradled him against his chest even as he fought down the constriction in his chest at the distressed state of the chunin. He ran his fingers through the long, brown hair soothingly and wiped the sweat off the brow.

"It's alright, Iruka. I'm here, you are safe." Kakashi whispered and tightened his grip on the struggling chunin. "Please love, open your eyes and look at me."

"No, let me go. Mizuki, let me go!" Iruka pushed feebly at the jounin's shoulder, trying to get away from the touch.

The medic stepped forward with the startled nurse close behind him. He took the syringe from the lady and gently, he reached for one of Iruka's arms and injected the serum into his blood.

Kakashi held the younger man until he went limp in his arms. He glanced up at the medic, who merely shook his head and motioned for him to follow outside. Sighing, Kakashi tucked Iruka back into bed, placing a soft kiss on the tanned forehead before following after the medic-nin.

Anko glanced up the moment the two men exited from the room. She strode up to Kakashi and grabbed the older man with a worried look in her eyes.

"How's Iruka?"

"We've given him a mild sedative to set his mind at rest. He's asleep now." The medic-nin answered as he turned to look at the silver-haired jounin beside him with a grave look.

"The instability and hallucinations will continue for a while. These are the side effects of those strong sedatives which he had been given previously." The medic-nin shook his head tiredly. "It's a wonder he even managed to pull through with the dose he was given. But at least, it's a good sign that he is showing some response. It proves that the cure which we have given him is doing its work. Give him another two days and I believe the drugs will clear out of his body. By then, he should be able to reach full consciousness."

Kakashi nodded slowly, not really registering what the medic-nin was saying. His eye kept straying over to the door where his lover lay beyond.

"We will continue to observe him during this period and the nurses will give him a small amount of mild sedatives to keep his mind calm. The sedative will not harm his body; it is mainly there to ensure that his mind doesn't run rampant while he is still in a state of sub-consciousness."

Asuma nodded and thank the doctor as the man walked away. He turned to look at his friend and clamped a hand down on the shoulder.

"Since Iruka is sleeping now, I think you should go back and get some rest, Kakashi. You've been here for the last three days. You need your sleep."

"I'm fine." The jounin shrugged off the hand and started back into Iruka's room. "I will stay with him for a while more."

Asuma stared after his friend helplessly as Kakashi stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. He turned to look at Genma who mirrored his own defeated look at being unable to convince their friend to take better care of himself. The bearded jounin ruffled his hair in frustration.

"I will let him stay here for one more night. We will make sure he goes home for some rest and food tomorrow, Genma. Even if we have to use force to do it."

Genma sighed and nodded in acknowledgement.

=-=-=-=

_Iruka wasn't sure where he was. Everywhere was a daze. He couldn't even seem to remember what had happened that had put him in such a state. _

_There was however, a soft lulling voice that was soothing his frayed nerves. Someone was mumbling beside his ears, but he could sense no presence around him. The voice was achingly familiar, but he could not recall where he had heard it before. _

_Despite his dull state however, he was still thankful that his instincts were still sharp enough to trust. It was strange. But something told him he could trust that voice. The urge to follow that soft voice was compelling and he found himself drifting with the flow to wherever it took him._

=-=-=-=

Kurenai sat in the chair by the bedside, watching the tanned chunin worriedly. Anko paced around the small room, occasionally looking out of the window to calm her nerves. Izumo and Kotetsu sat on the empty bed beside Iruka's and waited silently. Hayate and Yugao exchanged worried glances every now and then as they leaned against the wall nearest to the bed.

The door slid open and Raidou stepped into the room.

"How is he?"

"The same." Kurenai sighed as she turned to regard the scarred man. "So, you guys finally managed to get Kakashi home?"

"Yes." Raidou shook his head in exasperation. "But we only managed to convince him to change into some fresh clothes and grab some food before he returns to camp here again tonight." The jounin sighed. "He's so damn stubborn. His health is going to take a toll if he keeps up with this."

"I can understand how Kakashi is feeling." Anko stood at the foot of the bed and folded her arms, staring at the bedridden man. "The medic said three days ago that Iruka will take the most two days to regain full consciousness. But he isn't even showing any response now."

The group was silent after the kunoichi's statement. Worry was beginning to eat into them at the lack of Iruka's responsiveness and they were beginning to doubt their own faith that the chunin would even wake up.

The unexpected soft whimpering that cut into the silent air snapped all of them out of their deep thoughts. The shinobi looked at each other uncertainly before turning their heads hesitantly towards the motionless chunin lying on the white, hospital bed.

Kurenai clasped a hand over her mouth when the once motionless body began to stir slightly. The others stared on in shock until another whimper tore through the atmosphere in the room.

"Get the medic!" Raidou hurried over to the chunin's bedside while Izumo and Kotetsu sprinted from the room. Anko was sitting on Iruka's bed in an instant, clasping on to the weak hand. Hayate and Yugao stood at the end of the bed, waiting expectantly.

"Iruka, can you hear us?" Kurenai brushed the strands of stray hair from the chunin's face. "Iruka, come on, open your eyes."

There was no response except for the occasional flexing of fingers. Then slowly, the unfocused brown eyes began to blink open. But the sunlight that pierced into the room caused the chunin to immediately shut his eyes again.

"Too bright." Iruka whispered hoarsely.

"Oh my god, Iruka! You are finally awake!" Anko reign in her control to not throw herself at the injured chunin then. Raidou heaved a sigh of relief as he settled himself down on the edge of the bed.

"You got us real worried there, kid."

"I….." Iruka coughed dryly as he tried to open his eyes again. "Where am I?"

"The hospital." Hayate walked tentatively towards his friend and studied the pale face. "How are you feeling?"

"Wha… What am I doing here?" Iruka finally managed to get his eyes opened long enough to stare at the vague images of his friends.

"Looks like the medication is making your mind a little fuzzy." Raidou smiled. "It's alright, Iruka. We will explain later. Just try to relax now. The medic is on his way to check on you."

"Right." Iruka muttered, struggling to keep his eyes open. It was getting harder and harder. Something was lulling him back into the hazy state that he came from. Slowly, his eyes slipped close and the last thing he heard before he drifted off into another slumber was another group bursting into the room, though he couldn't for a minute figure out what they were talking about.

=-=-=-=

* * *


	27. Chapter 27: Unwavering Love

**A/N: And here's the final chapter! Longer than what I'm used to writing, I guess. But it looks odd having to separate it into two chapters so I lumped everything into one.**

**And now, it's the time when I give my heartfelt thanks to all of you. You know I love you! ^_^**

**Special thanks to KakashiKrazed, Ryu Earth, DevilishDeity, Kerumica, RetickLover, DarkAuroran, Gweargroal, Arukas Sato, Gossamerisred, Serenityofthematrix, XxxblackpearlxxX, Paradox1313, Sunny03, Wing Moon, Heihachi-Katayama, Julieanna333, The Silver Spork, anna707, jazzy2may, Belladonna-LaMorte, AngelinaIraki17, SemperVenice, Khirruy, Kitkat973, Fire-Shadow246, kawaii kokoro, Dancing Roses and Sunny Rain, Lynira, OperationSputnik, Daxzia, 24sakura, tineryn, Ravenclaw Samurai, blackwood dancer, Lady of Snow, peanut26, AnimeSiren, shadowstar-gzan, The-Lady-Smaell, Rangerfan58, ChibiOokamiGirl, gigi, miki, neda, shirin, nahid, sara, shadi, kakashi kisses, illy, luca, shervin, Harvey, melissa, More, chrissy, haran, anon. If I missed you out somewhere, forgive me. But know that I sincerely thank you for following through this story. **

**I thank all signed and anonymous reviewers and I adore every single one of you. ^_^ Your reviews, comments and encouragements does me wonders and I know if it hadn't been for all of you, this story would never see the day of ending, because I would have been lost somewhere while trying to fill up the blank space in the plot. Thank you, my dearest and I will see you the next time. And well, that's about it. It's 4am here and I have to get up in three hours time. And I'm kinda incoherent now.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I wouldn't have to sit in an office the entire day, doing character licensing. Not that I don't love my job, just that I would prefer sitting in front of the comp and write my fics all day long. Well, understatement of the day, I don't own Naruto and all its associated characters. ^_^**

**Well, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 27: Unwavering Love

It was evening when Iruka began to regain his senses. He coughed lightly, feeling the dryness in his throat even as he slowly opened his eyes to take in the surroundings.

"You are finally awake, Iruka."

The chunin turned his head slightly to regard the person sitting at his bedside.

"Kurenai?" He croaked. His gaze shifted slightly to the other person watching him worriedly. "Anko?"

The red-eyed kunoichi sighed and reached over to help Iruka into a sitting position. Anko turned towards the side table to pour the chunin a glass of water. She held it out to the teacher and waited till the tanned fingers managed to get themselves coordinated enough to have a good grasp on the glass.

"You had everyone worried, Iruka." Izumo walked from the other side of the room with Kotetsu where they had been waiting for the academy teacher to regain consciousness. "You really scare the hell out of us."

The chunin sat down the glass of water on his lap and stared blankly at the blanket that covered him. "How long was I out?"

"A week." Izumo sat down on the edge of the bed.

Iruka squeezed his eyes shut as the events came crashing into his mind now that he no longer had the medication to keep those memories at bay. He took in a deep breath, trying to keep his emotions down.

They had found him that was for sure. But, what had happened during the time he was out? He couldn't seem to recall anything before this; his last memory being that of him being pinned by Mizuki on the forest ground. But what happened after that, he had absolutely no idea. What had happened between the period where Mizuki had knocked him out and his friends had tracked them down? Why hadn't he been strong enough to fend off Mizuki?

The tears formed subconsciously and he didn't even know they had rolled down his cheeks until a slender finger reached over and wiped it off.

"It's alright, Iruka. It's over now." Kurenai pulled the younger man into a comforting hug as she stroked his back soothingly. "Mizuki has been caught and he will be charged for attempting to kill you." The red-eyed kunoichi pulled back slightly and eyed him with concern.

"It was fortunate Kakashi got there in time. We wouldn't have dared to imagine what that bastard would have done to you if he hadn't." Anko clenched her fists in anger remembering how vulnerable her friend had been when they found him.

"Kakashi?" Iruka whispered as he glanced at the purple-haired kunoichi.

"Yes. He was very worried about you." Kurenai smiled softly. "He had been staying here with you for the last one week, not even bothering to go home and rest. It took Asuma, Genma, Ibiki and Aoba to practically drag him out of here this morning, just so he could get himself freshen up and take a proper meal. He was back here the moment he heard you were awake. But he left a while ago to speak to the medic."

Iruka nodded quietly, an unreadable look on his face. Anko clasped his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"What are you thinking about, Iruka?"

The chunin raised his head and stared at his friend. Then he gave her a soft smile.

"Nothing." The chunin stared out of the window with a faraway look in his eyes.

Kurenai and Anko exchanged glances. Then, the genjutsu user sighed.

"Iruka –"

The sound of the door opening cut her off. All heads turned to see Kakashi entering the room with the rest of their friends behind him.

"Good to see you are alright, Iruka." Genma smiled as he approached the younger chunin. "How are you feeling?"

Iruka returned a weary smile. "I'm fine. Still a little tired though."

"That would be expected. You are still in the recovering stage." Asuma sighed. "But it's good to see you are awake now."

"Thank you." Iruka's gaze drifted over to where Kakashi stood at the foot of the bed. The jounin stared at him silently, the tension evident in his shoulders.

"Well, the medic said you need plenty of rest. So, we will leave you to rest now, Iruka." Aoba gave the chunin a gentle squeeze on the shoulder. "We will come by again tomorrow."

Iruka nodded. Kagari and Hayate walked over, each giving him a hug before the latter ruffled his hair affectionately and bade him goodbye.

"We will see you tomorrow, Iruka." Hayate smiled.

The group made to walk out of the room. Kurenai stopped by the silver-haired jounin and shot a glance at Iruka before leaning nearer to Kakashi and spoke to him in a low voice.

"I would like to talk to you for a minute, Kakashi."

The copy nin continued staring in the general direction of his younger lover before he turned to the red-eyed kunoichi and nodded.

"Sure."

Iruka watched as the older man trailed after the departing group and left the room, closing the door behind him.

And it was then, when he was left all alone in the room, that he allowed his tears to fall.

=-=-=-=

Kakashi sat in the hospital's cafeteria, staring blankly at the cup of cold coffee that was placed before him since hours ago. The conversation with Kurenai a few hours back replayed in his mind, over and over even as he sought for an answer he wasn't sure he had.

_Flashback_

_Once out of the hospital room, Kurenai sighed and waited until the other shinobi were too far out to hear what they were going to talk about. She turned around and regarded Kakashi and Asuma who were trailing behind her._

"_What are you going to do about Iruka, Kakashi?" Kurenai eyed the silver-haired jounin solemnly._

"_What do you mean?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow._

_Kurenai averted her gaze towards the closed hospital room's door and spoke in a quiet voice. "I don't know if I'm right about this. But Iruka wasn't quite himself earlier on."_

_Kakashi sighed. "He just woke up. It's normal to be a little unfocused."_

"_I wouldn't be so worried if he was just being unfocused." Kurenai muttered._

_The jounin frowned and turned to look at his friend. Asuma shrugged and leaned against the wall as he eyed Kurenai. "Elaborate."_

"_He was deep in thoughts earlier on and he looked troubled." Kurenai ran a hand through her dark tresses. "And I'm pretty sure it's not about what had happened. Or rather, not all of it."_

_Kakashi folded his arms across his chest. "Then what do you think it's about, Kurenai?" _

"_I don't know." The kunoichi frowned. "I've got a guess though."_

"_Let's hear it." Asuma nodded._

_Kurenai eyed the two men and sighed deeply. "Look here, there's a possibility that Mizuki may not have spilt everything to Ibiki. And we do not really know what happened during the time before you guys found him. What if, something had really happened, that had scarred Iruka so badly? He's already unsure of his relationship with you before this, Kakashi. I fear something may really happen that may push him to reconsider his relationship with you."_

_Kakashi felt his heart missed a skip. His eye narrowed. "Stop speculating, Kurenai. The medic did say that other than the external lacerations and the drug, Iruka is otherwise unharmed."_

_The kunoichi took in a deep breath and eyed Kakashi intently. "What if it's not physical but emotional?" She fidgeted nervously and wrapped her arms around herself. "It's not uncommon to use genjutsu and the such to break opponents. We all know that."_

_Asuma watched as the other jounin began to grow edgy at Kurenai's words. He placed a hand on Kakashi's shoulder and turned to the lady._

"_I think that's enough assumptions made, Kurenai. I'm sure Iruka's been through a lot too. Let's wait till he settled down a little before we try to find out what happened. We shouldn't agitate him now. And Kakashi's already strained enough with Iruka's condition. Don't pile on such worries onto him." Asuma sighed._

_Kurenai smiled awkwardly. "Right. I'm sorry." She raised her hand in an apologetic gesture. "Asuma's right, Kakashi. I'm not making too much sense. Don't worry yourself over it. I was just worried about Iruka."_

"_We understand, Kurenai. We all are." The bearded jounin turned to his friend who appeared to be lost in thought. "Iruka needs a lot of attention now. Spend more time with him. Don't think too much into what Kurenai had said." He gave a firm squeeze to the shoulder under his hand. "Those are just speculations."_

_Kakashi nodded and ruffled his hair, sighing in exasperation. "I know."_

"_Well, I should get going now before Anko kicks up a fuss." Kurenai gave another smile before walking off and leaving the two men to their own contemplations._

_End of Flashback_

Kakashi gripped the cup tightly as the frown between his brows deepened. He had tried to not think about what the other kunoichi had said, had tried to keep those worries at bay. But he had to admit that what Kurenai said had made sense. Iruka had gone missing for several hours before they had managed to find him. No one had known what had happened during that few hours, and if neither Mizuki nor Iruka spill it, it will remain a kept secret forever.

"I knew you would still be here."

The jounin looked up to see Asuma pulling out the chair across from him and settling into it before lighting up his cigarette. The man took a puff before turning to look at his friend.

"I thought you would be up in the room with Iruka."

"I was there." Kakashi sighed and leaned back in his chair. "But he was sleeping. I came down to get some coffee."

Asuma stared at the cup of cooled coffee and sighed. "You are thinking about what Kurenai had said, aren't you?"

The silver-haired jounin watched the swirling dark liquid in his cup and shrugged.

"You are going to kill yourself with all those worries, Kakashi."

"But she made a valid point, Asuma." The other man countered quietly.

"Still, there's no point in this, Kakashi." Asuma rubbed his temples and sighed. "And if what Kurenai said is true, then, shouldn't you try and make him understand that nothing is going to change between the two of you instead of sitting here and moping it out?"

Kakashi let out a dry laugh. "And how on earth am I going to achieve that?"

Asuma stared at his friend solemnly. "I've said it before, Kakashi. In a relationship, what you need is sincerity. Unless you yourself are convinced that because of some unknown things that had happened, things between the two of you have changed. If that's not the case, then prove it to him. This is the time when he's the most vulnerable and he is capable of making rash decisions without thinking things through. You can't make him see reason, but you can show him that you are still serious about this relationship." The man smiled. "Sometimes, some situations do not require words. Actions will speak for themselves."

Kakashi digested the words which had been said and was silent for a minute. He knew Iruka had always been the one to give in this relationship. Perhaps it's time for him to return the favor; to show the younger man that this is a two-way love and not a one-sided foolish sentiment.

"I know what I should do, Asuma."

"I know you do." The bearded jounin smiled as he finished the last of his cigarette and snuffed it out. He turned to look out at the pre-dawn sky from the cafeteria window and sighed, leaning back in his seat. "Well, are you going to sit out here the entire night?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Probably. Iruka's not going to wake up anytime now and I don't want to disturb his sleep."

Asuma grinned and stood up. "Well, I will go get some coffee from the vending machine then."

"You are not going back?"

"Can't get to sleep anyway. So I might as well sit here and chat with you. There are some things I need to ask for your advice as well." Asuma strode past the other jounin and smirked. "Black coffee?"

Kakashi nodded and watched in mild amusement as Asuma made his way to the nearby coffee machine, slotting in coins and pressing on a few buttons. The man came back a while later and set a cup in front of the copy nin before settling back into his seat.

"Now let's see, how do I start with this?" Asuma stared out of the window and took a sip out of his cup.

"Something serious?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow as he shoved aside his cold coffee in favor for the hot one.

"Well, I should say." Asuma fiddled with his cup and glanced at his friend. "Perhaps you can give me some opinions on what you think is the best way to court a girl."

The single grey eye widened slightly before Kakashi smirked and relaxed back in his seat.

Looks like the conversation ahead is going to be interesting.

=-=-=-=

Iruka woke at the first light that shone through his window. He blinked a few times to clear his tired eyes before he finally made sense of his surroundings.

And the first thing he saw was the mop of silver hair at the side of his bed.

He smiled sadly at the sight of the sleeping jounin, resting his head against his folded arms on the bed. He clambered out of bed quietly to avoid waking up the slumbering jounin and made his way to the bathroom slowly, his legs still weak from the days of inactivity. He heaved a sigh of relief when he finally made it to the attached bathroom, unscathed.

He re-emerged into the room a while later, freshly washed up and his hair brushed. He made his way back to his bed, slipping back under the covers and staring at the jounin, who was undisturbed by his previous movements.

Just how tired was Kakashi?

Iruka ran his fingers lightly through the ruffled silver hair.

'_Am I still worthy of you, Kakashi?'_

He dropped his hand when the jounin began to stir and after a few moments of shifting, a tired looking eye stared back at him.

"You are awake." Kakashi smiled as he straightened himself and stretched, feeling the kinks and knots in his back from the awkward sleeping position.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up."

Kakashi grinned. "Don't worry about that. I would have woken up anyway."

"Did you even sleep?" Iruka asked softly, frowning lightly at the sight of the dark circles on the pale skin.

Kakashi turned to the side table and poured a glass of water for the younger man. "Well, I would have. But Asuma kept me up the entire night with an interesting conversation." He handed the glass to Iruka, helping him to sit up in his bed. "Anyway, one sleepless night isn't going to kill me."

"I'm sorry." Iruka stared at the clear liquid blankly.

Kakashi cupped a tanned cheek and traced his thumb across the cheekbone. "What for?"

"Kurenai said you have been here for the last one week while I was unconscious." Iruka swallowed hard. "I suppose this isn't the first night you haven't gotten your sleep."

"Maa…. I'm used to that. I've gone without sleep for longer periods."

"You don't have to do that." Iruka muttered softly.

"I was worried." The jounin admitted quietly.

Iruka stared at him, surprised. Then he turned away and let out a dry laugh. "I'm not worth that amount of trouble."

Kakashi was silent for a minute as he ran through his contemplations for the night before, the conversations he had with both Asuma and Kurenai and the decision and conclusion he had arrived at before he had made his way back to the hospital room just before dawn breaks. He shifted and sat on the edge of the bed, bringing his other hand up to cup the chunin's other cheek and turning Iruka's face to meet his gaze.

"That was not any trouble, Iruka. That was my duty and obligation to you as a boyfriend; the dedication I had committed myself to when I announced to everyone that we are a couple. I have never gotten around to giving you what you deserved. But I want you to know that you are more than worthy of anything that I have to give."

Tears brimmed in the brown orbs. Iruka was momentarily stunned for words before he finally brought his gaze away and whispered softly.

"I'm not worthy of you, Kakashi." The chunin swallowed the lump in his throat. "I'm nothing but a liability to those around me. Or so I heard, so many of you had to be sent out to retrieve me. I was nothing but trouble, all because I'm weak."

"Don't you dare think so little of yourself." Kakashi hissed. "You made your own escape. Even when you were captured, you did not give up hope. You did not sit and waited to be rescued like so many others would do. You found your own way out, you fought against Mizuki and you refused to give in. That takes a tremendous amount of faith, courage and strength. Now don't you dare say that you are weak!"

"But I should have fought back against Mizuki. If I had been stronger, I would have –"

"No more _'ifs'_, Iruka. I heard the report from the two ANBU who had been following Mizuki that night. Before he went to look for you, Mizuki had taken a concoction which would boost his strength. They witnessed the kidnap, but they weren't able to do anything. If two highly-trained ANBU were not even confident enough to take on Mizuki, what makes you think you would be able to win the fight?" Kakashi leaned nearer, studying the chunin's face. "And we were lucky that by the time we caught up with the two of you, the chemical effects had already worn off. If it hadn't, we wouldn't have been able to capture him so easily either."

Kakashi pulled the chunin into an embrace and stroke his back soothingly. "And if you want to talk about being worthy, probably I'm the one who's not worthy of you."

Iruka pulled back immediately and stared at the jounin, shocked. "Kakashi –"

"You were always the one giving; the one to put everything you had into this relationship, while I always only took what you have to offer." Kakashi brushed a strand of stray hair from the chunin's face. "You gave your everything while I never even bothered putting much effort in it. It amazes me sometimes how you kept on in this relationship. If I were you, I would have left long ago and look for another lover who would give his share into the relationship too."

Kakashi wrapped his arms around the younger man and pressed a kiss against the tanned neck as he whispered hoarsely. "And I'm really glad that I'm not you."

Iruka returned the embrace hesitantly as the tears rolled from his eyes. He smiled softly.

"No. You've given your share too. You let me in, allowed me to be a part of your life. You made our relationship known to the village and soothed my insecurities." Iruka buried his face in the broad shoulders. "That was more than I could ask for. That was enough for me."

"No, that's not all, Iruka." Kakashi leaned back and smiled at the younger man. "I haven't even matched up to what you have given. You can't devoid me of that right. So until I deemed that I have matched up to your contribution, you are not getting out of this."

"Kakashi……"

The jounin's gaze turned solemn. "When you were unconscious, I honestly thought I was going to lose you. And that kind of pain, I wouldn't even want to begin to describe it." A thumb strokes the chunin's cheek affectionately. "There's only so much I can take. Don't throw me into that kind of frenzy anymore."

The chunin choked on a sob. Then he smiled. "Kakashi, thank you."

The silver-haired man tugged down his mask and leaned forward, pressing his lips against the younger man, slipping his hand into the long brown tresses and cradling the chunin's head, pressing deeper into the kiss. Iruka parted his lips, and felt the older man's tongue swiping and entwining against his own.

Tongues tasted each other, relearning the other's taste after the weeks of separation and trying to wipe away the memories of what had happened. Kakashi pressed in closer, finally feeling the brunt of the tirade of emotions since the incident. Iruka clung on tighter, trying to memorize the jounin's hold, his taste and his feel.

They pulled apart slightly when the need for air became too great. Kakashi pressed his forehead against Iruka's as both men tried to catch their breath. Both were silent for a while before the jounin pulled back further and smiled at the younger man.

"I spoke to the medic last night. He said he could have you discharged today."

"That sounds like good news." Iruka smiled.

Kakashi nodded as he threaded his fingers through the chunin's hair leisurely. "I will go and talk to him in a while and see if he could let you go after breakfast." He pulled Iruka forward and cradled him against his chest. Iruka relaxed against the older man and smiled in contented bliss.

Things had changed between them, but it was definitely for the better.

=-=-=-=

Iruka stood at the doorstep and stared in shock. Kakashi raised an eyebrow in curiosity as he unlocked the door.

"What is it, Iruka?" He nudged the younger man forward, motioning for him to enter through the door.

"Didn't you say that we are going home?" Iruka asked dazedly as he stepped into the apartment.

"Right. My home." Kakashi smiled as he closed the door and guided the chunin over to the couch. "The medic would only let you go on one condition. And that is there will be someone to keep an eye on you while you recover."

Iruka frowned. "I'm fine."

"No, you are not." Kakashi chuckled as he pulled the younger man to lean against him. "You are still weak because of those drugs. It may have been cleared from your blood, but your body still needs some time to adjust back. So until then, you are under my surveillance."

"But your duties –" Iruka began to protest.

"Maa… Don't worry about it. I've spoken to Hokage-sama and he thinks I do deserve a break after that two months mission. So, I'm off active duty for the next two weeks." Kakashi wrapped his arm around the chunin. "So you are going to recuperate here. Don't even try and argue with me over that, alright?"

"But my things –" Iruka started as he tried to stifle a yawn.

"I've gotten Izumo to pick up some of your belongings and change of clothes from your apartment. He will drop them here later." Kakashi smiled and stood up, pulling Iruka with him. "And you look kind of tired to me. Looks like the medication is putting you to sleep again. How about you get some rest? I will wake you for lunch later."

Iruka nodded as he was led to the jounin's bedroom. Kakashi tucked him into bed and pressed a kiss on the tanned forehead. He made to move away when a hand grasped him. He turned, a surprised brow raised.

"Stay for a while?" Iruka smiled at him as his eyes began to droop.

"Of course." Kakashi slipped into bed, next to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around the chunin, pulling him closer. Iruka snuggled against the warm body and pillowed his head on the broad chest, gradually being lured to sleep by the steady heartbeat.

Kakashi smiled as the younger man's breathing even out and Iruka slipped into his slumber. He ran his fingers through the brown hair in a loving gesture and pulled the lean body closer to him; his mind soothed by the chunin's presence beside him.

Their starting journey to finding each other hadn't been easy. It had been awkward for them to accept the change in their friendship and viewed each other in a manner more than friends. It had been hard for Kakashi himself to accept this twist in his life and to have someone evade his privacy once more. And it had been agony for Iruka as he tried to suppress an emotion he never expected to be reciprocated.

They had stumbled along their own feelings; had nursed the hurts and pains that came along with it as they tried to figure out the right way. There had been moments of uncertainties and of momentary doubts, sometimes pushing them right to the edge of giving up. Troubles had surfaced and they had met with obstacles at every turn they took.

But neither of them had given up despite their relationship adversities. If anything, those problematic times had insured their love, strengthening their feelings towards each other.

Whoever said finding the right one was easy?

But Kakashi knew he had his right in his arms then. And he would never let him go ever again.

Their starting journey hadn't been easy, but Kakashi knew that the new phase in their relationship would be a better path.

=-=-=-=

* * *


End file.
